Warrior's Choice
by Ean Hufwetulyu
Summary: A young hunter must make a choice when learns about the sercet about his people and Eywa that has been hidden for centries, and a new and old enemy join forces to threaten the Na'vi and colonies of Pandora.
1. Prologue: New Start

**Warrior's Choice**

**Prologue: New Start**

**A/N: I don't own Avatar or Pandora, but I don't own new characters and places. For MA version sent a private message to me.**

* * *

><p>It has been eighteen years since the RDA was banished from Pandora for trying to conquer the Na`vi and killing Eywa. In those years, planet has been able to heal the wounds left by the destruction. A new force called NEOECO has sweep Earth changing the RDA's grip on power. NEOECO looks to Pandora to hopefully help save and restore Earth back to its former glory. Those allowed to stay on Pandora along with a selected group of Earthlings are studying Pandora's environment in an effort to restore Earth. Things progress smoothly for about eight months, but in the past four weeks strange attacks on Na'vi tribes begin to shake the peace of Pandora.<p>

Jake Sully along with other Olo`ekytans have gone to Hell Gate to help ease tensions between the Na`vi and human researches, but the talks are beginning to fall apart as the Na`vi distrust grows with rumors of RDA personal returning back Pandora.

* * *

><p>Four hundred miles away from Hell's Gate lies the new human colony Hope's Path. "How are things going on your end?" a woman asks.<p>

Max Petal removes his glasses and gently rubs his eyes, then looks back at the woman on his screen, "Not good. Even with Jake and Neytira's help, the people are growing less trusting of us."

"How bad have things gotten?" she replies.

"Bad and to add to that with these rumors and reports about the RDA sending troops and scientists here just makes things even worst," Max states.

"Do you have any idea where they might be hiding?"

Max takes a drink of his coffee, then states, "None. We just don't have the resources needed to send out search parties."

"Damn that does put us into quite a bind," she comments propping her head on right hand. "Has there been any news from Earth?"

"Well from that last I heard, the planet's ecosystem is beginning to recover but at a very slow rate, so some people are leaving Earth on generation ships in search of new worlds. How are your daughter and grandchildren doing?" he questions.

"Well that daughter of mine is just as hot and hard headed as you remember, and she passed those same traits on to them. They are…" she interrupted when several knocks sound at the door.

"Director I have an urgent message for you!" a man's voice calls out.

"Come in then," she replies. The man walks into the room wearing a white lab coat and holding a holopad. He gives her pad; her face starts to harden reading the report.

Max sees her expression change, "Sally what's up?"

"Max the reports about attacks on Na`vi villages, how much damage was reported?" Max gives a puzzled look, when Sally shouts, "**MAX ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTIONS!**"

He jumps in his seat at Sally commanding voice, "Uh well, they reported little to no damage. Why?"

"Shit just hit the fan here. A village about seventy miles from here has been destroyed," she reports.

Max's eyes open wide hearing the report, "What?! How?! When?!"

"No time, I have to go have a family reunion and get some answers! Once we have something I will call you back," she states ending the transmission then looks at the man in her office, "Alright Joey you're with me. Let's move!"

"Aye aye ma`am!" he salutes.


	2. Come Fly With Me

**Warrior's Choice**

**Chapter One: Come Fly with Me**

**A/N: I don't own Avatar or Pandora, but I don't own new characters and places. **

* * *

><p><strong>Characters Descriptions<strong>

**Ean Hufwetulyu**

**Age:** 17

**Parents:** Aleena Hedsonbious and Mewtxä

**Weapon choice:** Twin short swords, empty hand fighting

**Physical Description:** 11ft. tall, Avatar fingers and toes, toned build, runner's legs, and long black hair with braided queue.

**Bio:** Ean is the next Olo`eyktan of the Hufwetanhìatan olo (Wind Starlight Clan). As a baby, Ean was a fast crawler and after he learned to walk he run anywhere and everywhere. He is a fun loving and troublemaking young Na`vi with affection of running to through the na`ring, and he is also known to be immature. Ean was educated by his parents and grandparents in many subjects from ways of the people, science, material arts, language, tribe politics, to tactics. Ean can easily gets into fights because he runs to the aid of anyone in danger.

**Aleena Hedsonbious**

**Age:** 42 (human) 20 (Na`vi)

**Weapon Choice:** Hunter's knife, bow and arrows, empty hand fighting

**Physical Description:** 9ft 5in tall, Avatar fingers and toes. A beauty female body with DD cups and hour glass figure. Her hair is braid with colorful leaves woven in.

**Bio:** Doctor Aleena Hedsonbious was a member of AVTR program; she came to Pandora to do medical research on new medicines for diseases that began to pledge Earth. The RDA claimed that they would help fund her research. The officials from the company said they that everyone pledged with the new virus would receive that new vaccine, but a year later she found out that the RDA was only giving the vaccine to only the wealthiest people.

Angered by this information, Aleena raised hell to Selfridge almost getting herself sent back to Earth. Lucky Dr. Augustine stopped her trip back to Earth by selecting her, a number of scientists, researchers, AVTR Drivers, and limited number of military personal to leave Hell's Gate and go to another continent to establish the new colony Hope's Path.

A month after the new colony was completed, Aleena decided to go on a two week long camping trip and explore away for the colony area. Aleena was informed about the danger of going out on her own, but she brushed them off and left out on her journey. She had the link technician deactivate the sleep delink protocol so her could sleep in her avatar body. Four days into her camping while out on a researching some locate plant life, she was captured by a Na`vi warrior named Mewtxä. She manages to build a relationship with him and his clan. She given the chance to learn how to become a healer with his clan, and it helped speed up her medical research.

After seven months, Aleena was recalled back to Hell's Gate to give a status report on her research. While there, Aleena witnessed the tragic destruction of the Omatikaya's Hometree. She along with others became enrage by acts of the RDA; they plan and succeed in taking over Hell's Gate after Jake Sully, the Na`vi, and Eywa crushed the RDA's forces. Once the takeover was completed, she returned back to Hope's Path, and the relationship between Mewtxä and Aleena grew until she was induced in the Hufwetanhìatan Olo. Like Jake Sully, she underwent the process to have her spirit put into her Na`vi body.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

A teenage Na`vi lies in trees watching the skies when he sees his clan mates soaring through the sky on their ikrans doing some of the craziest aerobatic tricks. He hears from above, "Hey you lazy Na`vi! Ean come on get your feet off the ground."

Ean smirks listening to friends then leaps from his tree landing with the skill and grace of a ninja. He runs back to Kelutral with lighting speed passing everyone in his path and occasionally nearly clashing into an elder who would yell at him to slow down. Once he reaches the irkan nest, his calls out, "EI EI!"

The leaves start to shift in and out on tree branches. Then with a roar, a cyan-blue with some black and green spots ikran comes soaring in and pass him. Ean smirks and runs alongside keeping up with Eantanhì. Coming close to the end of the branch, he speeds up then leaps off the branch and power dives into the taw. Eantanhì goes into a dive next to Ean; she sees him releasing a roar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ean POV)<strong>

As we make the bond, _~I can feel, hear, and see everything Eantanhì. ~_

In my head, I hear a female voice say_, ~Ean, my brother, fly with me.~ _Her voice is sweet and pleasing to hear as I feel the joy of flying in the air rushing through my body just as the wind blows pass my face.

I look to her _~I see you ma tsmuke. Fly with me and show me your passion of flying. ~_

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

They keep soaring down to the ground twisting around each other when people on the ground start shouting wondering if they will fall to their doom. Then Eantanhì flies under him and levels out as begin their journey flying through the air as one.

Ean joins the other irkan riders in their wild air stunt show. "Tsmukan!" Mihnga calls out, "where is that wild sister of yours?"

"Probably trying find of a new way on how to beat me," Ean laughs. His younger tsmuke Txep Txe'lan is training to a become taronyu like her rest of her family, but since she is so head strong she wants to become the youngest taronyu. She is always trying to defeat Ean in combat training, so she will prove herself to their father, so that he will let her go through Uniltaron early.

A female rider comes in after doing a barrel roll. "Hey Ean!" Soey calls out, "I heard you were skipping lesson with Tsahìk again. Man you're going to suck as the next olo`eyktan," she laughs.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up! You try sitting and listening to her for hours on in, and see how you like it," Ean smirks then goes into a swirling nose dive.

_Since Ean was born, Tsahík Kxneì has told him stories about how the sky-people are enemies of Na'vi, but then his sa`nu said, __"Tawtute that were evil have been banished from Pandora"_

_"Then blind woman, why do tawtute still hurt Eywa?"__ Kxneì always responsed._

_"They are here of study Pandora and Eywa, so they can hopefully save Earth and their Mother Gaia,"__ Aleena protested. The tawtute that came back to Pandora to view areas, so they can do research the lands. Aleena aided in some of the research, but the humans would say it was required to burn, destroy, and hurt the na'ring to see the reactions and gather data. Ean sometimes watch while they perform their experiments; some tawtute looked like they enjoyed destroying our kelku._

_Aleena told him, __"Ean, the tawtute must do this help save their home"_

_"Why sa`nu? why?" He questions._

_"Eywa will heal the na'ring and help Gaia as well," she replies._

_Still to this day Ean can't understand why the humans must destroy in order to heal._

* * *

><p>From the top of floating plateau island a female voice rings through the air snapping Ean out his childhood flash back. "Ean! Ean! Ean! Come down here! `itan!"<p>

Ean shakes his head and looks down and sees his sa'nok standing near the edge with her ikran. Ean tells Eantanhì to land. _~Oh brother this is not going to be fun, ~_ he thinks. Eantanhì lands with ease and walks over to this mother with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back Ean," Aleena smirks.

"Kaltxì ma sa'nu, how are you?" he retorts.

"Oh I'm just fine. Are you having fun?" She inquires.

"Yeah sa`nu the wind is so breathtaking I feel I can live in the wind forever."

"I see and what about you lessons with Kxneì. Are cutting again?" She gives an irritated look.

"Yes Sa'nok, but..."

She cuts him off, "I didn't ask for any buts ma `itan. Your lessons are essential as future olo`eyktan; you must…" Just then a sound comes roaring through the sky, she recognizes that sound as Sampson comes flying over heading toward kelutral.

"What do they want?" he questions.

They continue to watch the tiltrotor travel along it path then lands at Kelutral.

"Well we won't know standing here let's go!" She orders mounting Parwinkle.

"Srane sa'nok!" Ean shouts mounting Eantanhì and head back to kelutral meet with the tawtute. Little did they know that their family will begin a journey that will uncover a dark secret about the Na'vi, tsaheylu, and Eywa. That could end the Na'vi tribes as they know it.

* * *

><p>Vocab:<p>

_**Oe= I/me**_

_**sì= and**_

_**Tsmuke= sister**_

_**`itan= son**_

_**Tsmukan= brother**_

_**Eantanhì= Bluestar**_

_**Sa'nu= mom**_

_**Sa'nok= mother**_

_**Oeyä= my**_

_**Tsaheylu= bond**_

_**Kelutral= Hometree**_

_**Na`ring= forest**_

_**Uniltírantokx= dreamwalker**_

_**Utral= tree**_

_**Vul=branch**_

_**Kelku= home**_

_**Tawtute= skypeople/ Sawtute= (multi) skypeople**_


	3. Sibling Fight

Characters Description

Txep Txe`lan

Age: 16

Parents: Aleena and Mewtxä

Weapon choice: Staff, short hunters' knife, and bow/ arrows

Physical Description: 9ft Avatar fingers and toes with C breast size and toned build with runner's legs, and traditional hair style.

Bio: Ean's younger sister and sometimes the biggest pain is his ass. Txep is a strong will Na`vi with a single goal to **'show up her older brother'**. When Txep was five, she saw Ean learning to ride a pa'li, so she decided that she would learn to ride as well. Unfortunately, the pa'li panic when she made the tsaheylu, and she was thrown into the air and clash down on her arm. Txep had to wear a cast for three months, and adding salt to the wound Ean had to care for her after Aleena lectured her for hours about being safe and not doing unnecessary dangerous things. During that time, Ean asked her, _"Tsmuke why you do these things?"_ Since then, Txep has kept playing that question over and over in her mind for six years after her accident. When she turned eleven, Txep went to Ean and told him, _"I do this to prove to our clan and our family that I am better than you, and that I should be the next olo`eyktan."_

Mewtxä Tìsop

Age: 33

Weapon choice: Long staff, Ikran Bow

Phyiscal Description: 10ft 5in full bloodied Na`vi with big muscular build.

Bio: Mewtxä became the leader of Samsiyuä Tsatx (Warriors' Council) after the war with tawtute claimed the former leader. Many call him a military tactical and strategic genius mainly from his expert moves and plays during the war. Mewtxä is a passionate loving mate of Aleena and fun loving. Mewtxä loves to put Ean and Txep through unique challenges to test their skills against each other. He is also a wild partyer when time calls for it, and he secretly wants to see Ean and Txep get drunk and pull the traditional pranks.

**Smuk Wem**

**(Sibling Fight)**

* * *

><p>"Sa'nok why are sawtute at Kelutral?" Ean inquiries as he mounts Eantanhì.<p>

"I don't know Ean, but we will find out in when we get home" Aleena replies as she mounts Tidus. "Oh and Ean your sempu and I will talk to you about skipping your lesson."

_~Damn busted~_ Ean thinks smirking.

While flying back, Ean glances at Aleena and notices her face had lost its smile. Ean thinks _~maybe the sawtute are planning something to hurt her again or Kxneì will blame sa'nu because sawtute are coming to kelutral.~_

~_Ean, are you ok? Your mind seems to be trouble with the sawtute arrival_~ Eantanhì asked.

~_Srane. Sawtute are going to kelutral, and mother is look unhappy_, ~ Ean responses, _~tsmuke, I want you keep eye on the sawtute, and if they do thing out of place gather your smuke and smukan. Then kill them. ~_

~_Srane_~ Eantanhì replies.

"Im going in. Don't keep us waiting Ean," Aleena calls out.

"Ok sa`nu, Ill be right behind you," Ean replies smiling.

"And Ean no funny business," Aleena sternly orders.

"Ok ok," he waves her off. Aleena sends Tidus into a dive towards everyone. Ean watches as Aleena gracefully land at the truck of kelutral where Kxneì, the tawtute, and some of the elder council members . Ean observes Aleena greeting the two tawtute and the other Na'vi. Ean circles around in the air for a few more minutes watching everyone on the ground until Aleena yells up at him, "Ean come down here!"

"Srane sa'nok,"Ean answers. He pilots Eantanhì to the nesting area at the top of kelutral. Before he releases the tsaheylu, Eantanhì says, ~_Ean, I want to journey again in the sky, and I will keep watch over you_. ~

~_We will my tsmuke and irayo~_ Ean smiles at her, then releases the tsaheylu; Eantanhì looks Ean as if she was looking into his tirea. "See you later tsmuke," he says. Ean rushes down kelutral passing a group of his friends.

"Hey Ean what's going on? Why are sawtute here?" Keìan asks stopping Ean's movement.

"I don't know. I'm heading that way to find out why they are here," he responses.

"Well let us know the minute you find out," Keìan orders.

"Yeah I got you," Ean states as he resumes running.

"Oh tsmukan! If I were you I would steer clear of Kxneì, I hear is she plans to give you a serve lecture. So have fun tsmukan." Keìan laughs.

"Well thanks for the heads up. I'll be sure to tell her who warned me," Ean smirks and goes away at full speed.

"WHAT! EAN!" Keìan shouts.

* * *

><p>At the entrance, Aleena talks with one of the humans. Ean comes to a quick stop and like a ninja he gets closer while staying of sight. He gets closer to everyone to hear:<p>

"How long has it been?" Aleena questions.

"About three days?" one human responses.

"Other clans have reported the same thing!" another human chine in.

_~What do you they mean? What happened to the other clans and which ones? ~_ Ean thinks.

"This is not the Na'vi way!"Kxneì shouts at Aleena and the sawtute. While hiding, Ean gets a strange feeling when Aleena glances directly at him hiding the shadows. Then she turns back to everyone else.

"Sawtute go away and take you lies with you!" Kxneì shouts.

"Kxneì rutxe, they are here to help and warn us about what events are occurring," Aleena replies. She releases a pinup breath and shouts, "EAN COME OVER HERE! NOW!"

_~Damn I can't get away with nothing with sa`nu. She has to be unlimited taronyu, ~_ Ean thinks. He jumps out his observation spot, and walks into the light for everyone to see. Ean gets closer to look at the tawtute. Standing close to Aleena is an older black woman with black and grey hair. She is wearing the short sleeve lab white coat, with blue jeans, and exo-mask. Standing to right of the elder woman is a white man with short hair and similar clothes.

"Aleena is that Ean? He has grown so much," the older woman says.

"Yes and he's now taronyu," Aleena replies.

"Wow and only been five years! He must get it from his father," older woman retorts.

"Yes, and he got his bravery from him as well. But Ean has my smarts!" Aleena laughs out loud.

Ean thinks _~I don't know who these sawtute are, but they know me. ~_ Ean looks closely at the elder tawtute thinking _~But why does this woman look familiar to me? ~_

"Kaltxì" the elder woman says.

"Kaltxì," he responses.

"Ean go find Txep and Mewtxä; they should by the river bed. Tell Mewtxä I need him back here now," Aleena orders.

"Srane," Ean states as he takes off running, but glances back to the elder woman. Ean faces back and speeds up, he run through na'ring, jumping over roots, flying through leaves, swinging on branches, and twisting over and under tight areas.

* * *

><p>After the na'ring course, Ean approaches the river slowly knowing something that something is wrong.<p>

"Txep Txe'lan! Sempul!" he calls out, "Txep! Sempu! Where are you?"

Ean slowly keeps walking to the river; his senses were telling him something is wrong.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

"Ah Aha ahaah!" Txep yells when she came out flying out the trees.

"NOW! Tsmukan fight me!"

"Catch!"Mewtwä throws training staffs for Txep and Ean.

"Now! Defend yourself `itan. Show me, your skills as a warrior," Mewtxä orders.

Txep charges at Ean like a raging palulukan. _~So fast! ~_ Ean thinks throwing him off balance. Txep keeps kicking, slinging, and throwing punches. The only thing he can do is try to block and reflex blows.

*CRACK*

~_No my staff! ~_ Ean screams in his head.

Ean notices Txep is pushing him closer to the water with her attacks. He looks around quickly to see if there is a way to turn this fight around. ~_Yes! ~ _He thinks out aloud, he see a root pointing out close to the water. _~That root will turn this fight and put Txep on the defense, ~_ Ean plans out. He lets Txep continues pushing him back with each attack. Ean turns his head again and sees the root getting closer.

"NOW!" he shouts, but the attacks stop.

*BAM* "AHHHhhhh!" he screams as pain runs through his arm.

*HHHHHHIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS* "Fall Ean!" Txep growls while pushing him. Ean starts falling quickly, so he lashes out grabbing Txep's pxun and pulls her with him.

*SLASH* Txep and Ean fall into the water. Mewtxä busts out laughing while sitting on the river bank.

"Ha Ha Ha! Well done ayeveng," he laughs out. "Ha Ha Ha! Ean lu nga fpom srak?"

"Srane! Ha ha ha!" Ean replies laughes.

" You ok?" Mewtxä turns to Txep.

"Srane!" she nods trying with all her might not to laugh.

They keep laughing till Ean and Txep crawl out of the river. Once they get out water, Mewtxä interrogations, "Ean, what are you doing out here? Why are you not in you lesson with Kxneì?"

"Well sempu, I had to do other things. So I skipped my lesson," Ean responses

"What Ean you know how important those lessons are," he lectures Ean. "Ma `itan as the next olo`ekytan you must learn from the wisdom of the ones that teach you."

"Yes sempu, I know sa`nu told me the same thing, but sa`nu needs you back home because tawtute have come," Ean states.

"Why?" Txep asks.

"I don't know, but we need to get back now!" Ean orders.

"Srane lets go!" Mewtxä says taking off with Ean and Txep close behind.

* * *

><p>Vocab:<p>

_Oe= I/me _

_sì= and_

_Tsmuke= sister _

_`itan= son_

_Tsmukan= brother _

_Eantanhì= Bluestar_

_Sa'nu= mom _

_nga= you_

_Sa'nok= mother _

_Srak= yes or no_

_Oeyä= my _

_srane= yes_

_Tawtute= skypeople/ Sawtute= (multi) skypeople _

_lu nga fpom srak?= are you of well being?_

_Kelutral= hometree _

_Nìltsan= well_

_Na`ring= forest _

_sempu=dad_

_Uniltírantokx= dreamwalker _

_sempul= father_

_Utral= tree _

_wem= fight_

_Vul=branch_

_kä= go_

_Kelku= home_

_rutxe= please_

_Tsaheylu= bond_


	4. Hisotry and Love

Characters

Lerì Eyakx`ite

Age: 17

Parents: Zeaw and Eyakx

Physical Description: 9ft 8in tall

Weapons: Twin staff and short sword

Bio: Lerì is the first child of Zeaw and Eyakx and the next olo`eyktan of Tanhìtìtxur. Lerì is a powerful taronyu and tsamsiyu with unique training and education. However she harbors a secret that could cause an old wound from her clan's past to be reopened.

Tsahìk Kxneì

Age: 55

Physical Description: 8ft 9in long black hair with a strong tone body. She sports a large scar down her right side.

Bio: Kxneì is the Tsahìk of Hufwetanhìatan and sa`nok of Mewtxä. Kxneì has always been opposed the interaction with humans and Avatars because she feels that they can't be trusted. After Mewtxä and Aleena mated and gave birth to Ean, Kxneì sees Ean as way to reinforce and protect the Na`vi from a future attack by the tawtute. Many in the clan wonder why Kxneì has such a distrust of the humans that were allowed to remain on Pandora and integrated into the Na`vi clans, and the new humans that have done everything to respect and honor Eywa.

**'okvur sì tìyawn**

**(History and Love)**

Disclaimer: I don't Avatar or Pandora, but I do own the characters and places.

Warning Mature Scene and Language

* * *

><p>While returning to Kelutral Ean catches a familiar scent in air and his heart starts beating hard, he lets Mewtxä and Txep get ahead; while he starts cautiously falling back. Once they are out of sight, Ean starts heading to Utral Aymokriyä to meet with a special 'eylan. He hurries through the na`ring as his heart beats faster thinking about his encounter with the one who captured his heart and could draw his clan into war. By the time he reaches Utral Aymokriyä, night has risen and the na`ring shows it's beautiful lights. The colors of the ayutral, flowers and water filled the land with mystery and wonders. The ayutral glowed purple with a low light green aura. The water sparkles like thousands of diamonds flowing down the stream with the flowers filling the river with sparkling colors.<p>

There within the Utral Aymokriyä a short breeze flows through moving the branches of utral. The breeze reveals a beautiful Na'vi woman standing under the Utral Aymokriyä bonded with her smuk within Eywa. Her face is lithe by the glow of the utral, but parts were hidden by the darkness. The darkness held her beauty in hidden mystery; still the glow created a hypnotizing effect on Ean. She held branches of Utral Aymokriyä with tsaheylu while he approaches slowly showing respect for the ancestors' spirits that now walk with Eywa. Ean slowly grabs a branch of Utral Aymokriyä and make the bond with his ancestors. He hears their aymokri begins to fill and merge with his spirit.

Ean closes his menari and says within, "Oel kameie ngati, I sense you, I be one with you."

Among all the voices, flowing from the spirits and loving feeling from Eywa. Ean hears a lovely voice say, "Ean, Oel kameie ngati."From the all the aymokri that live within, Ean feels an aura of a loving woman. _~ It is her, the one I care for, the one I will protect, the one I fight for, the one I want to be my mate, the one I love. ~_ He says, "Lerì, Oel kameie ngati."

Ean opens his menari, and Lerì sees standing next to him. Utral Aymokriyä glow radiates off of Lerì. Her body's is slim and trim with a beaded necklace around her neck overlapping her breasts down to her belly button. She also has a cloth dapped around her waist with a dragger holster tied to her, and bracelet wrapped around her ankle. Her hair is jet black traditionally braided down with beads and multiple color feathers tucked in hair. Her ears had rings that represented to her clan that she was ready to be mated with her soul mate. Lerì is one of the picture perfect Na'vi women. Her beauty was only rivaled by the na'ring and Pandora's landscape. Ean slowly moves closer to Lerì as she does the same towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ean's POV)<strong>

"Kaltxì ma Ean," Lerì starts.

Our bodies silhouette each other as we inched closer and closer to one another. I feel my heart beating faster and harder with passion with every closing inch to her. Inch by inch, I can sense the passion from Lerì growing to be with me.

"Kaltxì ma Lerì," I reply.

We keep moving till we are face to face, we gently place our foreheads to each other; our hands twist and intertwine together. I look deeply in to Lerì's menari and gently cupped my hand around the back of her head pulled her closer to me. I slowly move closer to her and place our foreheads together. I can feel the warm air escaping from her parted lips. The warmth of the air made my blood boil with the desire to be one with her. I softy rubbed her fine toned shoulders following her cyan stripped patterns along down to her forearm caressing her shoulders and arms. We start exchanging quick kisses till our lips become melted as one. Lerì's tongue glide over tip of my lips; then I parted my lips and allowing her entry. In return, I begin to explore her mouth until our tongues meet and begin to dance in an erotic twirl of exploration. Our tongues gently wrestle within our mouths until we break away from each other to catch our breath. We continue to staring deeply into each other menari, putting of forehead together again breathing each other's scent.

Lerì moves her mouth close to my right ear; I feel her soft and warm panting as she whispers, "Ma Ean, make me yours." She uses her tongue to lick around my ear then moves her soft moist lips to mine and works her tongue inside continuing her exploring. I move my hand up and down her ribs making her purr softly in her throat. With every stoking motion along her silk smooth skin, the depth and movement of our tongues becomes more fierce to the point we once again to break away from each other. Breathing heavily again, I look at Lerì panting and a feeling of nervous mixed with excitement washes over my body, but I also a great blazing force to mate with her. I feel her body slightly shaking mostly from the surge of energy and nervousness, but her menari were glowing with a loving stream of passion.

After catching our breath, we pull over bodies closer to each other again; I feel a strong tug in my loincloth as my manhood begins to straighten and the tip of my cock is moisten with pre-cum to the point it starts to slowly ooze through my loincloth. The moisten tip rubs against her abdomen causing Lerì to look down at my swollen cock. She grabs oeyä manhood and slowly strokes it back and forth making more and more pre-cum to ooze out with each stroke. Then she moves her other hand and caress the tip of the moisten material. I release a strong moan from the depths of my throat as she strokes my dick faster and faster. The tugging barrier from my loincloth adds a sight feeling of pain to the experience as she continues to stoking and rubbing with great excitement seeing the results on my face. At her mercy, I can only close my menari and continue to moan louder and louder with her hasting pace.

"L..er..ì I'm cu..!" I try to get out, but I feel my body start to shake, and I release ear shattering moan to the sky; I feel my cock pulsing and pumping out white warm liquid into Lerì's hands. Moist thick liquid flows down my leg. Suddenly I notice my loincloth is gone, and a lenient wet texture moves around the now softens head. Soon the head of my manhood is enveloped with a warm, wet, and delicate texture. I open my eyes to see Lerì knead down and sucking the tip of oeyä dick. I start to speak, but my words are replaced by loud moans when I feel a weird and erotic grip around the base of my tail. I can't help but breath and moan as Lerì rubs the base and uses her mouth to suck the juices from my cock.

"Le..rì that feels so sìltsan," I finally work out.

She pulls her head away and uses her other hand to once again stroke my re-swollen shaft. While rubbing the base of my tail faster, it sends shock waves throughout my body.

"Ean. I want to taste more your nectar," she says then reinserts my swollen head in her mouth while stroking my shaft and tail.

"Ohh! Ohh!" I moan out while purring softy. Unexpectedly, she starts stroking at a mind blowing and pace while squeezing and tighten the inside of her mouth. I place oeyä hands on her head while slowly pumping my hips back and forth with her hands still caressing the part of my body. Without any warning, Lerìyä tongue performs a trick to the hyper sensitive area under the head. I feel something mentally snap and I begin to buck oeyä hips faster and deeper into her throat. While pulling her head farer down oeyä shaft, causing her to gag trying not to choke, but I can't help but hear the gurgling sound and motion of her throat makes me go wilder. Until, I push as deep as I can and say, "You want my nectar! Will here it is!" With one strong push and moan-like yell I release all the seed that I had into her mouth. I feel my seed filling her mouth then the sound of her swallowing follows. Once drained, I stagger back, and see Lerì licking her lips from the meal I gave her.

_~She swallowed everything, _~ I think.

"Irayo ma Ean, but I want more" She smiles reaching for my cock again.

"Kehe!" I say grabbing her hand, "I want to taste you."

I pick her up from her knees and kiss deeply wresting with her tongue. While picking her up bridal style and carrying her towards to a nearby lake. I gently lay her down next to the body of water drinking of her beauty with my eyes. First, I kiss her soft moist lips that now share the taste of my seed. I quickly move to her neck taking little sharp nibbles as I work my down causing subtle purrs to ring from her throat. I then move to her breasts, Eywa blessed Lerì with a well-endowed figure, her breast were bigger than any other normal Na`vi, I can say she has breast of an avatar. I start sucking and nibbling her left hardening nipple while fondling and twisting the other with my hand. Suddenly she arches her back and breath hastens saying between moans, "Ma (panting) Ma (moan) Ean (panting) Ean… don't (moan) stop!" I continue twisting and pinching one nipple and sucking and biting the other. After few seconds, Lerì arches her back as far as it can go and moaning loudly as her orgasm poures through her body and her flower releases its dew. I look down seeing liquid exposing for her pussy soaking her loincloth. Breathing even harder, I give kisses and nibbles down her body causing her to stop and start breathe even deeper and harder. Halfway down, I stop at her navel and run my tongue around and around while rubbing her soft yet firm stomach.

"K…ke (panting)…kehe…(panting)ma…ma Ean! I (panting) I (panting) can't handle… AHHH!" she screams with more moaning afterwards. Till she releases another mighty scream of pleasure and more juices flowed from her pussy.

"More! I want more!" she demands.

I continue my journey of kissing and nibbling downward. Till I spread her legs relieving her heavy moisten loincloth. I kneel down farer and inhaled Lerìyä scent. Her flower emits a powerful scent drawing me closer and closer. I start sucking the moisten loincloth. My tongue runs up and down the cloth barrier, and her juices flows like a fountain from her womanhood covering my lips with its sweet taste. I start messaging the upper part of her pussy while juices continue to flow freely. I reach around for the knot that held the loincloth in place. With the knot gone, Leriyä flower is revealed with all it majestic. I part the folds and using only the tip of my tongue; I lick the moisten blue layer folds making her twist and turn while she holds a hand on my head to make me lick deeper. I circle around the holes that her nectar pours from. Then I climb to her most sensitive part. Her clitoris is hard as pebble and just as wet; the tip of my tongue circles, spins, and twists around her clitoris allowing it to feel every taste bud to message it. Until she grips a fist full of my hair, arches her back, and screams into the night. Nectar came sparking out in a stream for her flower whiles her body shakes uncontrollably. I react by tracing her pussy with the tip of my tongue taking in and tasting her flesh juices. Reaching the larger opening, I reach inside with my tongue making her shaking more intense. Then she grabs her tswìn in one hand and mine in the other.

Still shaking and moaning she forces out, "Feel (moan) ma (panting) Ean"

Not paying full attention, our meswìn link together melting our minds, thoughts, feelings, and spirits into one. I start slightly shaking and feeling the over whelming pleasure of multiple orgasms. Finally, she works out another line, "I want to be one with you (panting) ma Ean" Lerì starts, then screams, "I WANT YOU INSIDE ME!"

I catch my breath and gain control of my shaking body. "Ma Lerì, ma yawne, ma muntxate," I smile down to her, "it will hurt, but I will be gentle."

I kiss her again putting the tip of my twenty inch long by nine inch girth manhood at the entry of her womanhood. I feel the heat emitting from her body, and I move closer pushing the tip then the head in; her inner muscles twitch and tighten around the head of my dick. I continue in deeper as she moans louder. One quarter in I feel it; the barrier of her maidenhood and one thing that will complete our joining together.

"Ean it's so big, please hurry I want it deeper. Put it deeper in me." Lerì moan out, and then shouts, "MAKE ME YOURS EAN. I WANT IT NOW I CAN'T WAIT ANY MORE!"

I take a slow breath ease back the till only the head remain in, and I move close to her ear whispering, "You are ma muntxate, I love you," I take another breath, "Draw strength from me and know you are mine and I am yours. Forever," I buck my hips driving half of my penis inside shattering her hymen. Lerì and I scream in pain and withered inside. I feel her walls become wetter and wetter, as she cums all over my manhood with small droplets of blood oozing out. I remind motionless on top of her till I ask, "Ma Lerì are you ok?"

"Yes ma Ean" a few moments past and she continues, "you can move now. I will be fine and I know I can trust you. Please make me yours fully."

I nod in response and pull my hips back slowly and give a gentle thrust forward. She moans in my ear softly saying, "Ean go deeper, I want to feel all of you inside me." She wraps her around hips and forces me to sit farer into her. She hugs me tighter and moans louder as each inch of my penis goes deeper into her womanhood until I feel another barrier.

"Ma Lerì…" I gasp seeing her eyes close with small tears falling.

"My womb (panting) ma Ean" she opens her eyes smiling, "my womb."

"Lerì I…" she puts a finger over my mouth as I look deep into radiant yellow ember eyes.

"Ma Ean" Lerì puts her hand around my neck pulls up close to my ear and whispers, "I want it ALL," tightening her legs around my backside driving me further inside her.

I feel the tip push through the entryway. Lerì screams loudly, feeling the head of my cock go into her womb. "It's all in my love" I whisper to her. I feel her cervix continuously squeezing around my shaft. We stare into each other's eyes, and I start thrusting slowly pulling the head out the womb then back in. Lerì screams in pleasure with every thrust and the feelings multiplied by the tsaheylu.

"Ma Ean (panting) rutxe (panting) make me aypxrr" she struggles to say.

"Lerì"

I begin to thrust my manhood faster and deeper into her. Lerìyä body starts to tremble and with each thrust I feel the walls of her core tighten around my cock.

"Ahh (moan) ahh (panting) ma Lerì" I call out, "you feel (panting) wonderful (panting) and so tight."

"EAN! OERU LU AYPXRR! I…I … (moan) CUMMING!" Leri's pussy squirts over my penis and drips down our legs. Her body and womanhood twitches from her massive orgasm. Leri continues to breathe heavily when I pull out of her pussy.

"Stand up," I command.

The orgasm still clashing through her, her legs struggle to hold her with my help. I lead to an utral and lean her over facing it. "Ma yawne hold on to utral," I tell her. She slowly puts her hands on the utral before I drive my manhood deep into her core. She releases another loud scream as every inch penetrated deep into her.

She screams out, "Ma love faster, faster!"

I start pounding her womanhood wildly as juices from her pussy streaming down her legs. "Ohh (panting) Ean (panting) I-I (panting) cumming again! Ean, I (moan)'m cumming!" She moans loudly.

I keep thrusting my hips faster and faster pounding her womanhood with everything I have. I feel Leri's body begins to shake as her third orgasm tears through her. The tsaheylu magnified the orgasm for both of us. "LERÌ!" I yell out as I bury my penis deep into her womb as fire jets of my seed into her.

"Ean (pant) I feel (pant) so much of (pant) your seed flowing deep down inside of me (pant) filling me," she reaches back and cradles my right cheek.

My eyes are closed feeling the overwhelming ecstasy of both orgasms, and I feel my seed pouring into Lerì womb. I slowly pull out, and we both softly moan till my penis hangs between my legs and droplets of my seed drip form Lerì's flower and my tip. She turns and places her arms around my wrist. "Ma Ean again rutxe," She pleads. I keep breathing deeply feeling the waves of the ecstasy smash through me. "Ma Ean."

"Srane ma Lerì," I smile at her sweat beading down my face. She begins to dry hump my groin and stroke my penis. "I need (my body starts to trembling) AHHHH!" I moan out feeling a surge of pure hormonal lust rush through me, I feel my manhood growing larger and harder than before.

"Ma Lerì," I look into her menari and see an evil grin as she plays with the male g-spot under my tail. "You are evil my mate."

"I know, but I told I want more. Give it to me. I want to feel your seed in me again," Lerì commands.

"You are evil my yawne," I smile at her, "but now I want you," I quickly grab her.

"Kehe!" she yells pushing me away breaking the tsaheylu. I give her a confused look, and she walks away swaying her hips from me with her back turned. I look at her and run up to her placing my hand on her shoulder. She swiftly twists around and grabs my forearm; using martial arts I taught her. Lerì flips me over to the ground and pins me down while sitting on my abdomen with my arms locked to my side. I feel the heat and moisture from Lerì's flower. Then she grabs my tswin and pulls it to her, and my head is face to face with her.

"Know this ma mate, you belong to me and only me. No other will have you only I," Lerì claims.

She kisses me hard forcing her tongue into my mouth. After a minute, Lerì breaks the kiss, and she smiles down at me. She moves in closer again as if was going to kiss me again, but in a quick motion, Lerì bites my neck sinking her fangs into the point drawing blood, and I feel her drinking. "AHHH!" I scream in pain, yet I become hornier and the exploding urge to perform the mating ritual again. As Lerì continues to drink, I work my arms from my side. Lerì releases my neck to find my arms free; I grab hold and flip her to the ground, but wink a little since she keep hold a my tswìn.

"Now you know this my mate, you also belong to me and only me!" I yell in response and bite her neck sinking my fangs in and drawing blood. While drinking, she screams out, "FUCK ME NOW EAN! FUCK ME NOW!"

I ram my manhood into her thrusting wildly. She rejoins our tswìn together again firing waves of lust, passion, and ecstasy racing through us. I only sink deep in Lerì firing my seed into womb. I release her neck and rise my head to the night sky screaming, "LERÌ!"

"Ean it's so hot," Lerì says again grabbing the under part of oeyä tail and stroking it again, "but we're not done yet."

"You are greedy my love," I smile looking down at her and start to thrust into her again.

"FTANG!" she hisses crossing her legs holding me in position. Lerì flips us over and pushes me flat onto the ground pushing down on my chest with her hands. She pushes herself up and clashes down impaling herself while releasing an ear shattering moan. She rises herself up again and fall again. With each thrust she went faster and faster while her pussy gets tighter and tighter. We moaned loudly as the feeling of our sex organs gliding together. My penis enters her womb filled with my seed and her entryway pulses tightly around the head then shaft squeezing around it. While the rest of Lerì's walls of her flower also squeeze like a vice-grip and gets wetter with each thrust.

"Ean (pant) make us (pant) cum! Give me (moan) more of your (pant) seed! You hear (pant) me (moan)! I want more (pant) of your (pant) seed! Give it to me! NOW!" Lerì moans loudly.

I grab her hips and thrust wild and fiercely into her.

"Yes (pant) Yes! Break me (moan) in (moan) half! Tear into (pant) me with your (moan) huge (pant) cock! That's (moan) it (pant) I feel it (moan)! I feel it! I'm cumming! I'M (screaming while moaning) CUMMING!"

"I'M CUMMING TOO!"

"EANNNNN!" she screams

"LERRRÌÌÌ!" I scream as the reservoirs of my seed blast into Lerì core. I see Lerì shaking and she falls on top of my chest both of us breathing heavily.

"Ma Ean, I feel your seed still coming into me. It's so hot and wet your seed is filling my womb. Rutxe stay in me while we sleep. Rutxe," Lerì moans out softly.

"I will ma muntxate," I whisper into her ear while running my hand over head and my other arm wrapped around her.

"I'm with you forever ma muntxatan. Ma Ean," Lerì whispers into my ear.

"I'm with you forever ma muntxate. Ma Lerì," I response to her.

We both fall asleep and dream of our future together.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

Once they wake up a few hours later, Lerì and Ean still breathing slightly heavy from the lingering orgasms still rushing through their bodies. They remain holding each other in their arms till Lerì asks, "Ean, you ready fight against sempu? Are you scared?"

"Srane," Ean replies, "but I fear not, he won't beat me."

Lerì starts to get up and separate each from other; she softy speaks, "Our love will cause another war."

Ean pulls her gently back to him to show and give confident to Lerì; Ean whispers, "Ma Lerì, I will not let that happen I promise. We are the next olo`eyktan of our clans. We can joins our clans together and make them see that we are stronger together than apart." Ean starts remembering the story Kxneì told him about the history of the Hufwetanhìatan and Tanhìtìtxur.

Years before they were born Lerì's clan Tanhìtìtxur and Ean's clan Hufwetanhìatan went to war because the olo´eyktan from Tanhìtìtxur was killed in cold blood. The warrior responsible claimed that the olo´eyktan betrayed the trust of the Hufwetanhìatan by making packs with other clans to attack them, so they could take territory and merge their clans together by force. Tanhìtìtxur claimed that they were planning to destroy them by killing their olo´eyktan. Tanhìtìtxur demanded that the warrior responsible for the dirty killing be sent to them for punishment. Ean's ancestor was not the wisest leader at the time, and proclaimed that the warrior will only be taken until all Hufwetanhìatan spirits walked with Eywa. With that statement, Hufwetanhìatan and Tanhìtìtxur went to war. The battles destroyed many of their warriors, ayikran, and aypa´li. Their lands were covered with the bodies and blood of smuke and smukan. Kxneì told Ean that war lasted for fifty years. The clans were greatly abated because both lost their olo´eyktan and many other love ones. The war between the tribes ended thanks to the vrrtep sawtute arrival to Pandora. The clans agreed to peace an agreement and created samsiyu council. The council duty is meant to ensure that the peace between their clans is maintained.

* * *

><p>Once the vrrtep sawtute were defeated and driven away from Pandora, Aleena and Mewtxä met and went through the mating ritual. Ten years after Ean was born, and their clans decided to intermingle with each other. Before Ean became taronyu, he met Lerì while assisting his sa'nok. When he first met her, Ean felt his tokx moving on its own toward her. Once he got close enough to her to talk with, her sempu dashed in between us and gather her up then walk towards Ean and he proclaimed while walking pass me, "Half Na'vi"<p>

At first, Ean didn't understand what Zeaw meant. Aleena comes towards him. "Ean, I…," she starts while walking over to Ean. Lerìyä sempul blocks Aleena's path looks at him and says, "Rutxe move olo'eyktan."

He looks back at her and shouts, "Watch it! Diseased Na'vi."

Aleena's face fills with shock and sadness. Ean's remember his sa`nu having that face when Kxneì said hurtful and mean things to her. He began to feel an overwhelming anger explode within and without thinking he yell, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ean charged head on towards him Zeaw. Ean rushed into a low flying tackle for his legs. Ean made contact with Zeaw and falls to the ground; they start wresting on the ground. Seconds later Zeaw overpowers Ean, and he was at his mercy. He puts Ean into headlock and called over other warriors detain him. Just as the warriors were taking control of Ean with a targeted leap and landing, Mewtxä land in front of them.

Ean look at him and cry out, "Sempul help me!"

Mewtxä turns his head slowly while looking at his `itan with angry and says, "Skxawng 'itan!Why did you attack Olo`eyktan?"

Tears began to fall from his menari, "He…"

"Quiet `itan!" he shouts back then turns to Zeaw, "Forgive my `itan."

Hearing his sempu apologize to the one that had belittled Aleena just like Kxneì, he couldn't take anymore. Memories of Kxneì harsh treatment of Ean's sa'nu flash pass his eyes while viewing Mewtxä kneeling before the dishonoring leader. Ean kept seeing the sad images of what Kxneì did to his sa'nu. Aleena gave up so much to become Na'vi, and Eywa found her tirea pure to go through her eye and return to as a Na'vi. Ean thinks, _~ No I will not let them do this to her. ~_

"KEHE! KEHE! SEMPUL STOP!" Ean scream. Feeling the rage, angry, passion, and determination, he picks myself up off the ground with the two warriors holding on to him. Ean can feel the strength of three palulukan flowing through him. Ean focus his strength into his legs, and with a loud roar his explode up overturning the two warriors into the air. A sense of shock, fear, and amazement ran across the faces of all present at the display of Ean's super strength.

Full of pride and determination to reclaim Aleena's honor, Ean proclaim, "Olo'eyktan Zeaw, I challenge you!"

Zeaw looks at him with an empty and laughable look on his face he remarked by saying, "Kehe. Not until you become tsamsiyu, then I fight you. Do you accept?"

"Srane!" Ean shout in response.

Afterwards, Ean left Tanhìtìtxur kelutral and took his taronyu training with great passion and speed. Ean promised himself to become tsamsiyu, return and defeat Zeaw, and reclaim his sa'nok's honor.

* * *

><p>Six years later, while Ean was preparing for his trial at Iknimaya, something strange was happening to him. Ean began to feel draw to some place. The feeling kept telling him to go into na'ring. Ean kept telling himself, <em>~I don't have time to go wondering off. I have to focus on my training. ~<em> Day after day, the sensation telling him to enter na'ring grew stronger and stronger and would not give him rest. One night, the strange feeling started to overpower Ean, so he let the sensation take control. Ean found himself walking to the river that border of their great clans. Ean heard the water run down the streambed, and he crossed the rushing water doing what he can to kept his balance as the water rushed around my legs. After Ean overcame the fury river, he continued onward into the illuminate woodlands allowing his feelings to guide each step and movement he made. Finally, he came to a clearing, laminate by the light of the na'ring, there she was shooting. Ean was stung by her beauty and grace as train her bow on the target and fired. She missed completely. She aimed again, and she missed again. Over and over, she aimed at her target and missed.

"AH Hahahaha!" Ean couldn't help but laugh so loudly that she heard.

The next thing Ean knows she shooting at him. Thinking quickly, Ean springs to the left of her arrow. She rearms and fires again. Ean jump to the right of the flying arrow, he knew there was only one way to stop this assault. Ean waited for the next arrow to fly by, and after he dodges it. He ran straight at her using the utral as cover and his superior speed to dodge the other arrows. The arrows continue fly regardless as he continue to get closer. Ean breaks through into the clearing and tackle her and knocked the bow out of her hand. They wrestle round with each other until Ean pinned her to the ground.

Out of breath, Ean leans over his target with her arms pinned to the ground with his hands over pushing down on her wrist. Ean can't help but be hypnosis by her beauty, and her eyes looked like someone he knew from the past.

"Hey what's your name?" I questioned.

"My name is Lerì" She retorted.

Ean lets her go with a confuse look on his face. They both get off the ground, and he keep looking at her with a strange look. Ean kept thinking, _~where have heard her name before? ~_ Then it came to him, "Wait Lerì, I know you. Remember me. Ean" The same expressions that he had on showed now went to her while she was thinking about who he is.

After a little time, Lerì looked at him, and her expression went from angry warrior to lovable friend. "Ean!" she laughed out with glee.

They gave each other a great hug and started talking about what has pasted since Ean challenged her father to battle. Then he got to the part about how he found her, "It felt like Eywa brought us together." They talked as they walked around.

"Ean look," she points out.

"Utral Aymorkìyä," Ean state. They run over into the groove and talk and laugh with each over.

"We can't be together in public our families will become angry," Lerì states.

"Then we meet here. This will our private sanctuary with only Eywa watching over us," Ean smiles. Over time, two met over and over. On their seventeenth birthday after they completed their taronyu trials, Ean confessed, "Lerì I love you, and I want to be only with you."

"Ean it is time for me to choice a mate," she replied.

"Chose me as your mate," Ean plead.

"I already have and I love you, but we can't perform the mating rite tonight," Lerì responded.

"Then when ma Lerì," he asked while running his hands through her hair.

"Three weeks from now we will meet her and ask our Great Mother to bless our union. Then that night I will be yours and you will be mine," she plans.

"I look forward to that day," he kisses her and leaves to return home.

* * *

><p>"Ean!" a voice calls out.<p>

His attention slowly returns to the present. Lerì keeps saying his name, "Ean!"

"Srane!" he replies.

"Nga lu fpom srak?" She asks.

"Srane!" Ean smiles at her.

"What were you thinking about?" She questions.

"About you ma Lerì?" he says and sees her crack a smile.

"What will you do about your challenge with sempu?" She states rubbing her hand over my chest.

"I agreed to his challenge and I will reclaim ma sa`nu's honor while putting him in his place!_" _

Lerì looks into Ean eyes with worry and asks, "And what about us?"

He holds her closer and says, "He must know that we are mated." I kiss her warm moist lips and smile, "I will always be with you, and no one will ever tear us apart."

A/N: Please review and comment, so I can know what you think.

* * *

><p>Vocab:<p>

Pehem = what

Kehe = No

Ftang = Stop

Tanhìtìtxur olo = Star Power Clan

Hufwetanhìatan olo = Wind Starlight Clan

Tsamiyu = warrior


	5. Old Beginning, New Secrets, and DarkTale

Chapter Four:

Characters:

Olo`eyktan Hangì

Age: 55

Description: 9ft 9in tall, slimmer trim body shape with braided Mohawk hair style.

Bio: Hangì is twelfth olo`eyktan of Hufwetanhìatan clan. Father of Mewtxä and mated with Tsahìk Kxneì. Hangì is passive olo`eytkan till a problem arises that threatens the olo or his family. Hangì was very wary when Mewtxä captured Aleena while his party was on a hunting trip. His view about Aleena when he heard she fought and beat Mewtxä and three other trained warriors at the same time. After the war with the tawtute, he welcomed Aleena into olo, but he had to step in when Aleena was able to take a mate because a massive fight broke out among the single warriors. He decided to hold a contest among the men, and to say Mewtxä stood tall as the victor of the combatants, but there were a few sore losers.

**Spuwin Sngä'iyu, Mip, sí Vawm Ayvun**

**Old Beginning, New Secrets, and Dark Tales**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**Back at Kelutral**

Aleena continues to talking with the elder woman, "Listen what you are saying it doesn't add up. What makes you think that another clan attacked the Kenten?" She rubs her chin while walking around, "From what you told me there was no evidence of spears, arrows, or pa'li's tracks."

"But there were bodies litter all over the place with signs of massive trauma! Plus the bodies had strange cuts that might have been made by weapons or something. Here look for yourself Aleena," the elder tawtute states holding out a holopad.

"Fine," Aleena takes the pad and careful examines the images, "if another clan is responsible for this massacre, then which clan would do this and why?" Aleena inquires.

"I don't know. That's why I am here. I want you to come with us to warn the other clans that they may be attacked at any time," the elder tawtute explains.

"That would explain why you, yourself came out find me. Fine once Mewtxä, Txep, and Ean get back, we will go talk with the other clans in the region. Sadly, many clans still distrust humans, but I think with us there and this evidence. We might just get them to cooperate with us. I hope," Aleena explains.

In na`vi Kxneì interjects to everyone present while pointing at the elder tawtute, "I will go with you!"

"Kxneì, do you think that is the best idea? Mewtxä and I can handle this," Aleena responds moving in-between Kxneì and elder tawtute.

"Kehe! I must go with you! Besides you are only half-Na`vi! They would not believe words coming from you!" Kxneì yells.

A flash of anger races across Aleena's face as she balls up her fist, but she takes a deep breath and says, "Kxneì what's the real reason you want to go with us."

Before Kxneì can respond, a voice rings out for inside kelutral, "Because it will show that Eywa does not wish for another tragic massacre to be fall her `eveng. You need the wisdom of their tsahìk." An older male Na`vi wearing a beaded choker with the bones of a palulukan linked into in; he approaches everyone and continues speaking in Na`vi, "Kxneì, you must trust in our 'ite and 'itan." He move closer to Aleena and places a hand on Aleena's shoulder and smiles at her then looks back that Kxneì, "Aleena and you must work as 'aw to protect ayoeng clan. I believe in her and you learn to as well ma Kxneì." Then he turns looks at the tawtute and says, "I'm olo`eyktan Hangì."

Aleena looks at the elder Na`vi and smiles. She nods her head thanking him for his encouragement. At the same time, the elder tawtute begins to smile; but before anyone can see her, she lowers her head.

"ALEENA!" A voice rings out from the from the far edge of the na`ring. Everyone looks around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"SA'NOK! KALTXÌ!" A female voice rings out. Again everyone looks around at the surrounding ayutral. The sawtute could not figure out who or where the voices, but the elder tawtute recognized the male voice and she quietly said to herself_, ~It has been some time Mewtxä.~_

"MA ALEENA!" From the east tree line, two Na'vi come running up to passing by villagers going on with their daily actives. From the crowd, an adult male Na'vi wearing a blue bucker on his right forearm with training equipment strapped to his back, and a brown loincloth. Alongside him, a female Na'vi a little shorter than her male counterpart. She is carring a light-blue with dark blue strip staff and a short hunters' knife. The girl is wearing a necklace of assorted colored leaves similar to her mother's necklace. They come running to the group with a questioning look about why there are sawtute at Kelutral.

"Ma Mewtxä," Aleena smiles running over and jumps into his embrace and kisses him deeply. She then looks to her right and smiles reaching out and rubbing her hand on Txep's chin "Txep. Oel ngati kameie. How was training ma `ite?"

Txep smiles and rolls her eyes speaking in her native tongue, "It was sìltsan, and I got an one up on Ean when I knocked into the river." She starts laughing out loud.

Aleena only smiles and shakes her head, then looks at her mate and says, "Ma Mewtxä. We must leave with…," Aleena stops in the middle of the sentence and starts to glancing around. Twisting her head left to right and right to left; she steps back from Mewtxä's embrace and continues to looks around. She looks at Mewtxä and asks, "Ma Mewtxä, where is Ean?"

"Ean is embarrassed because I defeated him," Txep says after settling down from her laughing to a large grin on her face telling everyone that she bested her older and more experienced brother in a training exercise.

"Txep stop. Remember a strong warrior never boost her victories because it dishonors your opponent," Aleena states.

"Aleena there is no time to waste. You all must kä now!" Hangì states with a booming voice to catch everyone attention, so they remember the urgently of the situation.

The elder woman walks over to Aleena and taps her on leg saying, "Aleena is everything ok? Where is Ean?"

"He is missing, but we don't have time to wait for him. Let's get going. We'll take our ayirkan and lead the way. Ok mom," Aleena orders still scanning the edge of the na'ring to looking for any sign of her `itan.

Before the elder woman starts back to her Samson, she glances towards Aleena and everyone else and inquires, "Aleena! Mewtxä! Who is she?" she points to Txep.

"We'll have introductions later sa`nu, we must go now!" Aleena yells back.

* * *

><p>The elder woman nods and begins to the walk back at full speed to the Samson, a loud noise breaks the calm of air. One of the taronyu comes charging in at full speed on her pa'li with what looks like two others lying face-down on their stomachs on tail end of the pa'li. She continues her directed fever pitch charge towards the congregated group.<p>

"MA OLO'EYKTAN, MA OLO'EYKTAN!" she yells as her pa'li comes closer and closer to everyone.

Less than fifteen feet away, she commands her pa'li to come to an abrupt stop causing a great amount of dirt and dusk to be kick up toward everyone.

Once the dust clears the air, everyone can easily see the mangle bodies of two Na'vi taronyu lying behind the settle. Everyone menari widen at shocking damage to done to their bodies.

"HEALER COME NOW! NOW!" Hangì yells again and again.

"AYZEYKOYU! HEALERS HERE NOW!" Aleena also orders as she rushes over and checks to see if they we are still breathing. Aleena hears faint breaths coming from each of them. "Eywa irayo nga," she says softy to herself. Aleena looks at Txep and says, "Txep help me." Then Aleena turns the other direction and cries out, "MOM! MOTHER! SA'NOK PLEASE HELP! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

The elder tawtute turns slightly and sees the seriously wounded Na`vi. She gives responding head nod signal before she rushes to the Samson.

Wasting no time, Aleena, Txep, Mewtxä, and Hangì gently picks up the two taronyu and begins carrying them to the Healers' Cove. The cove was a little walk from Kelutral. "Gently now," Aleena commands Txep and others as they carry the wounded to the cove. Halfway to there, three Na'vi come running up to the group wearing was woven bags around them, yet as they got closer a choking cough rings out the mouth of female taronyu and starts splitting up blood.

"FTANG!" Txep demands, "LOOK!" she points out while lowering down the body.

"Aleena, how are th… Oh-no!" the elder woman calls out reaching into her bag she pulls out scanning device and waves it over the blacken-cyan blue and red beaten body of the taronyu. "This is no not good. She has a broken rib and collapsed lung. Plus fluid is filling the other lung. We have to hurry if we're going save her life." She reaches into her bag again and puts on gloves and protection over her glasses.

"Aleena! I need hold her down. I have cut now if we want any chance to save her." She orders while grabbing another instrument from here bag.

Txep directs two of the healers to attend to the male taronyu. They escort him back to the cove. The last healer stands closely and observes the elder woman perform field medicine. Other Na'vi start to gather around to see what is happening, but before they could get any closer, Txep stops them to sends the onlookers away.

The female warrior screams as the elder woman makes the first cut. The warrior continues to cry over and over with each cut. "Ok!" the elder tutee expresses after making a couple incisions along rib line. Holding a pad in one hand and small tube in the other, she pushes it into her body some sounds of pain and comes out of the now unconscious taronyu. "Aleena you know what to do next right?" She inquires.

"Yes!" Aleena replies. She grabs the small plastic tube and brings it to her lips then gently blows. On the pad, the elder tutee sees the lung re-inflate.

"Good that will make it easier for her to breathe," the elder woman proclaims, and her claim is quickly back as the taronyu breathing goes from heavy labor to the more eased, "Now let's get the excess fluid out of the other lung." Using the same tool, she cuts a similar hole on the right side. She inserts another to small tube into her body and red fluid came oozing out of damage lung. Her breathing became even more ease while the expression on the taronyu face went from laboring pain to soften relax. "Ok her breathing is stable. Listen carefully," the elder tutee says looking at the remaining healer, "You have to move…" seeing a look of confusion growing on healer's face, "…and you have no clue what I am saying." The elder woman giggles a little and looks at Aleena, "Sweetheart will you translate for me please." Once again, the female taronyu starts coughing again loudly to drawn everyone's attention and blood particles comes flying from the her mouth.

~_Damn!_~ The elder woman yells in her head. Before Aleena could start translating into Na'vi, the elder woman brings out her holopad again and preforms another scan over the woman's body. ~_Shit! The broken rib fragments are lacerating her lower wind pipe_. ~ "Aleena tell them stop moving her! Fragments from her rib is lounged in the lower wind pipe, if we move her anymore it will puncture her wind pipe completely and cause her to suffocate." The elder woman doctor puts the holopad down and gets a small transmitter out of one of the pockets in her pants, she calls out "Come in Samson 117, Come in Samson 117. This is a Medical Red Alert! Repeat Medical Red Alert!"

From the transmitter a voice responds, "Go ahead General Hedsonbious. What's your medical emergency?"

"Joey bring the ENMK stat!" She orders.

"Roger Ma'am!" Joey replies.

"Aleena, we going perform have to open surgery. Tell them that we need hot water, dry cloths, and a clean table" she orders.

Without a moments haste, Aleena relays the required items to the healer couching down next to her. With a quick head nod the healer gets up and runs off, a minute later a human man comes up carrying oversize backpack that is twice as tall and three times the width. He rushes up to the elder tutee's side and begins to unload the materials from the pack.

"Joey power up all equipment, set up the IV packs, and give Aleena the blood tester kit" she commands, "Aleena what her blood type?"

Aleena takes the tester and inserts into the woman's body to draw blood into the sensor. After one minute, the sensor showed 'D-' on the screen. "Mom she's D neg." she cries out.

"Ok! Joey prep up three bags of D neg. packs," the doctor orders.

The healer along with Mewtxä and Txep returns with the items needs for prepare for surgery.

"Joey how much field medical training do you have?" the doctor inquires.

Just completing the IV and blood pack set up, he responds, "Level 3 Doc!"

~_Shit! He has only have advance First-Aid, but he will have to do for of our nurse, ~_ she yells in her mind. "Ok! Joey, we need your help to pull this surgery off and save this woman's life, so you must follow my instructions by the letter. Do you understand?" she questions as she is washing her hands in the hot water. She catches a quick glace of Joey's expression to see his face full of confusion and doubt while looks down at the bewildered woman on the ground, "JOEY! GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD OUT THE CLOUDS AND FOCUS!" she yells.

"YES MA'AM GENERAL!" he responds in a proper Marines response.

After putting on bio-degradable medical protection gear, Joey watches and listens with intense passion to all the orders Doctor Hedsonbious gives during the surgery. After twenty minutes into the operation, a loud beeping noise comes ringing out the heart monitor

"Mother her CO2 stats are falling and BP spiking from 128 over 64 to 188 over 103 and BPM is clashing to below 50! SHE IS GOING TO CLASH! FUCK JOEY GET THE MASK AND LISINIOPRIL! WE GOT TO STABLIZE HER CO2 STATS AND LOW HER BP!" Aleena reports while they worked on stabilize her stats, the doctor continue to removing fragments of bones imbed in her lower wind pipe.

"What her stat levels? She is stable?" the elder doctor inquiries from the side of the patient, "Aleena tell me something!"

"SA'NU RUTXE! I'M WORKING ON IT!" Aleena yells out without noticing that she is speaking in Na'vi, "Joey charge the paddles to 150 joules and stand by! Mom I'm sorry, but she about to go into Cardiac Arrest if we can't get BP stable. What your status? How much more do you had go?"

"I'm finished removing all the fragments from lower wind pipe. I'm sealing the puncture wounds now," she reports.

Another three minutes passed with the woman on the brink of stoking, "Her CO2 and BP are stabilizing. Joey kill the paddles she going to make it." Aleena says with great relief in her voice.

"Let start closing her up, and Joey get the antibiotics and recover robes." the doctor orders.

* * *

><p>Once the operation is completed, Joey set up tent around the around the young woman to protect her during her recovery. Meanwhile Aleena checks on the other taronyu injuries, and elder tutee stays with her patient.<p>

Three hours have pass, since the injured saronyu were brought back to Kelutral, Hangì gathers everyone involve and guides them to the outskirts of the village to get answers about what's going on.

"Mì Uk what happened?" Hangì asks.

"Olo`eyktan aynantang attack us in na'ring!" she replies.

"You must have gotten close to their settlement areas," Aleena suggests.

"Kehe, they attacked us!" Mì Uk continues.

"Aleena, Mì Uk was with two expert taronyu. They would have been able to see any signs of aynantang settlements," Mewtxä rebutters.

"Ok but why would aynantang `eko them?" Aleena asks, "And for extent of their injuries. This raises another question; why would aynantang continue to `eko? Normally once you leave their territory; they will back end their attack."

"Olo`eyktan" Mì Uk says shallowly while looking at her hands shaking from the fear that she could have been killed, "I looked into their menari. They were not aynantang, slä demons."

"Vrrtep? What do mean you demons?" Hangì questions, "What else did nga see?"

Noticing her hands beginning shaking more violently and her breathing becoming erratic, Aleena figures she is on the vague of a panic attack. She steps forwards and orders, "Hangì I'm sorry, but Txep take your friend back to kelutral so she can rest." Txep nods and leads Mì Uk away.

"I'll go with, maybe Ean has returned," Mewtxä walks with Txep and Mì Uk.

After they leave, more questioning about the situation starts, but there seem to be more questions than answers.

"Aleena did she say nantang were demons'?" the confuse doctor questions.

"She did mom, but I can't figure out what would cause them go crazy?" Aleena states.

"Maybe it they came in contacted some type of virus that drove them crazy?" Aleena's mother theorizes. "If that is true then could it be a new airborne virus, mycobacterial or a fungus from one of plants?"

"I going to say no to that theory mom, if it was airborne other animals around the area would have been affect as well, but according to Mì Uk only the nantang were acting out."

"Then that leaves us with a fungus or mycobacteria," the elder tutee states.

"Ok I'll take that, but then explain why and how so many nantang were affected with same virus and why didn't other animals or hunting party so any signs of infection?" Aleena debates.

"Aleena, we won't get any answers just standing around here. We need to get a team out there and get samples." The doctor claims.

"Do you think we will find the fungus or trace elements of the mycobacteria?" Aleena retorts.

"If not then Eywa must ordered the attack" the elder doctor ended.

* * *

><p>Only understanding bits and pieces of conversation between the two doctors, Kxneì is seconds away from blowing up over their debate when she comprehends the last line elder doctor says. She yells, "WHAT! This is not Eywa's way! Sawtute! You are the creator of this!" Becoming more enraged about all things the sawtute did to Pandora and the Na'vi. The anger in her eyes grows more and more. Forgetting all other senses, Kxneì removes her knife from the holder on her lower hip and points it menacing at the elder doctor.<p>

The elder doctor watches her with the idea that she may be showing signs from the same virus that affected the aynantang. She jumps when the tall Na'vi woman hisses very loudly and starting charging at her yelling, "NGA MUST PAY FOR YOUR EVIL!"

"KEHE!" Aleena yells loudly while running to cutoff Kxneì's charge, "LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE KXNEÌ!" Meeting her just feet away from the elder doctor, Aleena grabs Kxneì's wrists and wrestles for control of the knife until they fall to ground. Rolling over and over each other, the grass was flatten into misshapen circle. The Na'vi women continue to the struggle for control of the knife and the life of elder doctor. Aleena yells out when pins down Kxneì, "GIVE IT UP KXNEÌ YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR MY SA'NU!"

Mewtxä re-entered the meeting area when he sees the women wrestling; he rushes over while yelling, "Ma Aleena! Sa'nu! You must stop NOW! NOW!" Mewtxä grabs Aleena and drags her away separating the two. Mewtxä helps Aleena get to her feet, and he does a quick scan over her for any wounds from the wrestling match. The only injury is a scar on her left leg is partly re-opened. A small amount of blood oozes from the cut down her leg. Everyone is told that she got the injury during her taronyu training, but at times she would be seen her rubbing scar and crying.

Ean nor Txep knew if she shredded tears because she is in pain or if there is more to the story about how she got the scar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flashback)<strong>_

Three years ago after Ean completed training for the day; he went to river clean up before txon gathering. Ean walked slowly through the na'ring enjoying the setting sun and while passing by a brush, he heard his sa'nu and sempu voices. Ean couldn't understand what they were saying, so he quietly with great lethal and caution not make any sound approach his target.

"Mewtxä, I dreamed that he try to kill me. My leg still hurts from his weapon," Aleena stated and her face seemed to be disheartened and full of fear, and she continued to rub her hand over the scar.

"Aleena, he is dead! Poan can never hurt you again" Mewtxä responded. He gently grabbed her hand and moved it to his chest over his heart, and he cupped her face wiped away tears that fell down her face. He placed his other hand on her breast over her heart. "Ma Aleena," he said with a soft loving tone; she could feel the troubling sea within her heart calming.

"Ma Aleena, our `eveng is with Eywa," he said feeling his breaking heart for their lose baby.

"Ean and Txep have the right to know about what happen," Aleena responded with tears falling down her face once again.

"Maway Aleena, they will know when the time is right," Mewtwä said wiping the tears away.

~ _What did they mean? Did we have another sibling? If so what happened? _~ The questions spin faster and faster through Ean's head. He tried to keep listening to them, but he failed to notice a sneaking presence coming closer and closer.

Txep spotted Ean looking at something and figured that this was the time that she could get the drop on her tsmukan. Txep was determine to prove to that was ready to start hunters' training. So being as quiet as zize`, with the stealth of a palulukan, and wrath of an `angtsìk. Txep stalked Ean until the right second to attack. Just then, a faint breeze blow downwind allowing him to catch Txep's scent, and before she could attack he turned quickly yelled, "FTANG! TXEP STOP!" Lowing his voice, "I win!" However Txep did not stop, she was able to grab Ean's tail. Now wrestling with each other, he grabbed her leg; she kept a hold of his kxetse and using her legs lock around his waist. Still struggling with her, Ean said, "Txep ftang! Sa`nu and sempu are here!" She stopped struggling with him.

She stood up, "What!" She yelled out loudly, "SA`NU! SEM…" Before she finished the word, Ean grabbed her and throw his hand over her mouth, quietly tell her, "Quiet Txep, I want ting mikyun"

But it was too late their hiding spot was blown and Mewtxä moved from away from Aleena. He stood up moved his head quickly through the air and started moving in our direction.

"Who is out there?" he called out, "`itan. `ite is that you?"

Thinking quickly, Ean started wrestling with Txep again. Displaying moves and that would use in hand to hand combat. "Txep follow my lead" he quickly said to her. While signaling to her that their sempu was approaching. She quickly caught on to what he was doing, and she played right along. Mewtxä seconds later discovered them wrestling with other.

"Ean! Txep! Kempe are you two doing here?" he questioned.

Before Ean could give an answer Aleena came up beside Mewtxä put arm around his waist and asked, "Mewtxä! Oh I need, kids what are you doing?!" Using Aleena, Ean decided to make a quick exit with Txep.

Getting up quickly, he helped Txep to her feet. Ean faced his parents and quickly stated, "Kaltxì ma sa`nu, Kìyevame ma sa`nu, ma sempu see at kelutral!" Picking up Txep throwing her over his shoulder; Ean took off running before they could ask or say anything. Ean felt like he grew ikran wings and live up to his name 'Blue Wind Runner' because thinking about amount of trouble they would get in if Mewtxä and Aleena ever figured out that Ean and Txep were spying on them. Ever since then, Ean wanted to know the full story about the mystery person and their lost sibling.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

><p>Vocab<p>

Lu = is, am, be

nume = learn

Mune = two

ngaytxon = sorry

Kìyevame = see you later

vrrtep = demon

Kxetse = tail

Tìng mikyun= to listen

Maway = calm

'itan/ 'ite= son/ daugher

`eveng = child

zize'= hellfire wasp

`angtsìk = strumbeast

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you


	6. Sibling Why? Please No!

**Smuk Lumpe? Rutxe Kehe!**

**(Sibling Why? Please No!)**

* * *

><p>"Sa`nu! Ma Sa`nu!" Txep yells rushing from kelutral.<p>

Mewtxä still holds on to Aleena as she regains her balance after her scar is partially reopen by Kxneì's failed attack on Aleena's mother. Blood beings slowly oozing from the reopen gash; and the elder African-American doctor walks to Aleena. She looks up with a puzzle look in her eyes, but the puzzled expression changes to sad dishearten gaze remembering the tale behind the injury.

Using her transmitter the elder doctor calls out, "Joey bring my medical kit!"

A minute later, Joey comes running up snaps into attention and says, "Here you go General Hedsonbious ma`am!"

She bring her right hand to the forehead and says quietly, "This young scientist is a real pain," seeing that he is still scare from the operation he helped in it would be natural for him to snap back to his military training.

Joey quickly notices her mouth motion and he clearly denotes, "Sorry ma`am, I forget you don't like being call General but Doctor!"

"Joey," She says calmly

"Ma`am!"

"Just give me the damn kit!"

"Oh sorry ma`am!"

"Mewtxä help Aleena over here," She orders pointing over to an earthen bench. Mewtxä picks up her like baby and carries her over to the area.

"Aleena does it hurt?" she asks examining her injury.

"No mom. It just… it just," tears starts to shape up in her eyes. Aleena's big beautiful amber colour eyes go to half their size as she uses all her might to fight the tears, but emotions overwhelm her will and bring up the memories of pain from the past. The tears flow like a waterfall from her semi-shut eyes. Aleena grabs Mewtxä's hand and places her other hand over her lower abdomen trying to draw the strength needed to stop the heart-breaking feelings now coming to the surface. Aleena does everything she can, but her emotions refuse to obey.

The elder doctor motions over to Aleena's leg while examining the injury. "Aleena. Mewtxä. I am sorry. I know it's hard but…" she starts to chock up remembering the horrible and tragic event that claim an innocent life.

Txep rushes onto the scene calling out enthusiastically, "MA SA`NOK! MA SEMPUL! OLO`EYKTAN! TSAHIK! Mì Uk…"

Before she can finish delivering the message, her quicken pace slows as if she is walking in quick sand. She comes to a complete stop with her face showing confusion, disguise, and anger as she looks at her sa'nu's leg and face. Txep's menari scan each person carefully trying to identify the onw who attacked Aleena. Txep's expression changes from excited and panic to a hunter searching for her prey. Txepä menari scans vigorously; her pupils are full dicolate searching for any clue or trace to who attack her sa`nok. Txep glances over each person from top to bottom.

Naturally she starts with the sawtute, but she finds nothing to tie them Aleena's injury. Txep learned from her parents and taronyu training that a blade or spear cause the injury. Not 100% sure that a tawtute is not responsible, she visually strip search them again. From the sawtute point of view, Txep looks like turok preying down on its next meal. It seems as time itself is frighten by Txepä present that it freezes everything, so it will not be seen by her. Her powerful Na`vi's menari pierce through time's hold and only allows her to move freely while everyone waits for her judgment to come forth. Txep's fixed view is convince that the sawtute are not the cause of Aleena injury; her grim reaper eyes turn to the a one of the Na`vi. Just like the sawtute, Txep scans her next suspect.

Time still remains frozen by Txepä powerful warrior spirit, so the world around her remains stationary. Txep keeps searching every part of the Na`vi present around Aleena without discrimination. Txep searches her sempul and Hangì. She finds no trace or evidence showing that they are responsible for Aleena wounds; then Txepä menari turn to Kxneì.

Txep starts at her finely braided hair with feathers and beads woven in with great detail to mimic a small crown. She moves to Kxneìyä face which is quite beautiful for a woman of her age, and her face still shows signs of youth and majestic beauty. Txep thinks, ~_when Kxneì and Sempu stand close to each other; they have similar facial features near the nose, eyes, and mouth. Ean and oe never ask about sempuä parents.~_ Noticing that she is taking too long on facial recognition, Txep continues scanning down making note of the elite fashion her hair is braid in from of her signalling to all who see her that she is the vessel that Eywa chooses to speak through. She knows the great responsible and training it takes to become Tsahìk also the respect and honor that comes along with the position.

_~There no way Tsahìk would attack sa`nu~_ Txep says to herself, yet remaining steadfast she continues scanning Kxneì moving down to her waist is her drawn hunter's knife, Txep quickly glance over the blade and sees nothing. Just before moving on, Txep finds evidence the evidences she needs. On the outer sharpen curve of the blade, a small amount of blood dips down. Time is release from Txepä mightly tirea, and she focus on her single target. The world around Txep restarts as if everyone else didn't miss a beat. Her mind starts to flash back to all the times Kxneì mock, accuse, and verbally degrades Aleena because of her past history.

_~Why?!~ _She ask herself again then says out loud with a low tone "I will just ask you? Kxneì lumpe? I know you don't like ma sa`nu, slä lumpe?!" Txep pauses for a moment trying to fight back the tears building up behind her eyes.

"Why?! You want to tspang her!" She screams as her rage increases more and more to the point her eyes look like they have fire raging within. "Oe will kill nga, Kxneì!Oe will kill nga!" Recalling every moment in the past when Kxneì calls out to Aleena she directs it to Kxneì this time, "NGA LU …!" Everyone stares at her with baited breathe wondering what the enrage Na`vi will say and do.

"NGA LU KEHE NA`VIIII!" Txep yells drawing her blade from its holster across her chest and goes to into a full charge at Kxneì. Txep knows only way to satisfy her justify rage is spilling the blood of the Tsahìk. _~This woman who tried to take away one of the most important person in my life.~_

Images of the past events between Aleena and herself flash pass her eyes. One memory showed Aleena and Txep when she was seven in a full out brawl with Aleena over her bedtime; Txep realizes it was a silly fight but it didn't matter. She thinks,_ ~ I know sa`nu and I have times when we get don't get along and fight, but she has done everything Kxneì wanted and times even more to prove herself. However what Kxneì did to sa`nu is unforgivable.~_

Quickly realizing Txep is preparing an attack run at Kxneì, Mextxä leaps from Aleena's side and rushs to stop her, _~not good,~ _he thinks, but its too late Txep launches herself with the speed of missile, aim of an arrow, and the power of an entire army.

"TXEP FTANG! RUTXE FTANG! MA `ITE FTANG1!" He yells as he charges to intercept Txep's attack. Like two `angsik rushing at each other at full speed. Txep make a b-line towards Kxneì, Mewtxä charges at 45 degree angle to intercept Txep.

The dirt flies as the two warrior charge faster and faster towards their target until a mighty *BBOOMM!*Resonates from Txep and Mewtxä bodies come clashing together. Mewtxä uses his superior muscular weight, speed, and size to overpower Txep bringing her to the ground. Mewtxä hits Txep hard enough force to sweep her off her feet and come crashing down.

"Sempul!" Txep yells loudly as they go flying crashing to down with a thundering blast.

"SEMPU! KÄ! WHY PROTECT POE! SHE ATTACKED SA`NOK! I WILL TSPANG POE! LET ME GOOOO NOW!" Txep loudly yells as their flight comes crashing down with a thundering blast.

"Txep listen! It was not at attack! It was an accident!" Mewtxä yells while struggling with Txep to keep her pinned to the ground. Txep moves back and forth trying break her sempuyä hold, but he maintains a strong grip on her knife, Txepä anger grows even more wondering what her sempu's motivation is to protect the one who attacked his mate.

Txepä menari blaze with rage and anger with memories of the mistreatment Aleena receive from Kxneì over the years. Feeling a surge of adenine, Txep knocks Mewtxä to the right freeing his grip on her knife. She forces herself up and throws her hunter's knife in Kxneì's direction, but she can't muster enough power and the knife falls shorty after. Her raging emotions begin to burn out seeing her knife land on the ground. Tears begin flowing feeling like she was unable and failed to defend her sa`nu.

"Sempu please" Txep cries out while tears continue streaming down her face, "why are helping her? Why sempu?!"

Mewtxä notices that Txep's struggling weakens greatly, so he releases her and he stands up. He extends his hand to help her, but Txep remain kneeing on the ground staring up at the sky.

"Ma `ite" Aleena says looking at her mother to see if she if she can get up. The elder doctor nods in approval. Aleena works her legs under herself and stands up. After getting up, she shots an angry look at Kxneì knowing that this entire incident was caused by her prejudice. Halfway between Kxneì and Txep, Aleena bends down and picks up her knife. Following closely behind, the elder doctor gives Kxneì a disappointed look. Aleena walks up to her frozen daughter, and sees the tears slow to a near stop. Mewtxä looks at Aleena smiling then he stares at Kxneì with the same disapproval.

Txep remains motionless on the ground, Aleena holds out Txepä knife returning it to her.

"Ma `ite, I am ok and I want you to meet your läiosa`nok" Aleena says smiling at Txep.

The elder doctor looks directly at Texp, "Oel kameie ngati ma läio`ite. I am Doctor Sally May Hedsonbious," she says having a little trouble saying some of the words.

Txep looks into the woman's eyes while trying to compose herself and comprehend what she said. She works her way to feet and continues to gaze at the woman with a questionable look. Txep starts asking questions left and right.

"Did you say you're my Grandmother?"

"How long have you been here on Pandora?"

Questions continue ring out faster than answers can be given. Until Aleena steps in, "Txep calm down she will explain everything later on."

"Txep are you hurt anywhere?" Sally ask after the interrogational questions

"No!"

"Txep," Hangì says drawing everyone's attention "You want to tell us something?"

Txep looks at olo`eyktan and remembers the report she says in Na`vi, "Srane ma olo`eyktan, some taronyu say ayioang are heading towards kelutral."

"Kempe?!" Hangì shouts with bug out eyes.

"Aleena what's wrong?" Sally ask noticing the expression on Hangì face.

"Txep said that animals are heading for Kelutral" Aleena reports.

"What how?" Sally replies.

"I don't know," Aleena states, "Txep how long ago was did they see this?"

"About two hours after Mì Uk came back."

"Txep are they sure about this?" Aleena ask.

"Srane sa`nu!"

"Mom let have your transmitter," Aleena orders with her hand out. Sally puts the transmitter in her hand and she active the device, "Come in Samson 117. Samson 117 come in."

"ID yourself."

"This is Dr. Aleena Hedsonbious. Who I'm speaking with?"

"2nd Lt. Dylan Chase. What do you need ma'am?"

"We have possible threat and we need aerial recon."

"Roger ma`am. What are the coordinates?"

"Txep which direct did they see what this?"

"They said northeast sa`nu."

"Northeast of Hometree."

"Understood ma`am, I taking off now and will report what I see"

"Roger that."

Ten minutes after Samson 117 starts its mission, Dylan opens the com-line, "Samson 117 to General Hedsonbious."

Aleena replies, "Go

"Ma`am I got a large dust cloud inbound"

"What do mean dust cloud?"

"Well ma`am I'm not sure what causing it, but the cloud is moving in the direction that you

indicated."

"How far away is the cloud?"

"About 50 miles away for my location."

"ETA"

"Seven minutes until on I'm top of it."

"Keep the channel open"

"Roger"

* * *

><p>Seven minutes pass with no word from Dylan; then another eight minutes pass when the transmitter comes alive.<p>

"Doctor Hedsonbious…" Dylan says with a shaken voice.

"Go ahead"

"*static and background noise*"

"Samson 117, what do you see?"

Aleena's face turns pale and fills with a great amount of despair.

"Aleena what's wrong? Aleena" Sally calls out.

"Ma Aleena," Mewtxä grabs her hand noticing her hand is slightly shaking.

"Mom when you came here did you pass herds of stembreasts and hammerheads?"

"Yes." Sally responds cautiously.

"Hangì, Mewtxä, Kxneì, mom!" Aleena says lowering the transmitter from her ear, "We must prepare for battle. Dylan reported that aynantang are driving the herds in this direction."

Sally's eyes widen, "Aleena are you saying that viperwolves are causing the other animals to stampede?"

"Srane sa`nu"

"How big is the herd?"

Bring the transmitter back near her ear Aleena says, "Sampson 117, can you see how many animals are in the herds?"

After a minute the Dylan calls back, "Well ma`am I see about 50. No wait 70."

"Did you say 70?"

"Confi… ah FUCK! Ma`am there another 50 coming in from the right! Ma`am I'm looking at least 120 bogeys coming your way! What does the general want me to do?"

"Standby"

Looking to at Sally, "Mom the aynantang will drive the stampede straight toward Kelutral, and the damage to Kelutral with the surrounding areas will be horrific!"

Joey looks at everyone's faces seeing the stone-like expression and without thinking he shouts out, "WHY THE HELL ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE? I AM NOT ABOUT TO JUST STAND HERE AND GET RAN OVER BY TRUCKS LOTS OF BEEF OR WHATEVER YOU CALL THEM! SO WHAT IS THE PLAN?!"

Aleena looks over at the hot-headed soldier and shots an annoyed look that she gives Ean when she finds out he did or planned something reckless, foolhardy, or just plain out stupid. She fully turns around towards Joey and slowly breathes out before she says in a calming mothering voice, "Joey. I'll tell you what I tell Ean 'The best way to solve a problem is to stop and calmly think of a plan' instead of doing what Txep likes to do and go into a situation head first." She glances at Txep with a loving smile.

"Sa`nok! Not fair!"

Aleena starts to laugh causing everyone else to giggle and help lighten the mode. Txep thinks, _~ At times, I feel sa`nu is wiser than she always shows. She would be considered a wise a tsahìk.~_ After the laughter settled down, Aleena slowly moves around still winching once or twice in plan from her injured leg. After another ten minutes of quiet decisions, Aleena speaks out, "We have to turn them! That's the answer we turn them!"

"Aleena?" Mewtxä question.

"Mewtxä all we have to do is either turn or divide the herds."

"I see what you mean Aleena! Divide or redirect the river!" Sally buzzes in.

"Srane sa`nu!" Aleena replies with a refresh sense of hope.

Just as hope is returning to the faces of everyone present in the makeshift command post, from above two irkan yell grabbing everyone's attention. Two irkan makto come soaring down from the sky and land in front of the group. The two irkan with the same light blue, green strips, and spots of different colours laced over their bodies. Unless you were eye to eye, the ayikran were twins from the sa`nok. The same can be said about their riders. They dismount and walk over to Hangì and Kxneì stopping short and giving the greeting hand motion.

"Oel ngati kameie ma olo`eyktan, tsahìk" male twin greeted.

Returning the greeting jester Hangì says, "Oel ngati kameie Keìan."

Keìan slightly turns and gives another greeting, "Oel ngati kameie ma Mewtxä, Aleena, Txep." Then he looks at Sally and Joey then says, "Hello."

The female twin then looks at everyone and says sharply, "Mewtxä aynantang are near Kelutral!"

"Tam, Soey, protect Kelutral from attack" Aleena responses in na`vi.

"Aleena correct me if I'm wrong but," Sally takes a deep breath, "did she say something about aynantang around here right?"

"Yes mom, they spotted pack of aynantang coming to Kelutral."

"Ok we must put our defence plan into motion. We have no time to waste" Sally announces to everyone.

"Srane ma sa`nu" Mewtxä replies to Sally declaration, "the plan is simple everyone; Txep and I will take hunting parties and prepare traps and pits falls about fifteen to twenty miles from Hometree."

"You should use explosives to scare them," Joey calls out.

"For once Joey you have good idea. We can use the explosives the drive a deeper wedge into the herd, but we will use flash bangs instead," Sally chimes in.

"Agreed ma sa`nu, we will have some samsiyu will hide in ayutral to bring down any rouge animals. It should take about as day to finish," Mewtxä adds.

The transmitter comes back alive, "Sampson 117 to General, Sampson 117 to General come in!"

Sally grabs the transmitter from Aleena, "Go ahead Dylan."

"Orders ma`am"

"Dylan return to Hometree. How many flash bangs are on board?"

"Standard load ma`am."

"Good. What your ETA?"

"15 minutes"

"Roger" Sally ends the transmission and turns to everyone, "Ok Dylan is on his way back, and he's carrying about seventy flash bangs. Aleena when he gets her you have to rush them to the vanguard position." Sally picks up a stick and begins to draw figures in the ground to represent Hometree and surrounding woodlands. Then she draws several x marks in dirt.

"For maximum division we need to place traps and flash bangs at these locations. This will allow us to have else time to bring down any rouges getting too close to Hometree."

* * *

><p>Samson 117 lands, everyone gathers around the tiltrotor to be instructed on how to set up the defences and they pass out the flash bangs to warriors as they go off and prepare.<p>

Night begins to set around as the leaders return to the makeshift command centre.

"Dr. Hedsonbious we have finished setting up all the flash bangs traps. Ma`am I know I help come up with this idea, but I would it not be easier if we called Hope's Path to get Dread Team to stop the herds? Plus wouldn't it be safer?" Joey proposes to Sally as she looks at a map on her holopad.

She looks up at Joey and gives him gave the WTF face, "No Joey! You have to stop thinking like a military grunt and think like a scientist. We don't want kill them unless we are forced do to so. Our main objective is to safeguard Hometree and with minimum number animals killed. Plus I believe the Hufwetanhìatan olo will protect their home after all my daughter, son-in-law, and grandchildren are the best saronyu I know," Sally says cracking a smile.

"Irayo ma sa`nu" Aleena states entering the command area from the forest wall. She is dressed in grass green loincloth and slip top with her hunter's gear with her bow strapped over her back and with a quiver full of arrows, a hoister knife on her side, and green black war paint on her cheeks. Sally looks her daughter and has to double take at first wondering who this was Na`vi that walked up.

Aleena says, "Joey. My brothers, sisters, Mewtxä, Txep, and I will stop them from destroying our home." Yet in the back of her mind, she ask herself, ~Where is Ean?~ She looks into night sky and prays, ~Rutxe Great Mother, protect ma `itan.~ Mewtxä then walks up and places his hand on her shoulders.

Joey snaps her back by stating, "I trust you, but I just don't want to be on the side-lines and do nothing. I might be a scientist. *pause* Ok! Ok! I'm a scientist in TRAINING! I want help our Great Mother Gaia, but I am still a soldier a warrior. I want to help! Please Aleena!" He proclaims with a strong willing look on his face.

Aleena knows that look well because Txep and Ean have given it to her time and time again.

"Alright Joey!" She gives in then turns to Sally, "Mom how long to get an AMP suit from Hope's Path?"

"Too long Aleena! Besides most AMP suits are either during field research or in the repair bay," she responds.

"Ok! Why don't I be Dylan's co-pilot or maybe one of door gunner?"

"No Joey! I've got a better idea," Aleena smirks and pulls Mewtxä to the side and whispers into his ear. After their conversion, Mewtxä nods and she looks back at Joey smiling. "Joey!"

"Ma`am?!" he says with at questioning look.

"You will guard our patients and others at Kelutral. You will signal to our back up forces if the herds bypass us and get close to Kelutral. Plus you are our look out if this might be a distraction by another clan. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma`am. But!"

"BUT! I KNOW I DIDN'T HEAR OR ASK FOR A BUT! THERE NO BUTS THIS IS AN ORDER! ARE WE CLEAN!"

"MA`AM YES MA`AM!" Joey replies coming to attention while thinking, ~Damn Aleena is like just the General. Fuck that! She is worse than the General. She could make any first day grunt shit themselves. ~

"Good," Mewtxä says then looks at Txep, "Ma 'ite go with Joey to and prepare war supplies."

"Ok sempu," Txep responds motioning her head to get Joey to come with her as she walks away into the na`ring.

"Ok , now that is settled," Sally turns to face Hangì, "Olo`eyktan with your promise I would join you and the council at Kelutral to keep you informed about operation's progress."

Hangì looks at Sally studying her. Then quickly he looks at Aleena and Mewtxä. He finally says with a stern stone voice, "Very well."

Just seconds later, Txep comes rushing back screaming swinging her staff at an unknown object. "Sa`nu aynantang!" She yells swinging wildly and breathing heavily. She finally gives up and retreats back into clearing.

"Txep what is wrong?" Mewtxä ask in na`vi as Txep runs into her sa'nu's arms. Seconds later several pairs of eyes come into view.

"Aleena what are those?" Sally inquiries.

"I…I don't know mom. Just stay close to us!" Aleena orders drawing her knife and motioning

Txep to get into a defensive position, "Ma `ite protect your läiosa'nu!"

Three aynantang rush toward everyone, then go into a circling motions around everyone.

Sally shouts out, "Their eyes!"

Everyone focus on their glowing crimson red eyes. It looks like something possesses their mind, heart, body, and spirit. Their fangs fully expose by their wide open mouths and their legs extend to their max length. Releasing terrorizing screams, they lunge at Sally. Frozen by their screams and dark burning crimson red aura emitting from their eyes, they can only watch from their defensive positions as the vrrtep aynantang launch their deadly attack that would claim any victims' lives.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ean POV)<strong>

From the wind a female voice rings out, "DON'T STOP! FIGHT!

"FIGHT! DON'T GIVE IN! KEEP MOVING!" I yell rushing in with the speed of the wind and with my hunter's knife at the ready to counter any attacks by the vrrtep aynantang. I enter clearing with a blue aura streak following me; catching the first nantang by its throat and thrust my knife into its heart. Just as fast I drop it and whisk to another one with lighting speed. I grab its legs and flip us on our backs and quickly catching my balance. I go into a hand stand and return its spirit to Eywa with one powerful thrust to chest with my knife.

The last nantang turns its glowing crimson eyes at me with the look of death in it's menari. Before I could remove the knife from my last kill; it charges directly at me then lunges into the air. I can only grab his front legs in mid-air sending us into a barrel roll. I find myself on the ground trying to end this fight while dodging multiple bits from vrrtep nantang. Luckily I see a clear shot to my knife. I pull my feet under nantang and launch it into the air, but I have failed to notice the direction I sent it flying until it was too late. "NO!" I cry out, as a jagged branch impales through its throat. I stand up with a face full of regret for what I did to protect oeyä family. I walk over to the nantang and removed it from the branch, and I gather the others and lay them side by side.

Joey rushes in with his gun drawn shouting, "General Are You…"

"Joey stop!" Sally orders, "we're ok. Just come here."

Paying no attention to him, I kneed beside them and place oeyä hand on them. My menari begin to fill with tears as I begin saying oeyä tribute pray from them.

"Doc what he is doing?" Joey probes.

"Skxawng be quiet!" Txep quietly shouts.

"Joey he is honouring their spirits," Aleena explains. "We must remain silent as a show of respect."

"My friends may your spirits run and be one with our Great Mother. Please forgive me, my friends. I will promise to protect your smukan and smuke from this evil that has plagued you." I pray in na`vi while leaning over their bodies with a strong but weakening soft voice. Then I stand up but I keep my head down looking at the aynantang.

"Ean, where have you been?" Txep calls out looks, but I remain silent. "EAN WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU ?! " She yells at me, yet I still don't reply, "EAN! DON'T PLAY I CAN'T SHIT WITH ME!"

"TXEP WATCH YOU LANGUAGE!" Sa`nu yells. The she turns to sempu and whispers, "where did she learn those words?"

Mewtxä smiles and responses, "She learned it from you. Remember your times in heat?" Aleena blushes remembering.

She throw her arms in arm and turns and says," Sorry sa`nu! Läiosa'nu! Are you ok?"

"Ma Sa`nok I'm sorry, but we don't have time to waste." I say before walking in the direction of Kelutral.

"Ean wait what going on? Do you know what happening? Is another clan responsible for the animals rampaging or is the rogue human? Ean tell us something!" Sa'nu states.

"We have to go now!" I conclude before taking off .

"EAN! EAN! EAN STOP YOU SKXWANG!" Txep yells giving chase for a minute after I reach the edge of the clearing.

"Txep let him go," Sa'nu orders

"But sa`nu"

"Kehe ma `ite"

"Aleena what is wrong with Ean? He seems to be worried about something. Do you think he encounter member of the Rogue Militia?" Sally queries.

"I don't know mom, but if he did and they are responsible for this; then we have a much bigger problem." Sa`nu states, "Txep, I'm going back Kelutral. I want you to go with your sempu to the front line."

"Sa`nu what about Ean?"

"Leave him to us. You go help with fortifications."

"Fine! Eywa ngahu ma sa`nu, ma läiosa`nu." Txep responds then heads to for frontline.

"Eywa ngahu ma `ite, ma muntxan" Aleena says.

After Txep leaves, Aleena looks at Sally and Joey, "Let's go and see what Ean found."

"Aleena something off," Sally inquires with her hand on her chin.

"What's that mom?"

"Before Ean came in to fight, I knew I heard a female voice yelled out, but I never saw another Na`vi."

"You're right sa'nu!" Aleena stops in her tracks, "I also got the scent of another Na`vi and she had Ean's scent mix with hers, but her scent disappeared when Ean left. She must be with him." Then Aleena thinks, _~That scent was not familiar to anyone from Kelutral. She must be from another clan. Kxneì will not be happy about this.~_ She shakes her head, "Come on mom let's get going!"

While Txep was heading to front, she come to a realization, ~the battle for Kelutral is about to begin, but we aren't fighting an enemy but their sisters and brothers in our Great Mother_. ~The same question keeps racing through her mind as images of the slain aynantang keep flashing in her eyes, ~Why my smuk why do you fight us?~_

* * *

><p>Vocab:<p>

Smuk: brother and sister (pural)

Aynantang: viperwolf (pural)

Muntxan: Mated male (husband)

Läiosa`nu/ Läiosempu: Grandmother/ Grandfather

Oiss: Silent

Oel ngati kameie: I see you

Lempu: Why


	7. Sibling We Must Fight

**Chapter six**

**Disclaimer: I don't Avatar or Pandora**

* * *

><p><strong>Character Description:<strong>

**Sally May Hedsonbious**

**Age:** 63 (human) 15 (Na'vi)

**Weapon choice:** Kanata, NS-5 Wasp , and Empty Hand

**Appearance Human:** Salt and pepper hair, caramel skin tone close to Native American, well-toned body with semi hour glass figure, and some face wrinkles.

**Appearance Avatar:** 9ft 2in tall with DD cups and hour glass figure. Hair with micro braids.

**Bio:** General Sally Mae Hedsonbious decorated war veteran from the War of 2145 and key member of NEOECO. She had served with the infamous Colonel Miles Quaritch as a lieutenant colonel. While in Brazil, Sally took note of how Quaritch encouraged some soldiers to mistreat and abuse POWs , and when their units reached an insurgent's village he would order the complete destruction of the village along with all its inhabitants. Three days before their next deployment, Sally walked up on Quaritch and four of his closest soldiers beating a captured villager. The man was crying and begging for mercy as his bloody body was kicked and punched mercilessly. Sally was so shocked by their actions; she used her advanced martial arts and fighting skills to beat down the four soldiers. Then she looked at Quaritch and told him that he had two choices early retirement or she would turn in the evidence about his dishonorable actions towards non-combatants to the command board. With Quaritch gone, Sally help bring the war to an end quickly was promoted to General and given a sit on the Joint Chiefs of Staff. After three years on the staff, Sally retired from the Marines and completed her medical degree just as word about the RDA's war with Na`vi ended with Quaritch's death. Sally aided NEOECO to change the balance of power, and gain control of earth's governments. Sally was asked by the United Nations to become the Director of Hope's Path, and her husband William become head of medical R&D for Pandora. Sally and William accepted and relocated to Pandora where they found out that Aleena was pregnant with her first child.

* * *

><p><strong>Smuke sì Smukan! Ayoeng Zene Wen!<strong>

**(Sisters and Brothers! We Must Fight!)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

Lerì and Ean reach Kelutral and did a quick assessment of the defenses and positions of the warriors, where the children, and non-fighters are being sent. _~Kehe! Kehe!~ _Ean repeats loudly in his head. He turns to Lerì and says, "Ma Lerì, knowing sa`nu she won't be far behind. Rutxe go look around for a safe place to send the elders and `eveng. I see you soon." He gives her a loving kiss then runs into Hometree.

Inside Ean would normally see everyone preforming a different task from weaving baskets to child learning the songs of the people. The ground floor is normally full of activity; at night children will play together until bedtime, but lucky the base area is barren. When he looks up people are in the upper levels, Ean dashes towards the center spiral screaming in his mind. _~I have to get these people away from here. ~_

Sprinting full speed up the spiral, Ean comes to a stretching halt seeing Keìan talking with his sister. _~Yes I'll let them lead the evacuation. ~_ Ean rushes pass others on the upper level toward him yelling, "Keìan! Keìan!" He turns around looking at Ean charging towards him, and Ean continues shouting, "Ma tsmukan I need your help NOW!" Face to face, he says with a stone face look, "Ma Keìan! Ma Soey! You have to start evacuating kelutral NOW!"

"Ean what?" Soey asks.

"We are safe…" Keìan starts.

"Kehe Keìan, they must leave! We are in great danger here!" Ean cuts him off.

"Ean rutxe we are safe here." Soey continues force issue.

"MA TSMUKE, TSMUKAN RUTXE! AYOENG KEHE ARE NOT SAFE HERE YOU MUST GET EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Ean shouts.

"Tam, Tam ma Ean!" Soey replies.

"Irayo ma Soey." Ean states.

After Ean gives them instructions where Lerì is and where to take everyone, Ean run as fast can to find Hangì and Kxneì and get them to council chamber. He races up the spiral at full speed again praying that this evil will end. Luckily, he reaches the council chamber and find everyone there discussing the final preparations for the attack.

The chamber is wide an open space with massive fire pit in the center. The chamber is big enough to house every member of the clan during songs, mating ceremonies, welcoming new members to the clan and other events. Ean walks through the chamber entrance breathing heavily; his chest expands and contracts at a steady rate as his heart beats like four huge beating drums. Just by stepping foot into the chamber, Ean can feel the heat of the fire rushes emits warming every inch of his tokx. Normally he wouldn't be able to see much because so many Na`vi would fill the room. He slowly approaches the others near the fire pit. Ean glances toward the walls seeing skulls, skins, and other trophies honoring the spirits of their hunts. On the far right hangs the skull of the talioang from Ean first kill after before he became taronyu, yet not to be out shined the larger skulls next his belong to Txep. Ean couldn't help but stand looking at the trophies honouring the ones that gave their lives to help feed the olo, but he feels sadness growing inside him thinking about he did to the aynantang, ~ I could only feel that I dishonoured them. I must restore their honour!"

After a few more seconds of honouring the spirits of the hunted, Ean continues walking closer to the fire pit where Hangì, Kxneì, and the Elders. Getting closer the pit the warmth from the fire increase and his body is blackened in orange light from the fire. His shadow grows larger from the fire's light.

Suddenly three Na`vi walk into the chamber, "Ma Ean!" Lerì says as she runs towards him with a perfect graceful leap into his and they embrace each other, "Oel kameie ngati ma Ean, oeyä muntxan" Lerì says lovingly.

"Oel ngati kameie ma Lerì, oeyä muntxe" he says to her with particle tear filled eyes. After they exchanging greetings, he kisses her softy on lips locking their mouths together. Ean's hand drifts to her lower back and upper butt rubbing her softly. He starts to cup her butt feeling his manhood growing, and her scent making Ean's blood boil with the passion to mate with her again. He starts kissing her deeper, squeezing her butt, and his hips thrusting into her. Finally, she breaks the kiss, "Ma Ean," she says with a shaken voice, "Wait, we can't do this now my love, but once kelutral is safe rooms and have you to do so once again," she commands and kisses him on the cheek.

Regaining his compositor, Ean looks to the council and says with honouring tone of voice and giving the respective hand gesture, "Oel ngati kameie Olo`eyktan, Tsahìk, and Txantslusam ay`aw (Elders). Are you doing well?"

Hangì stands up and speaking with an academic and respectively tone, "Na`vi kameie ma Ean and yes irayo."

Just as Hangì was about to continue to his greeting to the next olo'eyktan from the council and himself, Kxneì shoots up and with thundering proclamation, "**EAN! WHO THIS WOMAN AND WHY DID SHE CALL YOU MUNTXAN!?**"

One second after Kxneì proclamation, another elder stands up and with the same booming voice, "Ean did you mate with this woman? Tell us now Ean!"

Ean looks at the Council of Elders that he turns to look back at Lerì. He looks deeply into her big beautiful amber-green eyes that glow radiantly with the reflection of the fire roaring in the background. In her eyes, Ean can see their future and the future of the two clans. He could sense that their love is pure and strong enough to handle anything fired at them. Ean them looks back at the Council of Elders and with his most commanding voice announces, "This is my mate and no one will stand between us!"

Without missing a beat as if the tsaheylu is connected between them, Lerì faces the Council and with the same commanding voice she states, "Ean is my mate and I will not let no one stop me from loving him."

Then the two look at each other and say loud enough to echo through the chamber, "We are made before Eywa and I love has been blessed by our Great Mother!" They grab each other's hands and start making the way closer to the fire pit.

The same elder shouts out again, "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! WE DEMAND TO KNOW!" He points towards Lerì.

"Do you think this is really the time or place to discuss this situation?" A voice comes ring out from the entry of the chamber. Everyone's heads turned to look at two figures standing at the entryway to the room. One figure is Na`vi size and the other figure is the size of a human, but their faces are hidden by the fire's radiant glow. They make their way closer to the fire pit.

"Sa'nu! Oel ngaru kameie," Ean says giving the proper hand gesture, and she returns the same gesture to them.

She smiles at them knowing that the woman standing next Ean has her scent of over him, and the same can be said about her because Ean's scent is all over her. "All right Ean, we ran into Keìan and Soey way up here escorting majority of the clan to some emergency safe area because you told them that kelutral isn't safe. Now that we are all here, mind filling us in on what's going on here."

Ean and Lerì walk over to the pit with the other elders and olo`eyktan with Aleena and Sally. One of the elders stands up and points to Sally, "Who is this Sky-person? Aleena why have you brought her here? Do you know her?"

"Srane! This is my sa`nok, Dr Sally May Hedsonbious. She is here to help with our current dilemma. She has extensive knowledge of Panadorain biology, wildlife, and medicine. Also is she the Director for Hope's Path," Aleena introduces to the others. Ean's eyes widened hearing this news.

"It nice to meet all you, but we have to save the proper introductions for later," Sally says walking along side Aleena. They pass Ean and Lerì on their and Sally nods her head towards the others. Ean picks up on the silence command and holds Lerì's hand walking over to the fit pit.

Once everyone is around the pit, silent falls upon everyone only the sound of cracking and pop comes from the fire. Another minute passes and Aleena says, "We are not going to solve anything by sitting here in silence."

Ean faces Lerì and nods then looks at Hangì, "Ma Olo`eyktan something is wrong with atokirina`." He looks at Lerì, and she reaches into her pouch and pulls out an atokirina`. She opens her hand and a faint crimson red light emerges from her hand. Everyone is shocked to see the once gentle, pure, and calming light of the great seed is replace with a dark sinister energy. Hangì and Kxneì get closer and examine the atokirina`. Kxneì eyes grow wide as her mind races to find any meaning behind this strange transformation; while Hangì reaches out to touch it, but his hand freezes with freight feeling the negative aura emitting from it.

The other elders move closer to look at the cursed atokirina; they begin to whisper among themselves while clandestinely glancing at Sally. She spots the reoccurring glances at her and takes in a deep breath from her exomask. She gets up and walks around the elders that where still starring at the tainted seed. Sally gets closer and says, "May I take a closer look sweetheart? I promise I'll give it right back." She smiles holding out her hands. Lerì nods and places the seed into her hands. "Irayo," she responses; the seed floats in her hands while she does a quick analysis of it. "Aleena come over here and tell me what you seem," Sally orders point to part on the atokiniria.

Aleena walks over and looks at what her sa`nu is pointing to. Her focus in on the spot and widen seeing something, "Sa`nu what it that?"

"I was hoping you be able to tell me that. My guess it has to be something virtual, but we won't know unless we can get back to Hope's Path and run scans," Sally retorts still looking at the seed.

Aleena looks up at Lerì with a smile, "Lerì right? May I keep this for the time being, so we can study it?" Lerì gives a puzzle look but then smiles while nodding her approval.

* * *

><p>The fire continues to roar with brilliant and fiery protecting to the room from the cold air. The elders keep looking at each other with full of confusion and grief about eh the events unfolding one after another. In the mist of the multiple conversions several questions seem to standout very quickly. Why are our brother and sisters of the na`ring attacking us? Why has the seed from the sacred tree become tainted with such a vial aura? Then from the groups one elder yells out will shaking his fist at Aleena and Sally, "This has to be the sky-people fault! Since we allowed them back on Pandora, Eywa is dying because of the actions from their so called research!"<p>

The questions, comments, and false charges continue to circulate until Hangì says in a booming voice, "**MA SMUKE AND SMUKAN, LISTEN TO MY WORDS!**" The room falls silent and everyone looks at the elder olo'eyktan. He walks into center of room near the fire and continues in Na`vi, "I will make this short; we know little about what's happening, but we must fight to protect kelutral." The other elders nod in agreement; then Hangì faces Sally, "Sa`nok of Aleena, rutxe find the reason for this."

Sally gives Hangì a puzzle looks and looks at Aleena, "Aleena please translate for me." Aleena nods and starts to translate, "I am sorry, but Na`vi is still in development, so will you repeat what you asked me in English or repeat it to Aleena?" After hear Sally's request, some of the elders and samsiyu begin to laugh at what she wanted to do. Aleena eyes shots out a death glare at everyone who is. They freezes the second they see Aleena's eyes watching.

In a surprising move, Kxneì stands up and says in perfect English, "You will not laugh at her; we will abide by her request. Salley has observed all the things that we have asked her, so to keep balance we must do the same. For she has gain some respect and trust from me."

Hangì listens to Kxneì and he agrees repeating his statement in English. Sally put her hand under her exo-mask thinks about possible reason. "Irayo Kxneì ; I will work continue to gain your trust and respect; now let get down to business." Sally continues to talk about the possible reasons why the current events are happening.

* * *

><p>A deafening silent falls over the na`ring. Only the glow from the na`ring, Polyphemus, and stars give the illumination the floods the air with light. The illumination from the na`ring only gives off a calming presence showing that no impending attack or battle is coming to kelutral only lonely silent fills the air. Txep is positioned high in utral lying fully stretched out on the branch with her bow and arrows at the ready to attack and activate the traps at anything that comes her direction. From the forest floor she hears, "Ma Txep, oel ngati kameie."<p>

Her tunnel vision is broken, and she becomes a bit disorientated. She gives her head a quick shake side to side then she extends her arms allowing her stiff joints to pop alone loosen her muscles. "Ma Txep, oel ngati kameie," the voice from the forest floor calls again. Txep stretches for a few more minutes till she looks down seeing someone standing near the utral. "Ma Txep come down," the person commands.

Txep swiftly makes her way down the utral with great acrobatic grace. Her nimble body easily bends around the branches as she makes her way down. On the lowest branch, Txep jumps down and lands on her feet directly in front of a male Na`vi. He stands only three inches taller than Txep, and she looks into his eyes and smirks, "I should have landed on you. It would have been more fun for me."

His four fingers rub the bold side of his Mohawk as his spots begin to burn brighter, "Ma Txep, I..." His words get caught in his throat as he feels Txep's breasts rubbing up and down against his chest, and her hands playing around his lower back just above his tail. He takes a deep breath trying to control his male instincts and the hypnotic effect of her scent flooding his nose.

Txep smirks seeing his struggle to keep control, but then she gets a nose full of his scent making her body burn slightly with passion and her womanhood to tighten a little. She exhales and gets closer hugging him while looking into his eyes, "Oel ngati kameie, ma Mihnga why are you here?" Mihnga wraps his arms around her then softly starts to the kiss her forehead, neck, and lips. "Focus ma Mihnga focus! Why are you here?"

He breaks away breathing softly trying to the fight his urges, "Your sempul want to see you now!"

Txep breaks Mihnga's embrace then turns to walk away, but before she leaves; Txep turns back walks back up to Mihnga grabbing the strap across his chest and yanks him towards her. She says in a sexy voice, "Ye`rin." Then she gives him one more kiss before she dashes off.

Mihnga climbs up to Txep's post and take the prone position. He smirks smelling her scent in the spot and thinking about her parting word 'ye`rin' which means 'soon'. He knows soon they will soon become one.

* * *

><p>Txep soars through the na`ring with breath-taking speed heading for the command center where her father awaits for her. While traveling, her mind wonders back and forth between the uniltaron the dream hunt where Eywa will bless her spirit by binding it with her spirit animal, and what her life will be life will he like with her future mate. Her mind suddenly flashes back to day Ean went through his uniltaron.<p>

_Txep stands next to Aleena and others from the clan in the gathering hall. The sun shines through the branches lighting the room with sun multiple sun beams. Txep starts to get antsy waiting for any sign or sound to coming from the Chamber of Dreams. She mumbles, "This isn't fair! Why does he get to through the trails so early? Ean is always one step ahead of me." _

_Aleena watches her daughter as she starts to tap her foot, fiddle with her fingers, and talk to herself. "Ma `ite, you must be calm; I know you are worried about your tsmukan, but you must let Eywa do what she needs to do with him," Aleena states._

"_I'm not worried about him sa`nu; I know Ean will get through this with any problem. I'm worried that Ean will get some kickass spirit animal, and I will have to play catch up again. I hope our Great Mother will give him something that I can easily match or bet," Txep responses with a fierce tone of voice._

_Aleena shakes her head but can't help but smile, "Txep you and this quest one up your brother is so funny, but I know that this will make you a stronger taronyu and tsamsiyu. Also will the time comes that your heart calls out for its other half, your determination will bring you an equality determine, strong, and loving mate." _

_Txep looks at Aleena then back at the entrance to the Chamber of Dreams, "Sa`nu, I want to go through trials next, and I…" She is interrupted when a loud scream erupts from the chamber. Everyone turns to face the open hollow leading underground. Another loud scream comes bellowing out, the voice sounds so painful that Txep grabs on to Aleena. "Sa`nu what was that?" she questions with a frighten tone._

_The voice screams out again with more throbbing agony; Aleena listens careful, and her eyes widen hearing the voice for the third time. Txep grips harder in her arms, "Ean! He's in terrible pain; the bonding ceremony must beginning. Oh Eywa watch over ma `itan." Txep can only look on in horror hearing the screams coming her brother. Aleena sees her daughter's reaction to the sounds tilts her head to face her. "Ma `ite stay strongggg…yyyooouuu…mmmuuusssttt…,"_

_Aleena's words begin to stench longer and longer as the world begins to fade into pure white light._

_The light fades, and Txep finds herself inside the Utral Aymokriyä grove at night with the star shining like diamonds in the sky. Her heart begins to race as she looks around, and standing near the pond is Mihnga looking at his reflection in the water. She walks over to him feeling her heart race even faster with each step she takes toward him. The air is saturated with his scent, and as she gets closer she fights with all her might to not run and pounce on him. She finally reaches him and they go into strong embrace. Txep buries her face into his chest inhaling more of his scent. Mihnga remains silent leading his down to capture her lips in a heart stopping kiss. ~Oh ma Mihnga, I have waited for so long to for you to take me. Before end of tonight, I will make you mine forever. ~_

* * *

><p>"I have dreamed about this for so long ma Mihnga," Txep states with her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes spring open seeing her father and other warriors staring at her. Txep's face burn bright finding her arms around her; she untangles her arms and coughs clearing her voice, "Oel ngati kameie ma sempu, you wanted to speak with me?"<p>

Mewtxä and warriors break out laughing seeing how distracted Txep is, and her poor attempt to cover up her thoughts. "Ma `ite you must learn to remain focus, and I don't mean on Mihnga," Mewtxä advises. She gives an anger looks at the other warriors making them stop laughing. Mewtxä smirks at his daughter's reaction then continues in the native tongue, "Txep I want to take command. I must return to kelutral." He calls for Seykxel, and she comes flapping in then lands close him. Mewtxä mounts his ikran quickly making the bond with her.

"Sempu is Ean coming here?" Txep questions.

"Kehe, I don't know where he is? This is the reason why I'm going back; he might be there. I'll leave this up to ma `ite. Beside Txep, you want to lead now is your chance," he states with a smiles as they take-off. "Eywa ngahu!" he shouts as they fly off into the night sky.

"Eywa ngahu ma sempu," Txep softy states; then she looks at the other warriors and with a commanding voice, "To your post!" They confirm her command with a hoot and holler then take off into the na`ring. She exhales looking into the night sky, "Well Ean looks like I'll protect Kelutral and have one major up on you tsmukan." She laughs out loud.

* * *

><p>Mihnga lies in prone position watching for any movement in the na`ring. He eyes trail from left to right and back to forth looking for anything. Twenty minutes past and nothing, the na`ring remains calm and silent; he yawns from boredom letting his mind wonder from the world.<p>

_Mihnga finds himself in the middle of the Utral Aymokriyä near a pond looking at his reflection. Suddenly he hears movement in the grove and sees Txep moving towards him. Her scent fills his nose making his heart pound with at a feverous pace as she gets closer to him. Once she is in his arms, they enter a passionate kiss. He feels his manhood begin to grow as their tongue wrestle for dominate. She releases small purrs from her throat every time their tongues come in contact. _

_They break away from each other after with their heart pounding kiss. He rest his forehead on hers and softly says, "Ma Txep I claim you as mine and…" Txep breaks out his embrace and erotically walks to the side of the lake-bed She lies down removing her loincloth and beaned necklace, but folds her arms and legs so Mihnga could not see her breasts or womanhood. She summons him to come closer with a wave of her finger. He does as commanded and gets closer to his future mate. "I can't wait to become one with you ma Txep," he proclaims as he lies next to her. Mihnga rolls Txep nude body over him and looks deeps into her eyes, "Ma Txep we are…"_

* * *

><p>Mihnga eyes spring wide open as he scream in pain from a pain emitting in his tail. He looks behind him with tearful eyes, and sees Txep standing with her foot on his tail. Her eyes are filled with angry knowing that she caught him day dreaming or goofing off in some form or fashion. She crouches down with her foot still his tail, "What were you doing?"<p>

"Nothing Txep I was… ouch!" he cries out.

"You better have not been thinking about another woman because I have claimed you as mine and mine alone." Txep smirks stepping off his tail while lying down next to him. She inhales his strong scent emitting from his body. _~It smells the same as it does in my dream. Oh ma Mihnga, ~_ she thinks leaning closer to him. To her shock, Mihnga locks his lips with her; Txep's body begins to burn feeling the heat from his lips and fire growing within as her vision blurs in to ecstasy. He opens his mouth allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. Their tongues wrestle with other till Txep gives in allowing to Mihnga to take control; her mind and body are overflowing with passion and blissful pleasure. She feels his hands smoothly and gently rub from her shoulders to hourglass waist. When his firm hands gasp her soft lush bottom a moan escapes from her throat.

Her arms wrap around his neck still trapped in his passionate kiss. Her mind is clouded with thoughts of mating with her childhood friend. Ever since Txep learned to walk, Mihnga is always by her side. Then she feels his other hand messaging her ample breast and more moans come from within her. _~Ah we have to stop; we have a duty to carryout. We must protect Hometree, but damn it I don't want to stop. It feels so fucking good to be in his arms like this. Oh Nawm Sa`nok thank you for giving me a mate like this one. (moan) His hands make my body feel so alive; he's touching me there oh it feels so wet just because of his touch. Ma Mihnga I have dreamed about you at night taking me for your own; my touch is nothing to yours. Sa`nu told me that I will soon feel this way about men, and… ~ _"AHH! Yes ma Mihnga!" Txep yells out aloud into the night. "I feel it coming; I feel (moan) it… AHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Her body arches and her loincloth becomes soaked with her juices.

Txep begins to refocus feeling her inner muscles convulsing from her orgasm. She sees him smirking at her with delight; an angry look fills her expression, and she gives him a mild smack on the face. "Skxawng," she breaths heavy still riding her orgasm, but she jerks him close to her and kisses the spot she smack, "but ma skxawng. Lucky for you, I have an extra loincloth with me or you would be wearing mine and I would have yours." She get up and gets a bag that she left earlier in the tree and walking around the other side to change.

"Ma Txep, I will still take your loincloth and…" *squish* her loincloth hits his face. He starts to laugh all the while inhaling her scent even more.

"Mihnga we have duty to complete," she states changing into a dry loincloth. Once changed, she walks back over to Mihnga, "once this over, I will tell sempu to let me go through the Uniltaron, and after that I will have you. All of you. Now focus on what…"her words are cut off as she feels the utral and everything around them begin to shake.

The shaking is small at first, but is the ground begins to shake more violent with every pasting second. Txep begins to lose her footing and start to slip off the branch. She feels her body go limp with fear, but in a flash, Mihnga grabs her waist then hunkers down next to truck of the utral. Txep looks at his face and him smiles at her. She wraps her arms him putting smile her face. Suddenly, five hammerheads come clashing through the trees. "**SMUK ATTACK! SMUK ATTACK!**" Txep orders the other warriors station near them. They release hoots and hollers taking aim at the charging hammerheads; they fire the arrows hitting their targets and bring the talioang charge to dead stop.

They watch as the last talioang falls to the ground; he looks at Txep, "Are you ok ma Txep?"

She pushes away from him and walks near to the edge of the branch, "We don't have time to waste. Let move!" She calls out to the other warriors to follow her. She takes off into soaring through tree branches. Mihnga exhales then takes off right after her. He quickly catches up with her and runs long side her. "Ma Mihnga thanks for saving me. I love you, and don't you tell anyone I said that till I'm ready. After all, I have an image to uphold," she states giggling softy.

"I love it when you talk that way. I love you too ma Txep," he smiles and springs forward ahead of her.

* * *

><p>Everyone arrives at the trap defense line are met by a very muscular male Na`vi with two other warriors by his side. He walks up greets her, "Oel kameie ngati Txep, where is Mewtxä?"<p>

"Oel kameie ngati, sempu returned to kelutral to check on thing there. You are to follow my commands," Txep demands. The warriors nod their approval in response; Txep looks into the distance and sees trees falling on after another and a trailing line of the smoke and dust coming their way. "Send the word that, once they see my fire arrow hits the first trap; then launch your arrows. I know some of you are sadden by the method of fighting we are doing, but we must protect our home. Honor the animals by sending their spirits by sending them to be with Eywa. Now move out!" The warriors shout and take off dashing through the trees. They climb up a towering tall thick tree. Once in the higher branches they can see over the tree canopy to the break in tree line at the river.

The thundering herds move faster to the trap line thanks to the viperwolves, and the fear that smaller charging animals will be crushed by the larger ones. Their feet pound the ground with relentless furiously drawing them every closer to the kelutral.

"Ma Txep…" Mihnga states seeing the animals cross over the dried river bed. She nods seeing watching everything as it happens.

As the herd leader cross the dried river bed, the ground suddenly gives way revealing a chasm of pointed razor poison tipped sticks. One after another, the rampaging animals fall into the chasm piling on top of one another. The loud cries of pain echo in the night air at a deafening level to anyone in the area, but the herd fails to yield and continues their death charge. The animals continue forward and falling to their death tramping over seriously wounded or death corpses; ten minutes go by and the chasm is three quarters of the way full.

"Ma Txep launch the signal arrow to start the attack and spring the trap," Mihnga states then turns to look at his future mate, and he sees her eyes full of the enraged sadness at the huge loss of life. "Ma Txep rutxe."

Txep nods and aims her arrow at her target while Mihnga ignites the tip, "This has got to work or we're all fucked." She releases arrow hitting it target and causing flash bangs explode with a bright flash of light and loud. Once the flash begins to fade, she sees animals either jumping or rushing over the near filled chasm. Several other giant flash go off driving the left and right flank change direction slightly, but the middle of the herd remain right on course head straight from their location. "`**EKO! 'EKO! 'EKO!**" Txep shouts jumping down to lower trees and opens fire on the charging animal.

Mihnga follows right behind her firing three arrows back to back bringing one strumbeast. The other warriors fire arrows hitting their targets or the ground. Mihnga stations himself in a tree parallel to Txep creating a crossfire zone. They continue firing arrow after arrow trying to slow their pace. "TXEP! MIHNGA! WATCH OUT NANTANG! ARE CLIMBING THE UTRAL!" a warrior yells out.

Mihnga turns around a sees the nantang lunging at him. "TXEP!" he yells swinging his bow striking the animal in face making it whimper in pain as it fall out of the tree and gets crush by one of larger animals.

Txep spins around to see the viperwolf lunging at her, but she ducks in time as it flies over and out of the tree to the ground. "Shit that was to close," she states looking around and assessing the state of things around her. Some warriors are still shooting the talioang; while others are fighting nantangs in the trees. _~We won't last much longer in this position. The pit is full, the talioang are charging and hitting the trees, and nantang are climbing up trees. There's only one choice, ~_ Txep thinks to herself. "**EVERYONE FALL BACK TO THE SECOND LINE OF DEFENSE! NOW GO! GO!**" she orders.

* * *

><p>Just outside ketutral's final defence line, several warriors patrol the area, but unknown to them a giant black figure lure around lurches around foreseeing the well camouflaged traps set for the stampeding herd. He also sees the Na`vi warriors guarding the area; he gives a mental smirk see how easy he could kill them, but he knows that the objectives of his mission lie inside kelutral. He bypasses the guards, and makes his way to kelutral. He slightly pokes his head out of a concealing bush; his crimson red eyes scan kelutral for any objects in his path. Seeing nothing that will stop him, a voice in his head yells out reinforcing his mission objective, <em>~Destroy! Destroy the ones that who hold the Hufwetanhìatan together! ~ <em>

* * *

><p>Everyone continues their conversion about the unusual events happening. While Sally continues to briefly examine the seed,<em> ~ This is so odd, I can't figure this out either we are dealing with virtual infection or some kind of mutation? ~<em> She looks up at everyone talking calls out loudly, "Excuse me everyone!" Everyone falls silent and looks at her, "Hangì with your and Tsahìk Kxneì's permission, I like to take this seed back with me to Hope's Path for further examination and testing." They quietly talk with each other about her request every couple of minutes glancing back at her; while the other elders go back to talking with each other about the situation.

Ean gets up and walks over to Aleena who is talking with another elder; he taps her shoulder getting her attention. He looks at her with a confuse and inquiring look in his eyes, "Ma sa`nu mum… I was wondering…"

"Srane Ean. She is my mother and your läiosa'nok. I'm not surprise that you don't remember her because you were only a baby when you first met her. Her name is Doctor Sally May Hedsonbious," Aleena explains.

Ean eyes grow wide with wonder and surprise listening to the adventures and missions Sally has undertaken while she was on Earth. Then he turns and stares at her as she still waits for an answer from Hangì, _~Läiosa'nok who are you really? From what sa`nu has told me, you sound like tsamsiyu who was fighting to aid us long before sa`nu came here. Why? After I was born and met you as baby, did you not come to visit and why didn't anyone tell me about you?~_ His mind keeps spinning questions upon questions while not breaking his eye contact on Sally.

"Ean," a voice calls out, but he pays no attention only hearing the sounds of his inner thoughts rushing through his head. "Ean!" the voice calls out again, but he still remains unresponsive to the hail from his attention.

*Smack!* rings out. "OUCH!" Ean cries out wrapping his hands around the upper back part of his head. He looks to see Kxneì standing behind him with an angry look on her face.

"**EAN LISTEN WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!**" Kxneì yells at him. "What is that matter with you? Why didn't you listen to me when I called your name?"

He gives her a respectable annoyed look, "Sorry I have a lot of on my mind, so what's going on?"

"Once we have safeguarded kelutral, you will and three other will escort me to Kenten clan, so I may speak with their tsahìk," Kxneì commands.

"Srane, but I want Lerì to come with us" Ean replies then looks at Aleena, "What about you sa`nu? I thought you and läiosa'nok were going to go there. "

"Before I answer your question, you will answer mine. Ean Hufwetulyu `itanMewtxä how long have you two been mated and why didn't you tell anyone about this in first place?!"

"Well sa`nu I wasn't…" Ean starts.

"Tonight is our first night as mates!" Lerì announces seeing Ean smile at her after her formal announcement.

"Ok Ean you and… and… I'm sorry dear what is your name again?" Aleena questions.

"Lerì," she states.

Aleena looks closely at her with folded arms. "Ah yes Lerì. Irayo, you and Ean… Wait a minute," she explains. She even looks closer at Lerì with her right hand tapping her chin. "Lerì I know you, but I'm drawing a blank." Aleena points her finger at Lerì, "Lerì where are you from? I know I have never seen you around her, and we haven't any new arrives as of yet."

"Ma Aleena, she is from the clan that we gave aid to twelve years ago, and she is the `ite of the olo`eyktan Ean challenged." A voice calls out from back of the gathering hall. His face is hidden by the roaming shadows in the room.

"That's right and he vowed after becoming taronyu that he would go back and fight him one on one." Aleena turns to Ean and see him standing beside his mate with their hands locked together, and she her harden expression is soften seeing two hand and hand with each other. She quickly falls silent recalling the way most people in the clan looked at Mewtxä and her when they first announced that they were a mated couple.

A familiar hand then rests on Aleena's shoulder; she turns to see Mewtxä kind loving smile facing her. Then he turns to Ean with the same kind smile but it then changes to stern look. "Ean you know that your union will be filled with hardships and challenges. Not only because the Lerì is the next olo`eyktan for Tanhìtìtxur, but this could lead to trouble between the clans and you must always be ready to take on the duties as olo`eyktan when the time comes. Are you prepared to face these trials?"

Ean grips Lerì's hand tighter and smiles at her, "Srane sempu, I know what it will mean for Lerì and I to be mated, and I will not anything or one bring harm to our clan."

* * *

><p>As the other elders question Ean and Lerì about their decision to become a mated couple and the political and social consequences that will follow. On the lower grounds at the base of Kelutral, the dark figure creeps by the tanning hut. At the entrance, several smaller figures come join the massive figure at the entry way. They look at each other with burning crimson red eyes. The large creature releases a low growl at the smaller creature. They response with a similar growl and quickly make their way inside. Once all the smaller creatures are in, the large creature digs its massive crawls into the bark of Kelutral and starts accenting the tree with step. From the air, it picked up ht scent of it targets, and it growls in what seems to be delight capturing the scent of it's prey.<p>

Meanwhile the smaller creatures navigate their through the open base common area sticking to shadows as best as they can, they approach the center spiral and see woman slowly walking up the spiral unaware of their presence. They glare at each and give low muffed growls signaling what moves to make. Three of the creatures growl back and trek up the spiral while the others break off into three groups looking for other ways to get further into Kelutral.

* * *

><p>Ean secretly rolls his eyes as another elder approaches him and questions, "Ean how long have you and Lerì plan this? And what are you plans in the future with her? Do plan to…"<p>

"Elders! Rutxe! We must focus on the situation as hand. Once Kelutral is safe from this attack, then we can question Ean and Lerì with Zeaw and their elders present," Mewtxä proclaims.

_~Thank dad for throwing us under the talioang, ~_ Ean thinks. He takes a quick breath and says, "Sempu is right! For now Lerì, myself, and another tsamsiyu will escort Kxneì to the Kenten Olo. While sempu, sa`nu and läiosa`nok go… Sa`nu where are you going?"

"Ma Ean, you are a skxawng sometimes, but your ma skxawng," Lerì smirks wrapping her arms around him. He looks at her and wraps his arms around her taking in her sweet scent into his nose.

Aleena shakes her head looking that Ean and Lerì embrace each other, _~For crying out loud this is the worst time for their mating instincts to kick in, ~ _Aleena huffs out walking up the two. She puts her hand on their shoulders, "Sa`nu, Mewtxä, and I will go to Hope's Path for further…"

Suddenly Mì`Uk comes rushing in with her hurter's knife drawn and blood dripping from a wound on her right hand. She runs over the group nearly out of breath and labored breathing she yells out, "Na… nant… nantang are in Kelutral!" Just then three nantang rush into the room.

They make mad dash to everyone, but Mewtxä and Ean jump into their pathway hissing making them break off their charge and circle around. "Ma Aleena get elders out of here NOW!" Mewtxä yells out in Na`vi. Quickly drawing their weapons, Lerì and Ean go on the offensive and attack the animals drawing their attention from the elders. Before Mì`Uk can even catch her breath, a fourth viperwolf sprits into the chamber and pounces on her knocking her to the ground. Mì`Uk grabs its neck stop it from biting her, but it's claws thrash wildly leaving a multiple cuts over her body.

"Don't move young lady!" Sally yells out drawing her NS-5 Wasp from behind her and takes quick aim. *BANG* The shot hits it back left hind leg. The animal jumps back in a panic. *BANG* This time the shot hit the front-most right leg. It whines out in pain and collapses to the ground. Sally ceases fire, but keeps her weapon train on her target. "Are you ok young woman?" she questions. Mì`Uk nods yes and hastely makes her way towards the others.

Lerì focuses her eyes on the nantang and sees same crimson red glow in its eyes. For a quick instance, she felt her heart break knowing that she must kill an innocent soul. "Great mother, rutxe accept this spirit into your arms," she prays. Afterwards, she couches down and releases a loud hiss. Lerì grabs her bola from hip and throws wrapping the nantang's legs making it fall to the ground. She dashes over grabbing his mouth pinning to the ground; her eyes are filled with sadness as she thrusts her blade into it's heart. The viperwolf releases a quick whimper and falls into eternal sleep.

The first nantang Mewtxä intercepted dodges left and right in an effort to get round him. He mimics every move the animal makes, but as fast as lighting another one dart by both of them charging towards Aleena and Sally. Mewtxä makes leap to try and stop the animal, but his current growls threateningly to show that if Mewtxä turns his back that will be a grave mistake. _~That was a big mistake, ~_ he smirks turning his attention bad his opponent.

Aleena smirks seeing her opponent charging at them; she lounges at the animal at the same time it launches into air. They slam into each other then fall to the ground. The animal attempts to bit Aleena's face over and over while she holds the animals front legs. Aleena hisses angrily back at the animal, but she looks into its eyes seeing the crimson red glow. Aleena briefly becomes hypnotized by the nantang's eyes as her grip weakens.

Sally hears the wrestling match and glances over seeing Aleena beginning to loosen her hold on the animal. She feels a cold chill run down her spine as she witnesses the event. She turns to aim at the animal and yells out, "**ALEENA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! SNAP THE HELL OUT OF WHATEVER DAYDREAM YOU ARE IN AND FIGHT LIKE I TAUGHT YOU! OR I'M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS MY DAMN SELF! NOW MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE! IT!**"

Aleena shakes her head breaking the trance after hearing Sally's command and threat. _~Ah shit! I'm in for it now! Better wrap this up and quick, ~_ she thinks tightening her grip and with a show of superior upper body strength and gymnastic skill; she flips the animal on it's back while she flips over on top of the animal. Aleena sits on the animal putting all her weight down to pin the creature to the ground. She draws her knife and stabs at it twice quickly ending its life.

Mewtxä continues his quick attack and evade moves with his opponent. While the nantang is distracted with Mewtxä, Ean makes fast hard charge from behind; he draws his bola and wraps up the animals legs bring it to ground in mere seconds. Ean pulls his knife and prepares to send to its spirit to Eywa; when Sally shouts out, "Ean wait! Don't kill him. We are going to take him back to Hope's Path with us."

"Ok läiosa`nok. Sempu bind his mouth," Ean states. After they secure the animal, Ean walks over to Mì`Uk as she lays close to the wounded nantang. "Olo`eyktan please check on the elders and the rest of the clan," Ean requests.

"Wait I'll go with you just in case there are more nantang in the area," Mewtwä states. Hangì nods and motion to Kxneì to have her follow him. After they check the elders, they make their way to the clan hiding spot.

Ean gets over to Mì`Uk and helps her up, "Tsmuke are you ok?"

"Yes tsmukan I'll be fine. I just need a minute to rest," she replies.

Ean nods and helps her to one of the earthen benches and sits her down. "Läiosa`nok can do you want to examine the wounded nantang as well?"

"Yes Ean once we get them back to Hope's path we can run a complete blood panel and other test to find out what causing them to do this. Aleena secure the animal while call for a ride," Sally orders as gets her transmitter from her back pocket. Aleena binds up the nantang, Sally turns in the frequency, "Dr. Hedsonbious to Sampson 117, come in Sampson 117."

"Go ahead General I read you," Dylan responses.

"Dylan! What I have told to about that?!" Sally replies with an annoy tone.

"Oh damn! Sorry Doc! What's your status?" he retorts.

"We're all good here, but come in for a three passenger pick up," She orders.

"Who are the passengers?" Dylan responses.

"One injured Na`vi female and two viper-wolves," she states.

"WHAT! Doc you got to be bullshitting me. You want to transport two viper-wolves?!" he shouts out over the com-channel.

"Just give me your ETA and stop you whining!" she orders rolling her eyes.

"Ok Doc, you're the Doc. ETA fifteen minutes," he replies and ends the transmission.

Sally changes the frequency on transmitter and looks at Aleena, "Once we get back Hope's Path, I want to run a complete blood panel on our patient to make sure that she hasn't contacted a virus that our little friends maybe carrying." Aleena nods in agreement just finishing bind the wounded nantang. "Oh by the way sweetheart, I am impress the way you handle yourself you really have turned into a truly strong Na`vi, but **YOU'RE LACKING IN CONCENTRATION AND DISCPLINE! WE WILL FIX THAT YOUNG LADY!**"

"Srane and irayo sa`nu," she responses with a smirk.

Sally giggles at the Aleena's reaction and reactivates transmitter, "Joey what's you status?" Only static comes over the speaker. "Joey come in… come in Joey. What's your status? Joey!" Aleena looks at her mother with worry as she continues to call out Joey's name over and over again, but only static come back over the line. "Dammit! Aleena Joey isn't responding. He must been attacked by the nantangs; we need go find him. Our exopacks are reaching their limits."

"EVERYONE WE HAVE GO FIND JOEY! WE'LL BE BACK!" Aleena yells to everyone.

* * *

><p>Aleena picks up Sally piggy back style. "Hang on sa`nu," she orders as she dashes out of the room. Sally holds steady as her daughter speeds down the spiral and around objects layout through the area. On lower rings of the spiral, she jumps down swiftly landing on her feet and without a second of hesitation; she takes off at running at full speed towards the recovery tent.<p>

Once they arrive at the tent Aleena sets down her passenger, "Aleena next time you want play piggy back don't involve me," Sally and Aleena laughs. They examine the area, but find no trace of the patient or Joey. "I don't see any sign of animal traces, but there are Na`vi and shoe prints, and look its Joey's radio. This isn't good from the look of things they left from here in a hurry," Sally states while examining the prints. "It looks like their leading into the forest," she continues.

"Then what are we waiting for let go," Aleena comments while following the tracks.

As they walk alone the path following the footprints and calling Joey's name from behind an illuminated brush a voice calls out, "Dr. H! Dr. H! Is that you?" They stop in their tracks look around and see Joey standing from behind the bush. "Oh man I'm glad to see you," he walks over to the two women.

"Joey what the hell is going on? Where are the patients and why the hell are you all the way out here?" Sally interrogates looking around for the wounded Na`vi.

"Well who do you think is the one that dragged me out here," he points to the bush.

Aleena walks to the bush and finds the wounded warriors laying on the ground holding her bandaged side. Aleena examines the female tsamsiyu and sees blood starts to the stain the bandage under her hand. She reaches into her side pouch and pulls out some wrappings; she starts to repack the open wound. "Dammit Joey why didn't contact us when she woke up!"

"Because she woke up and forced us out of the recovery tent, and was yelling for us to move away from Hometree. She kept saying that something bad entered Hometree, and we needed to get away," he explains.

Sally examines the other taronyu while asking, "Joey why didn't you stop her?"

"Yeah right Doc, you try and stop a Na`vi warrior from breaking your arm if you refused to help her. Anyway what did she mean by something bad?" Joey questions.

"Viper-wolves attacked us while we were in Hometree," Sally conveys. Joey gashes in shock hearing the deals about the fight that went on between everyone inside Kelutral. She finishes her examination satisfied that no further damage had been done by the move, "In strange way, you owe your life to her because those animals could have attacked the recovery tent. Aleena how is she?"

"Her breathing is shallow, but I didn't find any further damage. Never the less, we should have her transported to Hope's Path to get this wounds properly redressed," Aleena replies walking back over to Sally and Joey.

"Can anyone hear me? Sa`nu, läiosa`nok can you hear me?" Ean's voice comes ringing out of the transmitter.

Sally pulls out Joey's transmitter out her pocket, "Ean? How did you… never mind what's your status?"

"Well everyone aright. What about your läiosa`nok? Did you find your friend?" he questions.

"Yes, Ean we are bringing back our patients, but I want you bring the nantang down to the base of Kelutral, and have them ready for pick up," Sally orders.

Then Aleena takes the transmitter, "`itan tell Mewtxä and Hangì to evacuate the Elders to the safe area."

"Srane sa`nu," he replies.

* * *

><p>Ean ends the transmission and looks at everyone, "Sa`nu wants the Elders to be evacuated." Ean looks at Lerì, "Take Mì `Uk and the nantang to base of Kelutral and met meet with Sa`nu. I take the Elders to the ikran nest and get them out from there." He holds her hands up his chest and brings her close to him and whispers to her, "Ma Lerì when the metal ikran arrives, I want you to go with sa`nu. You will be safe with them," she opens her mouth about to protest, "and no arguing Lerì; also take Mì `Uk with you." He smirks seeing her annoyed look on her, "You are so cute when you angry. Now get going and I love you my mate."<p>

She exhales looking at her mate as he moves in to kiss; she puts her finger over his lips, "Ma Ean you better come back to me." She kisses him deeply and walks off sultry to Mì`Uk. They pick up the animals and leave the chamber.

Ean walks back to the Elders and warriors tell them to follow him. They make their way up the branch stairway to the ikran nest while some Elders saying out aloud, 'Why is this happening? Is Eywa angry with us? Could this be the doing of another clan to take our land or can the Sky-people behind this?'

Reaching the highest part of Kelutral, everyone breathes a sigh of relief seeing that there are no nantang pursuing. The Elders call out for their ikran but none of them respond. _~Something not right here! I don't hear any ikran. They are all silent, ~_ Ean spots something black quickly move through the branches. "Dammit this is bad," he states

A massive black creature jumps out of the branches landing in front the Elders. The giant palulukan gives out low growl while it slowly gets closer to them. Ean jumps between the giant animal and Elders stop his advancement on towards them. He draws his short swords from his back holder; he yells back, "Everyone leave now! Ill handle this!" The warriors and Elder stand watching Ean square off with the palulukan. He releases a hiss looking at the animal, but he glances back and sees everyone still standing there with a shock look on their faces. He screams at the top of his lungs, "**GO! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW!**"

The palulukan lounges pass Ean at one of the Elders. He reacts quickly to the animal's attack; Ean goes in low level leap towards the animal and uses his shoulder to the ram into it's side. He knocks the lounging animal off course and clashing into the wooden floor. Elders and warriors escape from the area.

The palulukan scrambles quickly to get back his feet and then releases a monstrous *ROAR*.

Ean smirks knowing that he has the animal's full attention. He looks directly into the palulukan's crimson red eyes. He grabs his left shoulder, _~Shit I think part of my shoulder is broken. I might be in trouble here, but I have to hold out as long as I can. Don't give out on me body, ~_ Ean thinks looking at creature. He takes a deep breath and rotating his shoulder to loosen it up in any way possible. Ean gets into a fighting stance and smiles at the palulukan, "Well lets Dance!"

* * *

><p>"Sampson 117 to Doctor H come back," Dylan calls over the transmitter.<p>

Sally pulls the transmitter, "Go ahead Dylan."

"What's your status Doc?"

"We're just getting back to Hometree and change the number of passengers from three to four. We have an extra patient. What's your ETA?" she replies.

"Roger that Doc. ETA 9 minutes," he replies.

Aleena helps the injured patient to ground, but she gets a strange feeling that runs down her back, _~Something doesn't feel right, Ean Txep you better have not gotten yourselves into some crazy shit! ~_

* * *

><p>Txep, Mihnga and the other warriors retreat back to the second line of defense while trying not to get trampled by the raging animals. They jump from branch to branch as tree after tree falls down and crushed by the rampaging animals. Txep and Mihnga look behind them and see the other warriors scrambling in different directions.<p>

Txep stops for second looking around and shouts out, "Mihnga! Are you ok?"

"**TXEP!**" Mihnga yells seeing a strumbreast goes barreling towards the tree she is standing in. The animal hits the tree at full power destroying truck of the tree in an instance. The trees starts to fall quickly while she clings to the limbs. "**MA TXEP!**" he yells. Quickly thinking, she dashes along the branch and jumps into Mihnga's tree. He sees what she is doing; he reaches out for her stretches out hand as far as she can while soaring through the sky, but gravity pulls her down. He reaches out as far as possible and snatches her hand. He pulls her into his embrace, "Ma Txep do you need hand?" he smirks holding her close to him.

"We must stop them now! We have not time waste," Txep states breaking away from him and getting ready to take off. She pauses for one second and looks back at Mihnga with a soft loving look in his eyes, "Irayo ma Mihnga."

They meet up with the other warriors at second line of defence hearing most of the traps set around between the first and second line.

"Tsmuke, the talioang have slowed down," one warrior reports.

They look into the na`ring and see bangs and flashes going off one after another. Some animals are shock or dazed by the flash bang grenades. "From the looks of things the nantang are the only things left that are driving the animals." She grips her bow and pulls out an arrow from her quiver. Txep takes aim at the oncoming viperwolf. Once the animal is full view, she pulls back the arrow and releases it. The arrow going flying towards it's target at sonic speed; the arrow hits the animal right in the heart. Before the animal can whimper in pain, it's spirit was returned the Eywa.

After the nantang's death, the ten of the strumbeast come to a complete stop. "Everyone listen! We are going to change our strategy. You are to aim for the nantang; bring them down and the other animals will stop charging. Let Eywa guide you hand and control your arrows," Txep orders. Everyone hoots as they take up position along the way aiming their shoots.

"Stand by everyone," Txep orders as she also takes aims at the some of the charging nantang. Once the animals get within fifty yards, she counts down, "3… 2… 1… NOW!" Arrows go soaring out the utral hitting the animals in the critical spots killing numerous viperwolves in the first strike. However some of the talioang continue their charge toward the line. "Shit their leaving me with no other choice. Mihnga half the warriors stay here with you and provide cover fire. While…"

He cuts her off, "Kehe Txep! You have done enough death-defying things today. No more, I lead the other warriors to take out the remaining talioang while you stay her." She looks at him about to argue, but he puts his finger over her mouth, "No ma Txep, l almost lost once tonight; I won't let you put yourself in anymore danger. Rutxe don't argue with me; I can't run the risk of losing you so please stay where its safe ok."

She exhales moving his finger from over her mouth, "Fine ma Mihnga; I'll stay where its safe."

He nods and kissing on the check then gathering some of the warriors and head towards the animals' stampede path. Minutes later, they reach the intend position and wait for the talioang to come charging their way. Seconds later, five strumbeasts come rampaging directly at them.

"ATTACK!" He shouts to everyone. Suddenly a blue blur rushes pass him and right towards a talioang, "TXEP!" _~ I should have known it! That's ma Txep, ~_ he smirks watching her jump on the back of the rampaging animal.

"Sorry big boy, but you're going down!" she hisses as plunges her knife into its air vent ending her wild ride. The animal goes clashing head first into the ground; Txep removes her knife whispering the hunters pray for the slain animal. The remaining four animals are quickly brought down by the other hunters.

Mihnga jumps down and walks over to his future mate with an irritated look on his face, "Txep I told you stay with the others! Why didn't you?!"

She gives an equal irritated look back at him as she gets face to face with him; she grabs the strap over his chest and pulls it close to her. "Listen Mihnga no one orders me around! You will do well to remember that!" then she yanks him closer, so her mouth is close to his ear as she soft whispers, "Besides you told me go stay where it's safe and right now the safest place is by your side ma Mihnga. Besides, I wouldn't know what I will do if you aren't by my side ma Mihnga, so please never ask me to let you go into danger while I stay behind. Ok?"

Mihnga pulls back and kisses her passionately. After a few minutes, he breaks the kiss and looks into in eyes. Her eyes are filled worry and passion. He wraps arms around her and holds her tight, "I'm sorry ma Txep, but I will ask the same of you. Ok?" She nods in agreement wrapping her arms around him.

"Txep!" a tsamsiyu calls out rushing up to them. They quickly move away from each other as the warrior gets up them, "We did it! The talioang have been steered away. Kelutral is safe."

"Sìltsan… sìltsan! Have someone head back and tell the council that we completed our mission. We will be along shortly," she orders.

"Yes Txep," the warrior replies as he runs off to his waiting irkan.

"Well ma Txep looks like your mission is a success," Mihnga comments.

"Yeah! Finally I got one up on him, and sempu got to let me go through the Uniltaron now. Ha! Tsmukan will have to do something amazing to beat me," Txep laughs out load.

* * *

><p>The Palulukan and Ean begin to circle looking for an opening to attack. The animal snarls bearing his long, white, sharp teeth at him. Ean growls right back his opponent while he continues to size up the palulukan. He begins to run all the information, training, and lessons Aleena put him through while growing up, <em>~Ok! First remain calm and breathe normally. Second analysis your opponent's strengths and weaknesses, I'm facing a palulukan. Its has powerful claws, teeth, and super-strong leg power; which means that it can reach high speeds quickly within short distances. Add to that, he has tremendous jumping and striking distance with great balance. As for weaknesses, SHIT! There aren't any I can find. That would make sense because sa`nu wouldn't just want me to fighting an opponent like this anyhow. Well since there aren't any opening that I can find; I'll just have to make one. ~ <em>He continues to breath calmly staring the animal in the face then he says softly to himself, "Great Mother watch over me because I'm about to do some crazy shit!" He tighten his the grip on the handles of his blades readying himself to make the first attack, but Ean is surprised when palulukan springs into the air heading straight for him. He quickly log rolls to the left while slashing at left front leg. "Ha! How you like that kitty?! No one tries using me for landing pad and gets away with it," he taunts. After palulukan leaks it's wound dulling the pain, its looks back at Ean growling in anger. He hisses back as they start circling each other again.

After third loop, the animal charges once again sprinting left and right so quick that Ean couldn't keep up. He charges right at it preparing to give it a matching mark on the right side. Just they are getting in range of each other, the raging animal throws a wide slashing motion striking Ean's left arm. He hisses out in pain as blood flows down his arm. Palulukan wastes no time launching its second attack; it rushes at high branch then catapults at Ean once again. It slashes wildly, but Ean is about able to parry each slash leaving small cuts on its claws. However his defensive moves come with at a price, blood starts to soak the handle of his left blade.

They charge at each other again; the animal throws another strong slashing attack at its opponent. Ean deflects once again, but palulukan knocks his left sword form his hand. The blade is sent spiraling across the floor behind him. _~Dammit! How I let that happen; I should have evaded. Now I'm in some shit! ~_ he yells at himself. He tracks the sword and back-flips quickly recovering the discarded blade. Then charges full speed at the animal, he dodges another attack and cuts palulukan right front leg.

The breast release a massive roar into the air feeling the pain from the wound Ean gave it. "Well now he mad!"

* * *

><p>Lerì and Mì Uk reach the ground floor of Kelutral with their cargo. They see five figures near the recover tent that was set up earlier. Mì Uk rushes head and see Aleena, Sally, Joey, and the two other Na`vi. Lerì catches up then sets down the two bonded animals. Aleena walks over to the young woman, but Lerì suddenly grabs her left arm feeling an unexplainable pain coursing through. She turns and looks back at Kelurtal with terror filling her heart. She feels another sharp pain go through her arm, and she makes a mad rush bad to Kelutral.<p>

"Lerì where you going? Stop its not safe for you to go off by yourself? Lerì!" Aleena shouts out, but she pays no mind to her words and continues on without delay.

"Where is she going in such a rush?" Sally questions.

"I don't know but…" Aleena is interrupted when a load sound erupts from the top of Hometree.

*RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR*

"What the hell was that? Mom did you hear that?" Aleena questions looking up at the top of Hometree.

"All of Pandora that roar Aleena! What is it?" Sally replies.

Aleena's face looks as if color is fading out when she plays the roar over again in head. A minute later, she her eyes open wide filling with the same fear and terror that were in Lerì, "I know what that roar was from. Sa`nu I have go help protect Ean; please stay here I'll be back." Aleena states rushing off, but Mì Uk follows right behind her.

Lerì rushes inside Hometree looking around for any sign of her mate; then the loud roar echoes insides of the tree. "Ma Ean!" she yells running towards the spiral column, "Eywa please protect my mate!" Halfway up the spiral, three nantang block the pathway up; they turn and look at her the same red crimson eyes. She draws her staff while going into a fighting stance; she hisses, "Move Now!"

One of the animals charges at her, she swings her staff hitting it in the face knocking it to side of her; then drives her staff into it body ending it fight against her. Afterwards another massive roar goes clashing through Kelutral, Lerì looks up feeling her arm faintly going to sleep, _~Ma Ean you better not die or I going to kill you!~_ She looks at the two remain animals and hisses, "Move aside NOW!"

The animals rush Lerì at the same time; she spins her staff around her knocking one of the animals off the spiral and knocks the other one backwards. Suddenly a scuttle of footsteps comes towards them, another nantang comes rushes up taking the place of it's fallen comrade,

"Oh no this can't happening; I must get to Ean, so get out of my way!"

She prepares to attack when she hears more footsteps coming up from behind; she glance back to see two figures heading up spiral. She holds off her attack readying for a two front attack, but she lowers her guard when Mì Uk and Aleena comes running up with their weapons at the ready. "Are you ok tsmuke?" Mì Uk ask quickly looking over Lerì.

"Mì Uk fight now! Take later!" Aleena orders.

"Ean needs help! He is in great danger!" Lerì cries with small tears forming in eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me Ean is more trouble!" Aleena glances at her readying for battle, "Don't you dare cry Lerì! Ean would only have mated at strong woman, so stand tall and show your strength. I know ma `itan won't go down easily! Now let's kick some ass!"

* * *

><p>Blood continues to trickle from the gash on Ean's shoulder as he continues to the circle with his opponent, <em>~Damn my arm is going numb and cold. I have to end this fast. ~<em>

*Swift* Ean's sword goes as he attacks the palulukan, but he dodges the blade and counters with claw slashes. He as dodges the counter attack; he starts to feels light-head. The creature launches another attack and the light-headedness starts to become dizziness; causing the young Na`vi warrior to fail his dodge. The creature's claw hits his right side knocking the wind out him and sends him flying to the edge.

Ean hits the floor with a thud, and he slowly works his way back to his feet hissing in pain. He looks at this right side and sees light claw marks with his skin turning dark blue to black where his claw made contact. He begins to stumble backwards closer to the edge, yet he quickly regains his balance slowly shuffling away from the edge. Breathing heavy, he whines in great pain as he runs his hand over the damaged area. _~Shit! I'm losing too much blood and top of that I think he broke two ribs. How do I get out of this? ~ _He thinks once again analyzing his opponent while positioning himself for another attack.

_~Fuck legs stop wobbling on me. I have to remind focus push through the pain. GO NOW! ~_ Ean orders himself into a frenzy charge toward him, but to no avail. He misses the target and is lucky to catch himself before running off the edge._ ~Not good! My vision is getting blurry and I'm slowing down. Ok I have to…~_ before he can complete his thought the animal makes a mighty leap and lands in front of Ean. He tries to put a guard, but it is too late, palulukan brings down his left claw. Three sharp black nails cut swiftly into Ean's chest creating three streams of blood flowing from the open wounds. While knocking him backwards over the edge, Ean falls off yelling, "NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Defeating the last viperwolf, Lerì feels a burning pain run over her chest. "AAHH!" she screams in pain wrapping her arms around herself.<p>

Aleena and Mì Uk quickly turn around looking at screaming young huntress. "What's wrong? Did you get hit?" Mì Uk questions.

She shakes her tear-filled face.

"Its Ean. He must have been seriously wounded," Aleena states as Lerì rushes forward. "Mì Uk come we have not time to waste!"

She nods following right behind Aleena. As they trek up the spiral, she sniffs air picking up an odd scent. "Ma tsmuke, I smell palulukan," she states.

Aleena glances back still running to catch up with Lerì, "Wait Mì Uk! Did you say palulukan?!"

"Srane it getting stronger the higher we get. Aleena! Ean wouldn't be…"

"Knowing Ean he would. We have to stop dragging our feet! LET MOVE!" Aleena commands.

Seconds later, the three women hear Ean's scream fill the air around them. Lerì's heart skips a beat, and sprints even faster to the top. While she screams in her head over and over again, _~Live ma Ean live! Please live! ~_

* * *

><p>Ean feels the wind rolling across his body hugging him in its gentle yet empty embrace. He remembers that day wind was added as part of his name because of the power and responsibility wind has, yet how easy it is for him to just let the wind take him away. Ean closes his eyes and feels the wind whoops by him. Until he hears a voice from within, <em>~ 'Live Ma Ean! Live!' That Lerì's voice, she's calling me. ~ <em>Suddenly a memory flashes in his mind, Lerì and him are lying on the ground to next to each other. "Ma Lerì, after I complete my uniltaron and we are mated before Eywa; my heart, body, and spirit will belong to you. I never let anything bring harm to you or our future children. I promise I will always be by your side ma Lerì forever."

His eyes shoot wide open, "I'm not done yet!" Just then a loud *EIEI* is release into air as Eantanhì comes flying.

They make the tsaheylu and she says to him, ~_Ma tsmukan we fight as one! _~

~_Right ma tsmuke. We must protect Lerì and our clan!_ ~ Ean smirks as they pull out of dive and go soaring into the night sky.

Lerì reaches the top and looks around and sees palulukan looking at her growling as he gets closer to her. She scanning the area once, but finds no sign of her mate; she snaps her attention to the animal and growls with anger. Palulukan growls louder at her; she hisses drawing her staff preparing to battle.

Eantanhì flies back over nesting; Ean looks downs and sees palulukan closing in on Lerì, _~No! He can't! ~_

_~GO! Tsmukan GO! Protect your clan and mate! ~_ she states going in to a dive. He breaks the bond and gets ready.

"**HEY YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY!**" He jumps off Eantanhì's back soaring down with blade pointed at the palulukan like the head of a missile. "**FROM MY MATE! SHE MINEEE!**" he yells piercing it armor like skin his hitting a vital organ. A massive roars of pain comes then it falls silent; Ean gets struggles to his feet and walking away from his opponent. His body is covered in blood from palulukan and his open wounds. He slowly makes his way to his mate.

Her eyes are flowing with tears of joy and moves towards him, "Ma Ean, Oel Kameie Ngati!"

"Ma Lerì, Oel Kame…" he starts but collapses to ground blood pooling around him.

She rushes to his fallen bloody body. "Ma Ean! Ma Ean! You must live!"

"Sorry ma Lerì I… I…" he closes his eyes.

"Ean! Ma Ean!" she cries shaking his lifeless body. "EEEEEAAAAANNNNN!" she yells out breaking down in tears.


	8. Spirit Path

**Spirit Path**

**I don't own Pandora, Na`vi, or Avatar**

* * *

><p>Ean finds himself in a giant enemy black void; he looks around seeing nothing but jet black darkness. He tries to move finds out that he floating within the darkness. <em>~Where am I? Why is it so cold? ~<em> Ean hears thoughts echo inside the abyss.

"We have to stop the bleeding!" a female voice echoes in the void.

_~What was that? Who is out there? Why I'm here? ~_ Ean questions the void.

"BP 99 over 70…" another female voice calls out from the darkness.

_~Wait I know that voice… its someone I know… but who is it? ~_ the young Na`vi warrior asks the darkness.

"…ETA…" the first female voice states in broken sentence.

"45…" a male voice responses.

Suddenly Ean feels his body grow colder, the second female voice yells out, "SHIT HE'S LOSING MORE BLOOD!"

_~Who's losing more blood? ~_

Then a third female voice comes echoing through the darkness in Na`vi as if her lips were next to his ear, "Ma Ean please open your eyes."

Ean's eyes spring open, and find that he is in the middle of the massive grove of Utral Aymokrìa. He sits up and looks at the sky. The sky is filled with billons of multi-colored stars, and the trees glow bright lite-pink. He gets to his feet and looks down. The ground is brightly lit with the blue-white bio-illumination running through the roots of the interconnected trees. He looks back up twisting left and right looking for any sign of life; he picks a random direction as start walking.

Ean cups his hands around his mouth and calls out; "Kaltxì!" but there is no answer. He stops in his tracks takes a deep breath and with his hands still cupped around his mouth the shouts with all his might, "**KALTXÌ**" His voices echoes through the grove until it dies out, but grove is still no response. He starts back walking while still calling out hoping that someone will hear his cry of acknowledgment. What feels like hours pass and future chieftain sits down with his back up against one of the billions of trees. "Wow this is so weird, I have never seen so many Utral Aymokriyä in one area before," he states leaning his head back against the tree looking back up at the starry night sky. "And that is not the weird part, there doesn't seem to be anyone around and…" he pauses his sentence turning is sights to one of the hanging lite-pink branches. "Maybe if I make the tsaheylu I can… nah that might be a bad idea. I don't have any idea what might happen to me if I do that. Ok Ean, think what happened to you?"

He recites to himself the most recent events looking back starry as if watching the events unfold in a motion picture, "Humm… the thing I remember was escorting the elders." Ean's eyes grow wide open looking at sky seeing the actual events unfold in the sky; he jumps to his feet still looking up as he continues to recite the events. "That's right! I led them up the ikran nest and I sensed something was wrong! I told the elder to run as a palulukan came rushing out after them! I got his attention, so the elders could escape. Then we started to battle against each other at the top of Kelutral. Then he knocks me off, but I was able to get back up. He was going after Lerì, but I was able to stop him but then… but then…" Ean falls to knees tears start draining the sides of face seeing the next scene play in the sky without his commentary. He see himself slowly moving to Lerì with blood dripping from his wounds as she races over to him. He falls to ground blood pooling around him as goes to cradle him in her arms. He says a few more words, and Lerì screams into the sky holding his lifeless body.

Ean arches over crying and shouting while pounding the ground with his fist, "NO! NO! NOOO! I CAN'T BE DEAD! I JUST CAN'T BE DEAD!" He stops pounding the ground, but the tears flow faster as he says, "Ma Lerì I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>The sun slowly rises over the horizon ending night of bloodshed revealing a blood red sky; Hangì, Mewtxä and Mì Uk walk out to the ikran nest where they see a blood strained battle ground. "Great mother what happened here?" Hangì questions, but anyone could say anything a low growl rounds through the air. The three of them look down and see the nasals of the defeated palulukan moving.<p>

"Palulukan still lives," Mewtxä states he looks closer at the wounded animal, and unsheathes his hunters' knife. "I will speed on your journey. Return…"

Mì Uk dashes in front of him holding her arms out standing in his path, she yells in na`vi "Sempu, I will not let you do this!"

"Mì Uk you have to move! He is suffering! Let me send him to Eywa," Mewtxä replies.

"Look at him, he can be healed! Rutxe let me help him! Hasn't there been enough killing!" She retorts; Mewtxä remains quiet and starts to walk around her to the wounded animal, but she still blocks his path. "Rutxe I want to save his life! Eywa would have taken him by now, but he must have another role to play!" He takes another step closer, but she remains firm in her position. "**FTANG MEWTXÄ!**"

"Mewtxä, she is right," Hangì states walking up behind his son and placing his hand on Mewtxä's shoulder. "Eywa mush have other plans for him if he still living after the deadly battle that took place here."

Mewtxä sheathes his blade, "Very well sempu, Mì Uk go get the healers, and I'll call Aleena to have him taken to Hope's Path."

"Irayo sempu," she says then dashes pass him with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Mì Uk walks out of the healers cove and starts heading back to the main part of Kelutral. When a female voice calls out, "Mì Uk!" She stops in her tracks and looks around and sees Txep waving at her so that come over. Once they are face to face, Txep says in as soft angry tone, "Tsmuke can we talk in private. You know at our normal spot!" Mì Uk gives her an odd questioning look, but pushes unsettling feeling aside and replies with a smile and nod.<p>

The young Na`vi huntresses walk from the healer's cove; they walk about quarter mile away from kelutral. They enter clearing with their personal training area and mud pit. Txep walks nears the moisten edge with her back to her soon to be sister in law looking up at the sky. She says softly in na`vi, "Is it true, what the elders are saying about Ean?"

Mì Uk takes a deep breath and walks up beside Txep looking down into the mud pit, "What did you hear?"

"While I was off saving Hometree from the stampede, that skxawng brother of mine was fighting a palulukan to protect the elders," Txep replies with a growing irritation in her voice.

_~Here we go again,~_ Mì Uk thinks then looks at Txep seeing the increased tension in her body. She gives off a deep exhale then says, "Srane and he beat him."

Txep faces her sister with as her eyes flash red with anger, "AND GOT HIMSELF WORKED OVER WHILE DOING IT! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HIM?!"

Mì Uk gives her annoyed look as she replies, "FIRST OFF WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YELLING AT! SECOND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING TILL AFTER IT HAPPENED!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING BY HIS SIDE YOU DAMN BITCH!" Txep yells in response while tightening her fist.

"DO I LOOK LIKE HIS FUCKING KEEPER!" Mì Uk yells back while she steps closer to Txep getting more into face.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING! WERE YOU OFF FUCKING MENARÌ!" Txep shouts while also taking a step closer toward Mì Uk.

The girls are within close spitting distance of each other just two male Na`vi come walking up to investigate the cause of the shouting. Menarì and Mihnga are dress in similar na`vi attire only aimed with hunting knives, and are surprise to the find that their future mates are the ones yelling at the each other. Menarì slightly blushes hearing Txep's last rebuttal; he hears giggling to his right and turns to look at his soon-to-be death brother-in-law.

"OH REALLY! WELL WHAT HEARD FROM SOME OF THE SAMSIYU THAT WERE AT THE DEFENSE LINE! MY BROTHER HAD NO TROUBLE YOU SCREAM!" Mì Uk fires back.

Mihnga's face then starts to burn red, and he hear laughter coming from Menarì. Menarì asks in a soft voice, "Tsmukan, what were you and Txep up to at your watch post?" They can clearly hear *gulp*from the increasingly embarrassed na`vi warrior. "You two didn't…"

"NO! tsmukan," Mihnga replies in a quiet roar while shaking head. He looks back up and points up towards one of the overlooking tree branches, "If want to see how this plays out we best hide up there, or they will sense our presence." Menarì agrees they jump in the tree the skill of trained na`vi hunter and the sheath of a ninja.

"YOU BITCH! IF I WAS FUCKING YOUR TSMUKAN, THEN HE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WALK LET ALONG STAND!" Txep snaps back, "PLUS I HEAR YOU STOP STOPPED SEMPU FROM SENDING THE CREATURE THAT NEARLY KILLED EAN TO EYWA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?!"

Mì Uk exhales and says in a calm quiet tone of voice, "He was seriously injured and was not a threat to anyone plus…"

Txep eyes flash red even more and she yells at the top of her lungs, "**I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF IT WAS THREAT OR NOT! THE FUCKER NEARLY KILLS MY BROTHER AND YOU WANT TO SAVE IT! FUCK THAT SHIT!**" She unsheathes her hunter's knife and holds it out in front of her, "**I'LL GO SEND THE FUCKER TO EYWA MYSELF!**"

*SMACK!*

The sound of the hit echoes through the air, and Txep's face is turned to the left facing the na`ring with a stinging sensation flowing from her cheek. Menarì and Mihnga mouths drop wide open seeing the scene unfolded in front of them. Txep's hand with her hunting knife begins to shake. They prepare to jump in to stop her from attacking. She turns to face Mì Uk and without blinking an eye, Txep hurls the knife at one of the close trees sinking it into the truck of the tree. Mì Uk's eyes also burn with fire fuel by Txep's words, and she takes out her knife and without breaking eye contact with Txep. She hurls her knife at the same tree and sinks it right next to Txep's knife.

Mì Uk's four finger palm print begins to redden on Txep's skin, and Txep gives the coldest pair eyes to her tsmuke. She balls up fist and says with cold death tone, "You fucking bitch! I'm going to kick your sorry **ASS**!"Txep throws a wide haymaker at Mì Uk left cheek. The attack contacts staggering the opposing huntress making and instance five finger bruise on the cheek.

Menarì and Mihnga are left completely speechless seeing the battle being to the start up as Mì Uk quickly recover, but Txep throws comes in quickly with another haymaker aimed for her sister's right side. Mì Uk quickly reacts by grabbing Txep's fist. Using her momentum from the attack, Mì Uk throws Txep off balance and sends her towards the over the edge into the mud pit. Txep quickly reacts by latching onto Mì Uk's arm and using her body weight along with the momentum and gravity. She drags her sister along over the edge into the pit. Mud splashes in every direction as the two bodies break the surface tension and covers them from head to toe with fresh mud.

They swash around for a few minutes until they are able to find their footing. The mud comes up halfway up thigh, and girls run their hands over their face wiping away the mud. The men have to cover their mouth in order to prevent themselves from laughing out loud seeing their future mates mud coated.

Txep yells whipping mud from eyes, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT BIT…" Her words are cut short when a mud ball finds itself inside Txep's opened mouth. Mì Uk busts out laughing seeing her attack hit the target with the bonus of it going right into her sister's mouth. Txep spits out globs of mud then replies softly while leaning over and rolling up a twice as big ball, "You think that's funny huh, well try some for yourself!" She hurls the ball at Mì Uk and hits her wide open mouth knocking backwards making her fall back into the mud. "Direct hit!" Txep yells seeing her fellow Na`vi go falling back into mud. "HOW YOU LIKE THE MUD MÌ UK TASTE GOOD DON'T IT HA HA HA!"

"*Cough* you little *cough* bitch!" Mì Uk response spitting out mud while rushing back up. "Ok game on!" she proclaims charging at Txep. The huntress tries to move, but she finds her foot is stuck and by the time she gets it free. Mì Uk tackles her waist and knock what little balance she has out and sending them both back below the mud surface. They struggle to be the first one up and when they are back on their feet, their cyan blue skin body and royal blue stripes are complete covered with thin concealing cover of brown mud with their loincloths being weighted down by the weight of the mud. They charge once again leading into a wrestling match with rolling over and over each near the edge of the pit.

Mihnga slightly glances at his tsmukan while still watching the entertainment he softly whispers, "Menarì shouldn't we stop them?"

"Not just yet, tsmukan just look closely," he replies with a seductive giggle.

Mihnga looks at him and sees a tent in growing in his loincloth. Then looks back at the fighting females and sees how the mud is hugging their bodies. He focuses in on Txep and sees the wet mud glisten on her body showing off her prefect curves. Every time they roll over Txep bigger boobs bounce around, and he sees her harden nipples poking out. He looks down at her mud soaked loincloth, and he sees a camel toe forming. Mihnga then feels his manhood begin to grow.

The men watch for another two to three minutes, and once they feel they can't anyone just watching their future mates fight other. They jump out from their hiding spot; they slowly get closer to the mud when they say in unison, "Irayo for the show!"

The girls pause their match hearing the pair of familiar voices; they looks over in the male warriors direction with then look back each other seeing the Mì Uk is straddling Txep. They separate from each other with embarrassment burning on face thinking about the awkward position they got caught in. The girls faces quickly change when they hear soft snickering. Their eyes bulls-eye on the men and see their shoulders slightly moving up and down with their hands over their mouths. "What are you two doing here?!" Txep shouts.

Mihnga laughs even more pointing at Txep's chest, "Like we said ma Txep, we are enjoying the show."

Txep gives a puzzled look then looks down to see her rock hard nipples poking out. She wraps her arms around her breasts, and Mì Uk jumps in, "Menarì are you telling us that here you're just here to get some cheat thrill!"

"Kehe ma Mì Uk, we are here for a reason, but this is just a bonus!" Menarì replies with eyes trained solely on his future mate's body.

Txep starts to feel anger grow until Mì Uk grabs her hand and whispers softly to her, "Txep look at their loincloths." She follows her sister's instruction and is nearly ready to yell at top of her lungs when she sees a tent outline on Mihnga's loincloth. Mì Uk stops Txep and softy states, "Hold on tsmuke we should make them pay for this. Follow my lead." She moves closer to the edge pit and rubs her body in a sensual fashion; she extends her hand out saying in a sexy voice, "Ma Vrrtep rutxe help me out of here. Rutxe."

Txep catches onto Mì Uk's plan and starts to the same thing while holding on arm over her breasts. "Ma Mihnga you also help me rutxe."

They continue to beckon their mates to come closer. Mihnga and Menarì give worried looks, but seeing their mates perfect sexy bodies. The bulge in the loincloth grows larger looking at the mud coated women. They get closer to the pit then reach out and grab their mates' hand. The girls give cozy smiles when they grab their hands one second the men are looking into their glistening amber eyes then the next second all the men see is mud rushing over them. Working together, Menarì and Mì Uk climb out the pit. The girl wrap their arms around each other's shoulders walking away, and Mì Uk states, "Come on Txep we'll leave these skxawngs to play in mud. After we get cleaned up we will find out how Ean's is doing ok?!" Txep smirk and nods in agreement while they walk away.

* * *

><p>Tears still run down Ean face still thinking how he will never be able to see Lerì again; then a young woman's voice comes echoing through the pink glowing forest, "Damn my younger brother is such a crybaby!"<p>

Ean looks up looking to the left then the right of him to see who is talking. He gets to feet looking fiercely around for the owner of the voice. "Who is out there?" Ean calls out into silent grove of trees.

"With all your crying, Ean sound more like a whining baby not the next olo`eyktan of our clan!" the young woman proclaims while giggling a bit. Ean continues looking around with his tear strain eyes; then she says with a smug tone of voice, "Hell if I had known that you would be such a cry baby, I would have tried to convince Txep to protect the elders."

Ean freezes in his tracks thinking about the female's words, then he says in a mild shock tone, "It was you…"

"Srane tsmukan," the woman's voice comes echoing from the sky making the confuse Na`vi warrior look up at the sky and see monument Lerì and him resting next to each other after their intense mating section.

Ean's eyes widen recalling the events before they returned to Kelutral. "We were laying near the pond in each other's arms after mating of the four time. I hold her close to me breathing in her sweet intoxicating scent. I feel the warm gentle wind rolling over our nude bodies as if it is natural blanket. We are sleeping peacefully wrap within each other's thoughts flowing through the tsaheylu. Suddenly we catch the smell something odd in the air, I slightly wake up getting stronger smell of wind. My thoughts flow through the tsaheylu waking Lerì. She looks up at me and says, 'Ma Ean what wrong?' I give her a confuse look and point my finger into the air and sniff. She follows suit and sniffs the air, 'Nantang but why are they heading that direction?' I break the tsaheylu get up looking in that direction then say, 'They're heading somewhere close to Kelutral,' then I hear something. It sounds like a voice on the wind telling me that something is wrong and we need to rush back to protect everyone." The images in the sky end and he looks back into the grove; he analyses the sound of the voice then says, "That voice was yours!"

The voice laughs and calls out again, "You definitely have our sa`nu's intelligence!"

"WHAT! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Ean screams looking around again.

"Well come find me bro!" the female voice retorts.

Ean growls at her taunt and goes rushing deeper into Aymokriyä Utral grove following the sound of her laughing.

* * *

><p>The sunlight shines down on the fairly new HumanAvatar colony Hope's Path. The colony is place in the center of twenty mile wide clearing with a ten meter wide free flowing river to the east. The residents of the colony call the river Crystal Blue because at the night the river glows a beautiful sparking blue with green, purple, and some shades of red from the plants and animal that swim along it. The river is also known as The Maters' River since there are few Aymokriyä Utral along the river banks near forested area. Hope's Path takes up seventeen of the twenty mile wide clearing making the colony twice the size of Hell's Gate.

The two are similar in way the colony is built in a hexagon defensive perimeter, but inside the colony; it is broken into the seven sections. Section one: just like Hell's Gate, located in the center of the colony is the Operations Center aka OPS. OPS runs and regulates nearly everything from comlinks to space launches, and the building houses most department heads and the colony's leader. Section two: Community Housing Dome or known as CHD. The CHD houses the families, and thanks to the medical advances the newer Avatar bodies are able to the breath forms of atmosphere. Also rumors have been circulating that avatar engineers and scientist have been working on method to duplicate the way the Eywa can move the spirit from the human body to the avatar body. The CHD also contains schools, restaurants, and community centers with gyms, pools, playgrounds, transport centers, and other faculties.

Section three: The vehicle holding and troop barracks known as DATA (Defense Aerial and Troop Area). DATA contains all tiltrotors, ATV suits, the Valkyrie class shuttles, and other vehicles along with defensive force weapons. Section four: Research and medical development known as RMD. Before Aleena joined the Hufwetanhìatan olo, she was handpicked by Doctor Augustine the head the department. RMD's main function is gather plant samples and other materials that will help create new medicals. Section five: AVTR area is where all Avatar bodies, housing, link hub, AVTR Medical Hospital, and training area. The area is designed to like an outdoor campsite with avatar size wooden building. Section six: Domestic Earth Animal and Agricultural also known as the Farm. The Farm is design with several domes surrounding the selected areas. Section seven: Natural Preserve Area known as The Park. The Park is an area of the colony that Pandora's forest overruns the section, and some native animals are raised in the area. The Park is also used by the Avatars to train and get use to the open wild, and some of the animals are used as game so the Avatars can have a source of meat.

* * *

><p>Inside in the AVTR medical wing, a short haired avatar woman with a smaller frame than most other avatar bodies and na`vi bodies sits in chair watching a Glee episode. The nurse starts humming to the tune then she breaks out singing along with the character Rachel Berry.<p>

[Rachel and the nurse]

_Some folks like to get away_

_For a holiday from the neighborhood_

_Hop a flight to Miami Beach_

_Or to Hollywood_

_But I'm taking a Greyhound_

_On the Hudson River Line_

_I'm in a New York state of mind_

[Marley]

_It was so easy living day by day_

_Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues_

_But now I need a little give and take_

And the top of her lungs, the nurse screams out singing,

[Rachel and the nurse]

_**THE NEW YORK TIMES!**_

Other nurses in the room working on their assigned duties cover their ears the moment their colleague hits the high note. Tyler yells out with his fingers plugged into his ears, "**CAROLINE SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!**"

Caroline pauses the music video before the co-singer says in the next line, "Excuse me! Do you have a problem with my singing?"

"I just told you to shut your fucking mouth. What do you think?" Tyler replies pulling his fingers out of his ears.

Caroline begins to blinks her eyes quickly as they starts to water up, "You just don't understand, I…"

She is cut off when red lights start to flash and voice comes out intercom, "**ATTENTION ALL AVTR MED STAFF! ATTENTION ALL AVTR MEDICAL STAFF! MEDICAL EMERGENCY INBOUND ON SAMPSON 117. ETA: T-MINUS FIFTEEN MINUTES! TRUMA TEAMS REPORT TO HELI PAD THREE STAT!**" The message continues to blare out for another five minutes.

Caroline rubs her face and asks, "What's going on?"

Jenna activates a console and pulls up the EAMM (Emergency Action Medical Message), "Oh shit! According the pilot, they have two patients. One critical care with re-inflated lung and multiple internal lacerations from bone fragments! The other patient is a DOA."

"Man this sounds bad," Caroline states looking blankly at the message on the screen as the other nurses in the room start filing out.

Tyler turns around and yells out, "Caroline get your head out the clouds and let's go; we got it to the link chamber and link up!"

* * *

><p>Ean continues to running through the grove following the laughing voices. <em>~What am I getting myself into? Here am I, where ever here is, running after some random laughing voice. Without any knowledge about who this girl is or how she knows me, ~<em> He thinks while jumping over some tree roots hearing the laughing getting louder. Then the male na`vi states, "What makes matters worse, I don't have any weapons to fight with, so I'm running head first into the a technical nightmare. Sempu would be the first tell me not go into this blind..." Ean comes to a stop in front of a giant crystal clear lake with small ripples waves coming from the center of the lake. His eyes bugs out remembering what he overheard from his parents, "but that voice called me its brother so…"

"That right brother, I am your older sister," the female voice comes from the center of the lake.

Ean looks directly ahead and lake begins to glow a pure white light. He shields his eyes on the intense white light than the light starts to fade and he looks at the center to see an adult female standing at the center on the water. She slowly starts making her way towards him with each step small ripples of water protrude from her footstep; she comes face-to-face with the 11 foot tall na`vi warrior. She smiles and says, "You must take after our sa`nu side of family are being so tall." Ean just stares at the na`vi woman who resembles Aleena all most perfectly. "Are you just going to stand there and say nothing? Come on say something I am not going to hurt you."

Then another voice comes ring out from the sky, "maybe if you tell him your name then he will be a little more responsive to your statements."

She gives a snicker them looks back at her brother, "My name is Hope, and to answer your next seven questions; yes I and your sister, yes I was the firstborn technically, yes I did not survive and I am dead, yes I know about our parents keeping it from you, yes I was the one who we told you about the thing going on at Hometree, yes this is the spirit world, yes I been watching over you, and no I don't know if you are dead or not. I think explains everything." She gives kind soothing smile.

The male voice from the sky exhales a little and just like Hope the lake once again glows brightly with a blinding brilliant white light. When the light fades, a male na`vi dressed in human clothes with a long white lab coat stands at the center of the lake and makes his way over to the two siblings. The man stands there with a smile on his face and tear welling up in his eye, but he shakes his head slightly rubbing the tear away from his eye and says to Hope, "Sweetheart before you draw the conclusion take a closer look at her brother."

Hope does as older na`vi suggests, and sees that Ean's face is full of confusion. "Opps sorry läiosempul," she smiles them looks back at her brother, "let's start from the beginning, Kaltxì ma tsmukan I'm your tsmuke Hope Star Aleena`ite."

Ean slightly shakes his head refocusing his thoughts them looks back at Hope then the man standing next to her. "All right let me see if I can wrap my head around this," he states closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. His eyes still closed his finger points at the woman, "You're my sister Hope and guy here is our grandfather."

"Right on Ean my name is William Hedsonbious Jr., and

"Ha Ha Ha!" another female voices laughs out loud. Once again the lake glows bright then fade revealing another Na`vi woman dressed in red tang top labeled 'Stanford', khaki short-shorts, and human like nose. She walks over the others then she looks at the other male na`vi then at Ean and starts to laugh, "Damn kid you know a Marine Jarhead name Jake because you and him seem to have same luck with comes to playing palulukans! William, are all your grandchildren this crazy and brave?"

William smirks looking at the human dress na`vi, "They must get if from get from Aleena because when was young; she was just as wild."

Ean takes and step back getting a full a view of the people present, "I remember seeing your face on one of sa`nu's pictures. You and her were standing in front of a wooden building with other kids; sa`nu told that the Omaticaya call you 'Karyu Sa`nok'," Ean pauses seeing tears form in her eyes while she covering her mouth and her shoulders begin to slightly move up and down. "You're Doctor Grace Augustine, the 'Teacher Mother' and protector of the `eveng!"

Grace breaks down crying hearing what Ean said and the flood of memories from her past life, "Damn kid, you should know how the make a lady feel proud and…" she pauses when is finds herself in the embrace of the two foot taller na`vi.

"Doctor Augustine thank you so much, my and I family owe you so much, and thanks to you our people, your people, the Na`vi learned that vrrtep tawtute would stop at nothing to get what they wanted from Eywa and the People," Ean states.

Grace returns the embrace then steps back whipping her eyes, then William places his hand on Grace's shoulder and she says, "Ok… Ok thanks kid your sweet, but we need to get down to business."

"Grace is right Ean, we don't have much time," William states in a serious tone and expression on his face.

Grace looks at Ean with same expression, "For the past three years Eywa has been detecting something dark and evil brewing within the darkness, and I have a sickening feeling that attacks on the villages are linked to what every is going on."

Ean nods intensity listening to their words, then he asks, "What type of evil are we talking about? Can it have something so do with how the animals eyes were glowing red and the tainted atokirina`."

"Here bro look at this will explain mostly everything," Hope states pointing at the one Aymokriyä Utral.

Ean looks at the tree and an image begins to forms in the center.

* * *

><p>A man in military jungle camouflage walks into a room with man in lab coat working fiercely at his console. The military officer says in cold stone voice, "Doctor I want your report and for your health I hope you have more favorable results."<p>

"Well sir," the scientist turns around with looking at the military officer, and replay in a nervous tone, "Well… well… well… well sir, I have completed my preliminary and… and…,"

"And what else you science puke, out with it! NOW!" the office replays.

"The test subjects were able to terminate the experiment by stopping the stampede or killing animals that got to close," the scientist reports, but he pauses with a gulp hearing the sound of the officer's knuckles and upholstering of a gun.

The nervous scientist tries to sly-of-hand his weapon tucked under of his desk, but increasing irritated officer spots the scientist's move and points his gun at him coldly states, "Continue your report doctor. What happened to shadow squad and agent 'T'?"

Beads of sweat form on the scientist's fore-head as he stares down the barrel of the officer's weapon, "Sir shadow squad was destroyed by their defenders, but Colonel…"

The colonel cuts scientist off yelling, "BUT NOTHING! WHAT ABOUT AGENT 'T'?!" as he places his finger into the trigger well of the gun.

The scientist starts to silently pray as he states, "Colonel, agent 'T' and his mission…"

"Was a complete failure. It failed to kill the council," a male voice states from the shadows.

The scientist's face goes snow white pale hearing the blunt failure; his throat as he sees the colonel squeezing the trigger. His mind races as break neck speed to figure a way out then he pleads holding up his hands, "Colonel wait please I have more!"

"You have five seconds," Colonel replies.

"Agent 'T' did success in killing their next olo`eyktan. That gives us a major advantage over their clan," scientist states with shaking hands.

The colonel turns to look into the shadows then lowers the gun. Still turn away from the scientist he states, "Doctor I am tired your excuses and failures, and you have out lived your use to us."

"Sir no please wait! Please give me another chance; I will not fail you again!" The scientist pleads standing up from his chair backing into the console.

The colonel raises his gun once again at the spineless scientist's head. *BANG* The bullet places through the skull of the scientist resulting in blood flowing out from the wound, then the colonel says in a calm cold prowess voice, "Doctor you are dismissed."

"You tawtute are violent and here I thought my clan was the most bloodthirsty on Pandora. You have proved me wrong," the voice from the shadow's commits.

"My clients will not tolerate any forms of failure. Besides you savages know nothing about violence or blood thirst, but I will be glad to give you and your people a proper lesson in the subject," the colonel replies with a smile.

A male na`vi warrior dressed in human cloths, a holstered gun on his left leg, and a breathing mask walks out from the shadows an evil grin on his face, "I will take you up on your offer then you will see why my clan was nearly able to conquer the planet, and bring Eywa to serve to us as her master. Now with you working with me, I will rule this world!"

The smile fades from the colonel's face and he states, "Don't forget you barbarian, my clients' needs take point, and everything else is secondary! Understand!"

Na`vi looks down at the shorter male colonel, "Don't worry once this is over you will get what is owed to you."

"Good we don't have time to waste; we must prepare the next operation. Doctor Singer you are in charge and you better not fail. You see how failure is rewarded," the colonel states pointing to the dead body.

A small fat white male in lab coat, big round glasses, blonde hair, with a German-English accent says, "You will quite happy what I have for our little guinea pigs. Our next test will be ready very soon sir."

"Good, I expect positive results. Understand!" the colonel states.

"Yes commander I believe that our clients will be please with our work," Singer smirks.

* * *

><p>"<strong>VRRTEP TAWTUTE! WHAT THE FUCK! ITS ONE THAT A TAWTUTE WANTS TO DESTORY US, BUT NOW A NA`VI IS INVOLVED! WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY PLANNING!<strong>" Ean shouts punching through the image hitting the tree making it slightly, but he continues punching tree over and over.

Hope grabs her brother's arm, but she wasn't able to stop from punching. She yells out, "Mawey ma tsmukan mawey!" He continues punching tree growling after each punch, then Hope gets an angry glare in her eyes. She balls up her fist and with mighty swing she hits him in the head sending him clashing o the ground and yelling, "**CALM THE FUCK DOWN YOU FUCKING HOT HEAD!**"

William and Grace stand in place shock by Hope's reaction to Ean. She whispers to watching the now brawling sibling, "William do all the grandchildren in your family have Aleena's temper? "

"The scary thing Grace they get all from Sally. God, Eywa, Gaia, or whoever you believe in help you if you make my mate angry," William replies.

Ean jumps up knocking Hope away from then charges at his sibling, throwing several punches only to have each one blocked. He does three back flips putting distance between them, and he is hit with some shock quickly analyzes Hope's fighting stance. "You're using earth style fighting!"

"And you are using your favorite air style fighting; Txep is going to have fun the next time you two clash, or have you not shown her your advance moves yet?" Hope replies with a laugh. Then she lashes out with a set of strong punches. Ean avoids the attacks by paring the punches, but Hope throws an earth shaking right kick sending her younger brother sliding back.

Ean holds his left side and is force to take a knee feeling the pain from the power of the attack with looking at the ground. A second later they hear snickering from the kneeing na`vi warrior, he look up with a smirk on his face, "Not bad, you are definitely my tsmuke, but you're not as strong as sa`nu!" He shouts sprints as his sister with blinding speed unleashing a hail of punches and kicks. Hope is able to block some of the attacks, but she is soon overwhelmed by the barrage of kicks, punches, and tail whips. Then Ean jumps back about three feet and pours all his strength in his fists; he throws both of his fist at her solar plexus lifting her off the ground flying back about ten feet away from him.

Hope lands on the ground with a *thud*. After a second or two, she sits up looking at Ean standing in crescent moon stance with his left arm and leg arched down and his right arm extended in the air. Hope hops up brushing herself off seeming to be unphased by Ean's attack; then she says, "Remember Ean no matter how much the wind howls, the mountain cannot blow to it."

Ean exits his stance and grips his left side while giggling, "True tsmuke, but also remember mountain cannot stop the wind."

"Well done Ean," Hope states then bow to him while Ean bows does the same to her.

"Alright that enough both of you! That was a good on the spot match, but Ean you were brought here so you could be given that information," William states walking with Grace to the siblings.

Suddenly the world around them starts to fade as some of the glowing Tree of Voices go out, and Ean is hit with a wave of dizziness strong enough to knock him off his feet and on the ground. "William we are running out of time. We at least a minute or less left," Grace states looking over the collapsed na`vi warrior.

"What happening to me now?" Ean says with a drunken slur.

Grace smirks, "You're heading back kiddo."

Ean then looks at his grandfather and sister standing next to each, but another wave of dizziness hits and his vision goes blurry. "Ean tell you mother, father, Sally, and Txep we love them."

Grace gets up standing next to them, "Plus when you see that jug-head Jake Sully, his brother, and Norm them that I am so proud of them, and you and Jake have got to stop playing with those thantors. They like to play rough!"

"Ean good luck and give those fuckers hell!" Hope shouts.

The last thing Ean hears is the three of them laughing as everything around him is engulfed in the darkness.

* * *

><p>The tiltrotor races through the sky towards Hope's Path, but inside the aircraft the passengers are silent as Lerì lays over the bloodied and bruised body of her mate. Her eyes are closed and residue of tears strains her beautiful young face. <em>~Ma Ean what were you thinking? Why didn't you just run away when you had a chance; dammit please…please… Ean don't leave me, ~<em> she thinks to herself squeezing his hand hoping from some response.

Aleena stares outside the window complete motionless with a blank expression on her face. She watches the scenery rush by paying no mind to anything around her as if her spirit has left her body leaving behind an empty shell to watch the world pass by her eyes. Sally looks at her grief stricken daughter trying with all her might not to cry. She then to look at her patient seeing that she is vital signs are stable, but she keeps a close check on female Na`vi's oxygen. The intercom in the passenger area of the craft activates with Joey looking through the window of the door, "Doctor, we just got word from air control that another Samson 045 has been dispatch to the Aleena's hometree pick up another survivor."

Sally presses the talk button and says with mellow tone, "Who is being picked up?"

Joey glances down for a second then looks directly into Sally's eyes, "The palulukan Ean fought survived the battle."

"WHAT!" Sally shouts in angry scaring Lerì and the wounded woman along with Joey making him jump back just inch. "Who sent out the request, and who authorized the pick up?!"

"Well ma`am, Doctor Okamì gave the go ahead, and the request was sent by Head of the Warrior's Council Mewtxä," he replies looking through his window at Sally's odd reaction on her face, but when he looks at Aleena; she remains complete emotionless.

Sally turns around to see what he is staring at and she quickly says, "Joey what's our ETA?"

He turns to Dylan and talks to him for a few minutes; then he looks back through window, "Our ETA is ten minutes to the base perimeter."

"Very well Joey keep me updated," Sally replies in a low calm tone. She turns back to Aleena walking over to her. She continues looking outside in post shock state not blinking and shallowly breathing. She places her hand on Aleena's shoulder and slightly shaking her, but Aleena shows no reaction to Sally's nudges. Sally exhales then turns to Lerì seeing her asleep after spilling so many tears for her departed mate. She looks down at her grandson's body and being to tear up herself, but she turns away forcing herself to recompose and get control of her emotions.

The heart monitor connected to the Ean shows a flat solid line running across the screen. Unexpectedly, *BEEP* sound comes from the machine. Aleena and Sally pay no attention to the machine, but Lerì's shape hearing picks up the sound of a beat from Ean's heart jugging her awake. She opens her eyes to look at him, but he remains still. She closed her eyes again then the machine goes *BEEP* again as she hears another beat from his heart. She opens her eyes again and feels his chest raises up; she sits up staring down at Ean's bloody cut chest and sees it go up and down once again. *BEEP* "Ma Ean," she says softly.

*BEEP*BEEP* Sally hears the sound and looks and the wound woman with an odd expression seeing her heart monitor going a steady pace, but not matching the pace number; she also remembers putting her monitor on silent. *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP* "What the…," she starts then looks at Ean's monitor seeing the lines move up and down recording Ean's heartbeat. "Aleena," she softly says while looking at his chest moving up and down on its own. The numbers on the monitor start to increase as with each heartbeat. "Aleena! Aleena! Look!" Sally shouts rushing over to Ean's side putting a mask back over his face to give him air.

"**ALEENA! DAMMIT GET YOU HEAD OUT OF THE FUCKING CLOUDS! EAN IS ALIVE!**" Sally shouts at the top of her lungs.

A stable string of *BEEP* finally draws Aleena attention, and her body comes back to life as she turns around to look at the monitor. Her eyes light up and she quickly coming back to life as she swiftly moves closer to her son helping Sally stabilize his vitals. "Sa`nu will he be ok?" She questions looking at Sally with a desperate look in her eyes.

"If I have anything do about it he will!" Sally states activating the intercom, "Joey give me an ETA?"

"Ma`am our ETA? It only been…" he says with questioning look on his face.

Then Sally shouts, "**DAMMIT JOEY! TELL ME OUR FUCKING ETA NOW DAMMIT!**"

Joey jumps again and says in a nervous tone, "Seven minutes ma`am!"

"ALERT OPERATIONS THAT WE HAVE ANOTHER MEDICAL EMERGENCY INBOUND AND TO PREPARE OR ROOM 2 GOT IT!" Sally orders plugging in another IV tube into him.

"Ma`am yes ma`am!" Joey shouts telling Dylan to speed up while he calls down to the base to give them Sally's orders.

"Lerì please move over there, I promise we are going to save Ean this time." Sally smiles then looks at Aleena giving the following orders, "Aleena give him extra blood while I clamp down these wounds then you…"

"Sa`nu I what to do I won't loss my son this time," Aleena interjects while saying to herself, _~Eywa has given me a second chance. ~_

Five minutes rolls by, as Aleena and Sally are able to stabilize Ean to the point that he is able be move without causing more trauma. "Ok everyone we are two minutes from landing stand by and take you seats," Joey orders over the intercom.

Sally buckles herself in watching Aleena help Lerì do the same; once Aleena is buckled in, Sally says, "Aleena when we land I will take Ean to the OR, and I want you in the waiting room."

"Mom are you serious?! I want to help in the…"

"No Aleena," Sally interjects, "you are staying in the waiting area with Lerì! No more argument!"

Aleena gets ready to object, but Lerì places her and hand on Aleena's drawing her attention. Lerì gives a worried look and says in na`vi, "Ma sa`nu please let läiosa`nu heal ma Ean; plus I so scare to be by myself please stay with me rutxe."

Aleena looks at her daughter in law seeing her fear and worry; her stone will melts and gives in nodding, "Ok I will say with you ma `ite."

Both Lerì and Aleena smile at each then Joey says, "Stand by for landing!"

* * *

><p>On the ground, the loudspeaker goes off again in the medical wing announcing, "<strong>ATTENTION ALL HANDS! MEDICAL EMERGENCY HAS BEEN UPGRADED TO A MEDICAL DOUBLE EMERGENCY! SAMPSON 117 ETA TWO MINUTES UNTIL LANDING! EMERGENCY MEDICAL TEAMS PREP OPERATING ROOM TWO FOR PATIENT WITH SEVERE LACERATIONS AND BLOOD LOSS<strong>!"

Caroline stand by the nurses station just outside the landing pad doorway a confused look and ask one of her colleagues, "Now what's going on?"

Denise pulls up the medical log transmission and a shock look runs across her face when she reads out the details, "Well it seems that the other patient is Dr. H grandson! From what was transmitted, it seems that he decided to pick a fight with a thanator."

"Damn he's got some balls to pull a stunt like that!" Jenny states with disbelief.

Two humans come running up with exo-packs breathing heavy the man asks, "What's the status?"

Denise looks down at the curly hair man and says, "Dr. Pavel when you get here?"

Max looks up at the avatar nurse and says," We got here about 20 minutes ago. Trudy is in the mist of checking us in, but I heard the medical emergency so I came to find out if I can help." Denise gives a smile and rereads the medical brief causing Max to become a bit staggered thinking about what this patient went through.

Jenna looks out the door seeing the wind whips around the landing pad with around at an increasing pace. She turns around scene Denise and Max chatting and she shouts out, "All right guys it's Showtime!" Several other nurses and another doctor all in avatars come rushing up to the closed-door standing by to get the green light to head out to the landing pad.

* * *

><p>Dylan calls out over the intercom, "Standby from landing." With the expertise and smooth fluent skill of a top rank pilot, he lands the craft within less than a second without any incident or trouble. Once on the ground he powers down the engines and signals the flight tower that the medical staff is cleared to head towards the craft.<p>

Inside a red light over the exit door changes to green signaling the medical teams that they can head out to the landing pad, they burst through the door racing as fast a can up to the craft. The first team arrived at the aircraft and Sally opens the door revealing the two patients lying on the gurneys. The avatar doctor says, "Dr. Hedsonibous, what your diagnosis and status of the patients."

Sally jumped out of the Sampson and looks towards the patients explaining, "two patients. One male one female. The female is in her 20s with minor internal bleeding, three broken ribs, a re-inflated lung, and minor to mild lacerations and bruises."

The avatar doctor nods and signals half of the nurses to take up positions to get the female Na'vi out of the ship. The lead nurse says, "On three: one, two, three! UP!" The four nurses a unison lift up the backboard of the wounded taronyu in a swift motion and rusher into the hospital.

Max reaches the Sampson and sees Sally. He waves his hands grabbing her attention then he looks into the aircraft to see the male patient; he exhales and looks at Sally, "How is he? Because in the first EAMM reported that one was DOA."

Sally signals the nurses to get ready to move Ean, "That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that I'm going to need your help. Max and when the scrubbing with me so that we can get things going."

Denise looks at Sally and ask, "Dr. what is your assessment and diagnosis?"

"He is suffering from massive blood loss, tour muscles in his right shoulder, a compound fracture in his left shoulder, and possible brain trauma. Denise I want you to prep five IV packs of B double positive."

"Understood ma'am! I've everyone on three. One, two, three…" Everyone lifts up but one of the nurses on the right front side picks up the gurney and as quickly drops it. Ean cries out in excruciating pain as his body hits the ground.

Aleena whips around looking at the nurse at the hearing Ean cry out in pain; she nearly rushes the nurse, but Aleena is stopped by Lerì but it does not prevent her from yelling out, "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID BITCH!**"

Sally sends an angry glare towards Caroline as she puts her hands up in a defensive posture getting innocent look while saying, "I'm sorry! I'm so… So sorry! Look at him he is so cute and handsome."

Sally squeezes her fist with her anger building up hearing Caroline's remarks. She says in a low soft growl, "get him back on the stretcher and to the OR room now or so help me…"

Denise cuts her off saying, "it's no problem ma'am we will handle it immediately! Caroline get him on this stretcher and let's go!" They gently get Ean back onto the stretcher and rush him into the medical facility to prepare for surgery.

Sally exhales and looks at Lerì and her daughter who still fuming at the nurse that dropped him, but she calms them down and turns to Max, "by any chance did you bring your avatar with you? What if you did or not I want you to scrub in for the surgery." Max nods and follows the nurses inside. Sally then turns her attention back to Aleena and Lerì; she gives a graceful smile and says, "Aleena, Lerì I'm going to pull him through this okay. For the time being I want you both to just relax and leave it to Max and myself all right."

Aleena begins to fill a nervous twitch running down her spine making her tail switch back and forth like a whip until she looks in her mother's eyes seeing the straight confidence coming from the years of experience in medicine and training. She takes a deep breath and leases a long exhale before putting a smile on her face and saying, "I trust you mom. I know you'll do your best."

Lerì does the same by taking a deep breath as not to show any weakness to the humans present around them and she says, "I trust you! You are a powerful healer just like Aleena and I know Eywa will aid you in bring my mate back to me." She then gives the traditional gesture by moving her hand to her head and bringing it down saying in na`vi, "Oel ngati ma läiosa`nu sì Eywa lu ngaru." Aleena does the same towards her mother and Sally get the biggest smile on her face and copies the gesture before rushing into the building to prepare for surgery.

The two women stay outside for a few more minutes as other humans head indoors to fulfill their other duties. Once they've have enough privacy Lerì hands began to shake filling a massive rush of nervousness and adrenaline pump through her veins. Aleena sees her nervous compulsion began taking over, and she places her hands on her shoulders making her look face-to-face. "Lerì I want to listen to my words very carefully," Aleena orders. She looks into Aleena's eyes and she continues, "Ean is going to pull through, and when he is back to normal you two are going to make so many little eveng that you are going to try yourself mad. Now let's go get you something to eat I know you're starving same goes with me." They both smile at each other and then walk towards the food court."

* * *

><p>The operating room resembles a normal Earth style operating room with the gurney in the center where Ean lies unconscious hooked up to a number of monitoring devices. On his right side, there are several IV bags hanging from the hook. Three bags contain blood while four others contain saline solution. On his left side, three air tanks are connected to the gurney with a tube connected to the mass placed over his face. The nurses began stripping off his bloodstained loincloth choker and any other items on his body. These overlooks his body from head to toe but stops at his manhood giving a intense study to look before the medical doors open up and Sally and her avatar with Max wearing his exo-mask entered the room dressed and ready for surgery. Denise glances over her med pad checking the readings from all the machines in the room. Then Sally says, "all right give me a status report." She walks up to her patient with Max coming up on the opposite side glancing over the x-rays and other triage information.<p>

Denise clears her throat and says in a professional manner, "all IV tubes are secured and set. BP is 110/59 heart rate is 62 and holding. We've administered pre-operation medication and we are the check thing no major blood loss besides the injured areas. Lastly, brain function seems to be not without any severe abnormalities. Doctor the patient is stable and ready for surgery."

Almost as if on cue, Caroline bellows out, "Oh my gosh, what happened to him? He's got cuts all over the place. I mean what could have done this I have to…"

"Caroline enough!" Sally orders preparing to make incisions on Ean's body. "We don't have time to play 1000 questions. Max and I have to get this surgery done to save my grandson's life, so get to your station and be ready."

Caroline puts her hands on her hips and says in a snobby tone, "Well I'm sorry, but I deserve to know!"

Denise rolls her eyes and says in an equally sharp tone, "Caroline shut up get over here! We have jobs to do to save his life so if you keep yakking like you are he's not going to survive!" Caroline rolls her eyes and walks over to the station with Denise and other medical supplies.

"All right people listen up this is my grandson, and we are going to pull him through. This is going to be a successful surgery; now is it anything about that that does not seem clear?" Sally states while glancing around the room at each of their faces seeing that they all give an affirmative look." All right let's get this started." Max and Sally begin working on his torso using the scalpel to cut out any infection.

Forty-five minutes into the surgery, Denise calls out loud enough for the whole room to hear, "heart rate and BP are stable, but Doctor I'm picking up some strange brain activity."

"Would he be by strange brain activity?" Max questions as he concludes sewing up a tour blood vessel on Ean's right arm.

"Well doctor I'm not fully sure, the brain patterns seem to be somewhat similar to what it looks like when we link up to our avatars," Denise conveys looking intensely at the 3-D brain display. Max gives a questionable look then steps back scrubbing out of the surgery.

He walks over to Denise's station looking at the brain display; his eyes widen as he lifts his glasses rubbing his eyes while softly saying, "What in the hell is going on here!" He glances up looking at Ean and doesn't see him reacting or moving at all. Then he looks back down at the brain activity monitor still seeing the increasing brain activity on the monitor.

Sally starts sewing up another laceration to his blood vessels which he glances over at Max giving a concerned look, "Max was going on over there you said something on? It's Ean in any danger is he suffering brain damage gimme something."

Max still gives a curious look glancing back and forth Ean and the monitors; then expresses, "Sally is he responding at all? Is he showing any signs of pain or discomfort?" Sally checks over his body and shakes her head no seeing any signs that the sedatives are not taking effect. He looks at Denise and questions, "Was everything that needed to be administered given to him?" Denise does a quick double check over her medical pad and sees that all medications have been given; then she shows the log to Max and he says looking back down at Ean, "this is the strangest thing. His brain pattern shows that he is conscious but is a lot for the long then he would need to be if he is in the dream state. Sally for what I can give you his brain patterns resemble someone as if they have been linked to their avatar, but other than that I don't see any reason to stop the surgery."

Sally takes a deep breath looking at Ean's covered face and says, "All right everyone get back to work and standby with two with two major doses of sedatives and painkillers." Caroline acknowledges Sally's orders and sets up the required doses.

* * *

><p>The surgery last for another three and half hours without Ean showing any negative signs or backlashes while on the operating table. Once Sally finishes closing up the last wounds and adding the dermatology creams to help heal the skin, she orders him to the recovery room for him to begin the final phase of being healed. After he is wheeled out of the room Sally makes her way to the rest area for avatars and lies down on one of bunks breaking the link; she wakes up her link bed. The link operator helps her out of the bed and she makes her way to a rest area close to the room. She flops in the chair holding her left hand over her eyes and rubbing her temple with her right hand.<p>

The door opens and Max walks on looking at the tired doctor, "You did real well Sally; I know your grandsons of being able to pull through without a hitch." He walks up next to her taking the seat to her right and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She removes her hand while opening is looking at her companion and giving a brief tired smile, "Thank you Max that's something I really need to hear right now. He's going to be unconscious for least about two weeks." She sits up while tilting her head that looking at the ceiling just took somewhat clear her head that says, "Sorry I couldn't give you proper welcome Max, but shit just hit the fan way to damn fast. Add on top of that, we have no fucking clue about what caused this to happen in the first place." She looks back down and turns towards Max, "Anyway how are Trudy and your kids doing?"

He gives a smile, "They are doing well; Dustin is growing like one of trees in the forest along with Sarah, but you tell who they after. Sarah and her mother is a dangerous combo. She is just as much a tomboy as Trudy is. On the other hand, Dustin and I just alike," he leans back in his chair giggling as he continues, "*Ha* Trudy get so piss on nights that she has cooking duty because Dustin and I get into that lab and loss all track of time. *Ha ha* I remember one night it was Sarah time cooking dinner and she made homemade mac-and-cheese with meatballs." Sally gives him as odd with a funny expression heading the strange combination. "I know sounds strange, but it was quite good. Anyway we were about twenty minutes late for dinner, and Trudy called lab. Let me tell that woman has a set of lungs on her. She was yelling so loud; everyone else in the lab along with lab across hallway could hear her."

Sally could only shake her head while laughing hearing the tale so far. "And that wasn't the worst part after Trudy go off the line, everyone was staring at me, and Dustin was shaking in him shoes. I told him that we need to get back home before his mother came down there herself. Hell, she even had me shaken up!" Max keeps laughing recalling the event. "But we were able to make it up to them by taking cooking duty for two months."

"Well sounds like Trudy and Sarah got the better part of the deal," Sally jokes getting up and gets a cup of water from the water fountain in the break room refrigerator. She turns back around to face Max then ask, "So Max what bring you all this way, and we have talking about Trudy this whole time, but I'm surprise that she hasn't made an appearance. Where is she at?"

"After we arrived, we were told that there was a situation unfolding mainly a medical emergency; then we learn that the tribe Aleena is with was attacked by stampeding animals. Currently you and I talking about certain clans being attacked or reporting attacks from the wildlife. I highly doubt Eywa is the one behind this, so Trudy told me that she wanted to head back to Hell's Gate to let Jake and Tom know about the situation. She should be back by at least week end. The reason that action came with the form you about our new breakthrough mainly focused around the avatar bodies," Max details out walking over to the bridge himself and getting a cup of water.

Sally sits on the counter taking another drink of water then says, "Yeah I heard about that project, but I'm a little hesitant on the details is right now. Do you mind give me update about it."

"Sure that's no problem," Max smiles taking a drink from his cup of water. "As you know we have been trying to find a way to enhance the avatars that we have here on the planet. The researchers on earth have been able to create avatars that are capable of breathing both the native air and earth's atmosphere. The one main issue we have been running into has been the oxidization of the red blood cells and the air saturation portions. The RDA is still somewhat unwilling to give us the secrets of how they did it, but we figured it out. The secret lies in the lungs capability of breaking down the chemical compound within the air of both atmospheres. Believe it or not Dustin actually is the one who made the final discovery and he was able to transform it into a dosage that anybody can take allowing all avatars and offspring of first-generation avatars to be able to take the dosage. He figured it out by looking at the chemical bonds above Earth and Pandora. He found out that the compound of nitrogen oxygen in the Earth's atmosphere along with a hormone that can be injected into the lungs they convert the air they breathe into a more stable compound for the blood to oxidize."

Sally rubs her head and says with a smirk, "Normally I would be able to understand everything you said and comprehended, but I have been up for the past 22 hours and just perform the surgery could you just say it in layman's terms."

"Not a problem in other words he found the way to allow the lungs to breathe both Earth's air and Pandora's air plus we can synthesize it so that any avatar and their offspring can breathe both atmospheres," Max explains finishing his couple water. He throws it into the biodegradable trash and sits back down while still looking at Sally getting more water and taking another sip.

Sally finishes the drink and expresses, "this is excellent news Max. Your son is a genius Max; must get it from his father. Can the same treatment be given to the humans and the natives themselves?"

Max shakes his head no while putting his arms behind his head, "I looked into that myself and found it has to do something with the anatomy that human and the avatars have along with the Na'vi themselves. To make a long story short we just lack a certain element in our anatomy but we haven't given up trying to find a way for us to synthesize the necessary element."

Sally sits up stretching arms out a covering her mouth from yawning, "Well if you need me help all you have to do is ask, and we can find unnecessary catalysts from one of the plants in the forest. Before we do that, I have a date with a pillow and I plan to look the inside of my eyelids for eight and half or more hours. In the meantime, our order because quarters to be set up for you." She starts heading out the door and without turning a round she raises her hand waving goodbye, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Get a good rest Sally you earned it," Max dates still lying back in his chair. He closes his eyes letting his mind go blank and the events of today drift away.

* * *

><p>After her 8 ½ hour flight, Trudy's tiltrotor lands at Hell's Gate just as the sun begins to set in the distant horizon. The landing area is bathed in a bright orange light. After the engine's power down, Trudy and her copilot exit the vehicle and are greeted by some of the maintenance workers at the landing bay. After a couple graceful hellos and waves, Trudy spots a familiar looking female avatar making her way towards the aircraft. She sports an avatar size pilot jumpsuit with a tall part unzipped and the arms full of it and a makeshift like belt around her ways with a purple tank top over her chest. The female avatar stands at 7 ½ feet tall with all the normal features of an avatar, but her budding chest still shows that there is time for her to continue growing up in that form. Trudy waves at the oncoming avatar and receives a wave in response until she is face-to-face with her. "Let me guess just finished avatar training for today. Where is your brother at? Let me guess he's in the lab."<p>

Sarah puts her hands on her hips with her tail swishing back and forth, "Odd enough he's in the flight simulator, and what is even stranger he's been in there all day. I know what it is but he's up to some."

Trudy scratches perch in thinking about what could her son possibly up to, "That is for Dustin, but that's not important right. We had a situation unfold at Hope's Path and I need to contact Jake and the others. In the meantime I need you and your brother to start packaging the new medication having it ready for transport."

"So can we come along this time?" Sara asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I don't see why not; my guess is Jake, Tom, and Norm will bring their kids along as well so it should be fine," Trudy states while walking in to the hangar bay.

A flight mechanic and an officer from operations come rushing up to Trudy and Sarah; they stop in front of the approaching mother and daughter couple then statue while saying, "General Patel welcome back ma`am. We hope your trip was enjoyable."

Trudy salutes back then they both lower their arms, "You can somewhat say that it was eventful. Is everything ready?"

"Yes ma`am, we have prepared the Trident, Summer Star, and Goliath. They are on standby and waiting for the payload to be added," the mechanic reports handing Trudy a holopad with completed report. "Ma`am if you excuse me have other ships to prep," she states saluting once more then walking off.

Trudy looks at the operations officer nodding in direction of the airlock, "Alright give to me straight and fast. I want get to food in stomach, hit the shitter, and get my ass to bed."

"Ma`am everything is ready in com room one; Corporal and Doctor Sully are waiting on the line as we speak. I have prepared a briefing for our pilots schedule at 0700 hours and…"

Trudy jumps in while scanning over the colony daily activity log, "No push that briefing up to 0500; I want to be wheels up at 0630 and add the Tiger to prep list." The officer adds the changes to the schedules as they enter the airlock. They hear hissing as the air filters vacuum out the Pandorain atmosphere while the Earth atmosphere is pump into the chamber. Trudy glances at her daughter, "Hey kiddo how is you doing over? Any trouble?"

Sarah smirks holding her hand to her head while leaning against the wall, "No problems here mom. Dusty and dad's treatment is working perfectly; I just feel a little light headed from the low level of air." A green light flashes on to signal that the cycle process is complete; Trudy and the officer remove their exomask. They hear Sarah takes a couple of deep breathes then she shakes head standing back up. "See no problem mom."

The inside door opens and they walk inside the building. Scientists, military personal, and civilian workers moving throughout the faculty doing their duties or other things. The military soldiers snap to attention saluting Trudy as they make their way down the hallway. She looks up at her seven foot tall avatar daughter, "Is that reactions normal for everyone who goes through the filter process?"

A male's voice comes from down hall, "Since our bodies are still going, dad and I theorize that our avatar bodies will be get use to over time, but we are going have run a couple more test."

Trudy smiles seeing her sixteen year old son who almost looks exactly like her husband especially when it comes to their similar curly hair. Trudy is somewhat surprise the see him in his flight suit; they come to stop in front of him and Trudy says, "I heard you were in the flight simulator today. You catching up on your back log hours?"

Dustin rubs the back of head with smirk on his face, "Yeah! After all, my flight test is coming up in a couple of days and I have to show that I'm the best pilot here." He laughs making Sarah roll her eyes and Trudy slightly giggles.

"Ma`am," the officer says grabbing Trudy's attention, "They are waiting on you ma`am."

"Yeah," Trudy acknowledges the officer and starts walking along the officer while calling back to her following children, "You two eat dinner and get to bed; we have our briefing at 0630, and let Savanna and her parents know to be at the briefing as well. Before you ask, the answer is yes make sure our avatars are loaded. Dustin, I'm supervising your final test for your flight clearance; you're piloting the Tiger. Sarah you will be flying with Lt. Wilson as your supervisor. She stops in her tracks and face kids, "Don't get it twisted this is a mission, and I expect nothing but best from my pilots. Don't l think because you are my kids I will cut slack, I expect even more from you! You were trained by the best and rise by the best, so expect you to be the best understood!"

The teenagers snap to attention and salute her while saying in unison, "Ma`am! Yes Ma`am!" Trudy smiles while returning the salute then makes her way to conference room with the officer.

* * *

><p>Trudy enters the conference room and sees two identical faces on the separate screens. "You know the hard part about this is telling which one of you are the brainiac and other brain dead," Trudy jokes flopping in the chair in front of the screens. The face on the right expresses a goofy look with a slanted smile while the other busts out laughing. "See there you go," the female general laughs, "I can't tell which is which because you two act just alike when someone says things like this."<p>

"Come on Trudy," they say in unison, "is it that hard to tell us apart?"

"No air for brains! I can easily tell you two apart because Tom is the cute one and Jake is the dumb one," Trudy smirks.

"Hey," the face one the left says, "I'm more handsome than Tommy!"

The face on right puts his palm to hand while slightly shaking his head and comments, "But you fall for the same trick every time Trudy baits you!"

Jake smiles realizing that Tommy was right; Trudy would bait him and like a guppy he would swallow it. Neytiri comes in view standing next to her mate with a smile and states, "Trudy is wrong, ma Jake is a skxawng, but he is handsome as well."

He gives her a kiss on the lips. "I can always count on you to say the right things to lift my spirit sweetheart," he states then gives her another kiss.

"Ok you love bird knock it off. All this lovely dovey stuff is to sweet for my taste," Trudy exclaims making everyone break out into the laugher.

"It good to hear from Trudy, so what's on your mind?" Tom questions leaning back in the chair in his lab trailer.

Trudy looks at olo'eyktan, "Jake remember that report that Max got from Director Sally?" He nods, and she rubs her closed eyes while explaining, "The day talks ended, Max and I decided to go to Hope's Path to talk with Sally about the attack on the Kenten tribe."

The na`vi clan leader expression turns serious when he says, "I take it that things didn't go well."

Trudy moves her hand and opens her eyes, "You could say that. In fact, you can say things on that continent went sideways. When we got to there, the colony was on medical alert because Aleena's tribe was attacked."

Tom and Neytiri's faces are filled with shock while Jake's face remains serious as he asks, "Was the RDA responsible for this attack?"

Trudy shakes head, "No, Sally ID the enemies as sturmbeasts, hammerheads, and viperwolves." Tom and Neytiri give puzzled looks hearing who the ones responsible; then Trudy adds news that makes all of them gasp in horror, "Luckily the people there didn't take the idea of the animals stampeding their home, so they put up defenses area to stop them. Things got really fucked up when a thanator and some of his viperwolf friends decided throw an unscheduled party at Hometree, and the tribal leaders were guests of honor."

"What happened them did they survive the attack?" Neytiri questions.

"Yeah they were able to fight off the viperwolves and, Aleena's son when to toe to toe or you could say toe to claw with the big kitty and beat it," Trudy smirks for a couple a seconds then let's her face go blank.

"Trudy what are you not telling us," Jake questions seeing a look that he very familiar when a Marine officer had to deliver news that fellow soldier has fallen in the service.

"The kid took a real beating. Max and Sally worked on him; he made through surgery, but he still in the woods."

Tom nods while standing up and putting medical supplies and other instruments in his bag. "Tommy what are you doing?" Jake questions watching his brother continues to pack things into his bag.

The Sully twin pauses only for a second and looks back screen. "Aleena's son is in the recovery room, and my guess she is not quite herself right now. Trudy, when do we leave for Hope Path?" Tom questions while grabbing several pads off his work bench.

"I was planning to head out next week," the female pilot replies looking at the picture of human clothed avatar doctor.

"Good, Tanhì, the twins, and I will be there by week's end take it easy flygal!" Tom smiles at the screen the goes black.

Trudy gives a puzzled look while Jake and Neytiri laugh, "Well that not like Tom he is rearing to go at this at full speed."

"Yeah that happens sometimes, but he is right. I'll get things squared away here and let Norm and Ni`nat along with the rest of the crew know that we heading that way for a while. Oh before I forget Trudy, we are bringing another girl along with us. She wanted to visit Hell's Gate mate with Dustin," Jake smirks as Trudy spits water out of her mouth onto the screen. The na`vi couple break out laughing at her reaction. "Before you choke on water, I'm kidding but a girl Dustin did meet here wants to see him again. Ok see you soon mommy dearest." They laugh as the screen goes black.

Trudy wipes water off her shirt while saying, "Everybody is fucking comedian tonight, but still Dustin never told me about a girl he met." An evil grim appears on her face as gets up heads to the door; before walks out the room and turns the lights out she says softly, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>Not far away from Ean's tribe in massive wooden tree about 2km high and 6km wide, very similar to Ean's home, a young Na'vi woman paces back and forth with hands behind her back. Tarya is sixteen years old with long black hair flowing down to her tail, and her tribal necklace with multiple earthen tone colored ornaments that covers her well-endowed "C" cup breasts. She stops pacing then walks outside onto one of many giant branches and looks out to over the endless tree top canopy, "Where is Lerì? It's not like her to be gone this long. Maybe I should…" *bonk* "HEY!" she shouts rubbing while looking up at the branch closely above her.<p>

"Chill out Tarya," a male na`vi with the same face as her. Txonrinà make as short jump on the same branch is female twin is standing on while a same bag of nut in his hand. He is same age as his sister and wears a hunter's knife holster around his waist on top of his loincloth. He smiles flopping down on branch and eats another nut while saying, "I'm sure Lerì is fine, after all she is the toughest female in our clan!"

Tarya gives a small smirk taking a nut for his bag and sitting next to him, "You're right Txonrinà. I just hope sempu isn't making too big of a deal out of this."

Txonrinà swallows the small morsel of food then tilts his head back looking at bright blue sky; then he exhales, "I wouldn't count on it sis."

* * *

><p>On the ground floor, many tribe members are busy entire waiving items, preparing lunch, or performing other duty and tasks. Suddenly everyone pauses when a tall muscular Na'vi male wearing a large green tribal chocker that goes down over this chest yells at the top of his lungs, "<strong>WHERE IS LERÌ?! IT HAS BEEN TWO DAYS AND SHE HASN'T RETURNED HOME. SO KNOWS THAT SHE IS NOT ALLOWED TO BE THIS LONG! IF SHE WENT OFF WITH THAT HALF-BREED I'M GOING TO…<strong>"

Before he can continue on his rant, she Eyakx wearing the Tsahìk's traditional moss green and brown wooden color bracelets, chocker, and pouch smacks him upside the head. "Zeaw, calm your hot ass down! Have you forgotten that half-bleed's mother saved Tarya; plus you shouldn't shout unless you want to wake our eveng up from their nap? Besides, Lerì is a smart young woman. She can take care of herself." Eyakx snaps with her arms folded.

The olo`eyktan sighs and says in more calm voice, "I know Eyakx; I can't help but feel that half-Na'vi has something to do with Lerì's disappearance."

"Even if he does, Aleena's `itan would do anything to the put her into danger," the Tsahìk explains.

At that moment, the twins and their eleven year old brother come walking up to their conversing parents. "Sempu we could hear you hollering all the way up there," she points straight up, "Were you talking about Ean?" Tarya questions her irate father. Zeaw takes a deep breath, calming himself down then turns to face his children.

"Yes ma ìte," he says with a slight growl in his voice from hearing the young Na'vi's name.

Eyakx sighs shaking her and explains, "Your father believes that Ean is the reason Lerì is missing."

Tarya shuffles her feet and begins fidgeting with her hands. Zeaw sees his daughter's odd movements and knows that she only does that when she is either covering for her siblings or herself; he walks up to her and ask with the same growl like tone of voice, "Tarya, do you know anything about this?"

The young teen twin tries not to look her father in the eye and says, "Well sempu, Lerì told me…"

Suddenly, everyone's attention is drawn to three warriors running up them. "Olo'eyktan Zeaw!" they calls out to their clan leader. The men come to slow stop and give the proper greeting gesture; Zeaw returns it.

The na`vi leader points to the male warrior in the center, "What clan are you from?"

"I am from Hufwetanhìatan Olo; I have a message council leader Mewtxä and Olo`eyktan Hangì," He reports; Zeaw closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Well, there was an attack on our Kelutral, and your `ite Lerì was there…."

Before the massager can complete his sentence, Zeaw grabs him by the throat and uses his superior strength to lift the struggling Na`vi off the ground. "**WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER**!" He yells squeezing the man's throat.

"Nothing…." The man gasps as Zeaw's glare intensified then he drops the warrior to ground and demands that him to finish the message. The messenger coughs for a few seconds to catch his breath; he stands up and continues, "but Ean was seriously injured; he lost a lot of blood in battle with a palulukan, and your daughter will not leave him."

Tarya's eyes fill with tears knowing the man her sister loves is gone. "Is there anything we can do to help?" she asks making everyone look at her.

"I'm afraid not." He says lowering his head.

"Where are they?" Zeaw questions.

The messenger says, "Aleena's sa`nok took them to Hope's Path. Olo`eyktan and Mewtxä are going to the human colony next week, and they request that you join them."

"Irayo; you have delivered your message, NOW GET OUT!" the angry leader yells. The Na'vi warrior bows then takes off while hearing Zeaw making threats. He turns to his warriors and orders, "Get your ikrans, we are going to get my daughter!"

"Zeaw we are coming with you!" Eyakx orders. Eyakx, Tarya, and Txonrinà prepare their ikrans for the trip; Zeaw storms up to his growling to himself, "If that mutt has mated with my daughter, so help me…."

Tarya walks over to her father and places a hand on his shoulder, "Sempu, even if they have, you should be…."

Her father turns around and takes her hand off, "Ma ìte, a pure blood Na'vi does not mate with a half-blood."

_~But I've seen the way they look at each other, and Lerì told me she was going to mate with Ean, ~_ Tarya thinks while mounting her ikran Syulang and making the tsaheylu.

_~Don't worry Tarya, ~ _Syulang says through the link. ~_Lerì can handle your father. ~ _Tarya smiles petting her ikran's head. The five escort warriors take off first. Eyakx makes sure that Ramvan is secure in his riding seat; Zeaw and her take off next joining the formation. Tarya and Txonrinà are right behind them. As they flew through the air, the clan leader could not help but feel that his worst fear has already become reality.

* * *

><p>"Ean… Ean…ma Ean" a voice in the darkness calls out drawing Ean closer to the voice. Once the darkness fades, Ean finds himself back at hometree with his tribe mates walking around with the go about their normal business. He moves his hand to his chest and feels a plate over it. He quickly recognizes that it is the traditional long necklace that the clan leader wears after he has been initiated. "Ean," a female voice calls out join his attention. He tends in that direction to see lottery walking up to him with a smile on her face in her hand rubbing her belly. He looks closely to see that her abdomen is swollen and he says with the great cheer in his voice, "you are pregnant." Before she can acknowledge him, the scenery around them swiftly changes and they find themselves in a darkened room with Lerì strapped to a four-point gurney. A second later, two humans walk into the room along with a Na'vi; they walk over to Anne's made and the short man wearing a lab coat takes out a scalpel and begins to slice open her stomach. Seeing those sites Ean screams at the top of his lungs, "<strong>NOOOOO!<strong>"

* * *

><p>"No! No! No ma Lerì!" Ean shouts thrashing around in the medical bed. Lerì and Aleena hold him down on the bed; he continues to the struggle against their grip. His eyes spring open as he breathes heavily seeing his mother and mate holding him down until he stops. They smile at him seeing the he is calming down; he looks between the two women questions, "What happened to me? Where am I?"<p>

"Ean calm you have to down. You are safe; you can't move that much or you will rip open your stitches," Aleena explains letting go her son. Ean looks down and gives strange look at the clothes he is wearing. The Na`vi mother can't but giggle at her son's odd look.

Sally and Max walk into the room with smiles on their faces. "Ah looks like our patient is awake."

Ean looks at Sally in her Avatar form, but his still blurred vision he looks at Avatar woman and says in the native tongue, "Sa`nok how did you change so quickly?"

Sally gives a confuse look to Max then at Aleena and says, "Ean still working on my Na`vi; it's your grandmother!"

"Läiosa`nok," he says rubbing his eyes fixing his vision. Ean blinks a few times then looks to his right to see his mother in her normal tribal outfit, "Sa`nu you and läiosa`nok look exactly alike."

Sally walks up the foot of the bed with Max pulling her stethoscope from her lab coat moving Aleena from his side. She puts on the device and places on his chest to check is heartbeat while Max checks the pad of the na`vi patient. "How do you feel Ean?" Sally questions listens to his heartbeat and looks at her watch timing the beats.

"Like I got hit by taliaong!" he replies trying to move his arm, but he finds it unresponsive.

"Well Ean I have good news didn't get the hit by a taliaong, but you did get hit by a Palulukan!" Sally laughs as she takes the stethoscope out ears and pulls the covers down revealing her grandson's medical gown drape body. Ean's bugs out seeing both of his legs, arms, and hands bandaged.

"What!" he calls out looking at his mother; then his mind flashes regaining all him memories at one. Sally rises the head of the bed getting ready for her next examination. Ean laughs out loud while saying, "Well looks like Txep is really going to be pissed with me. "

*SMACK*

The echoes through the room as Ean's left cheek starts to the turn red with a stinging sensation flowing through the stricken area. Lerì expresses an angry expression on her face and says with a growing growl and tears rolling her face while she screams at top of her lungs, "**SKXAWNG! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! HOW COULD YOU PUT YOUR LIFE IN THE DANGER LIKE THAT!**" She sniff a couple of times before; she wraps her arms still crying.

Ean uses all his will power and strength to lift his right hand and places it on his mate's head. "Ma Lerì I had to do everything I could to protect everyone and more importantly you my mate. I will do anything to protect you," Ean smiles when Lerì looks at him.

"Alright you lovebirds break it up," Sally states motioning her hand for Lerì to move away from him. The female warrior steps away from her, and Sally lowers the gown reveals his tightly bandaged torso. "Ok let's get this tape off." Sally starts cutting the medical tape and unveiling the bloodstains marks inside. As she continues to peel off the tape, Ean grunts in pain feeling the tape pull at his tender skin. "Sorry Ean but just bare with me for a couple more minutes," Sally pleads as she continues to removes bandages.

Max looks over the medical charts paying close attention to the recorded brain wave patterns. ~_This is odd, Ean's brain patterns are back to know right, but what is this, _~ Max pauses glazing at the past brainwave patterns. He studies the several high spikes in the Alpha wave pattern, ~_These are the same spikes I saw in the operating room._~ Max looks back up at the grunting na`vi warrior.

"How long was I out?" Ean questions while taking a deep breath waiting for Sally to the remove another long piece of his bandage.

"About two weeks," Aleena answers and her answer is confirmed when they all hear Ean's stomach growl loudly. "If you don't believe, your stomach can't lie."

Max comments, "Ean you have been on a protein substitute since the surgery, but I think we can ok you to eat something soft and easy on your body to break down. Before that Ean I have a couple of questions that I would like you to answer."

Sally finishes removing the soiled bandages and looks over his torso, "Max we can save the questions for later. First, Ean let me give you a complete rundown of your injuries. You had three broken ribs, a punctured lung, over seven major blood vessels sliced opened from the attack, you loss over 25% of your total blood count, lastly your arms and last muscles have taken serious damage. Second, you were treated for asphyxiation because of your blood loss. Lastly, the Palulukan you fought survived your final blow. Now that it for all the bad news, the good news is that avatar bodies heal within ¼ the time than na`vi bodies, so your injuries should be fully heal within a two and half weeks."

"But läiosa`nok why I'm having trouble moving my body? It took nearly everything I have to just slightly move my arm," Ean comments looking at grandmother as she gets some more bandages form the cabinet.

Sally, Aleena, and Max giggle at his question then Max states, "Well I suspect it would be since your body being filled with muscle relaxers. Since you had so many torn muscles, we couldn't risk you damaging any more of your muscles, but we might have injected you with more medication."

Sally finishes wrapping Ean with new bandages then says, "Ean you are healing quite well, but, and I'm being serious, you must take easy, and easy I don't mean you are out of your bed and running around the next morning."

"Don't worry läiosa`nok, I will make sure that he won't be doing that anytime soon," Lerì states looking at her mate with a serious expression on her face.

"Well I know he is in excellent hands with you Lerì, and…"

Sally is interrupted with a knock on the open, and before anyone can reply the door slides open. A short avatar woman dressed in bright pink scrubs walks into the room, "I'm disturbing anyone; oh excuse me, but I need to the give my patient some medicine. Oh you are so cute…"

Aleena gives a 'what the fuck look', "Can't you wait nurse… nurse…."

"Oh I am Mr. Hedsonibous' charge nurse Caroline Kuselle," she replies back setting the med tray on the rolling table. She gives a gleaming big smile to everyone, "It's nice to meet you all."

Aleena looks closely at the nurse giving her an uncertain looking trying to place her face, "Well thank you Nurse Kuselle, but we are having a private moment. Leave his meds here, and I will make sure that he gets the meds. Now get out!"

Sally shakes her head then states, "Aleena let Caroline do her job, or have you have forgotten that you are not cleared to dispense medicines yet. Caroline please continue with your job and…"

The Na`vi mother's eyes shots a death glare at the young nurse as she finishes putting the pieces to together about the nurse's identity. Aleena interrupts his mother by exclaiming, "Wait Caroline!" She points at the nurse avatar standing next to bed with the five meds and two IV packs in front of her. "MOM THAT'S THE BITCH THAT DITZ OUT AND DROPPED EAN BACK AT THE LANDING PAD!" Lerì releases a low hiss getting ready to draw her blade, but Max wraps is hands around her larger left hand to stop her. Aleena starts to move closer to Caroline drawing her hunter's blade, however; Sally jumps in front of her daughter stopping her from getting any closer. She yells out, "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET TO MY SON'S CHARGE NURSE! FUCK THAT SHIT! YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS ROOM OR EYWA SO HELP ME I'LL…"

Caroline holds her ground and puts her hands up in an innocent fashion while saying in a whining tone of the voice while blinking quickly making small tears form in her eyes, "Look I'm sorry! You don't understand, I was just overwhelmed, and he looked so cute… I never…"

Lerì eyes flash a great deal of jealousy and anger at the nurse allowing the colony director to quickly sense the increase tension and killer instinct. Still confronts her daughter as Aleena yells, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU PIECE OF SHIT BITCH! I ALMOST LOST MY SON! YOU'RE HERE TELLING ME THAT YOU INJURIED HIM MORE BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING MAKING GOO GOO EYES AT HIM! I SHOULD…"

"ALEENA FTANG!" Sally roars making her stop in an instance and freeze hearing her mother continue, "That is enough Aleena! You are acting like a complete maniac with any regard for your son or other patients. I want you go cool off and relax!"

"Mom Ean needs me to protect him from…,"Aleena pleas but is quickly cut off.

"What Ean needs is rest and quiet," she points to the recovering na`vi passed out in bed, "Aleena go walk around and blow off some steam." Aleena puts back her hunting blade and walks out of the room with her head down. The avatar looks at Caroline and orders, "Attach the new IV bags and finish giving him his shots." She does as ordered then leaves the room.

Max releases Lerì's hand and smiles, "Well that was fun."

Sally giggles looking a Lerì walking over to rub her sleeping mate's hand. The director exhales then says, "Lerì you are going have to learn to control that possessive nature of yours while you are here." Lerì gives a shock looked toward the avatar director as she lowest the head of Ean's bed back down. "I don't you drawing you weapons unless you need to understand," Sally states with a serious tone looking at her releasing a powerful aura. The na`vi huntress nods in agreement then pulls on a smile on her face. "Ean will out for the rest of the night, so I'll have some food sent over."

"Läiosa`nok want to stay here with ma Ean until he wakes up. Rutxe let me stay," Lerì pleas with giant cat eyes.

Sally and Max both smile hearing her requests, and Sally replies, "Of my dear, I'll have a bed sent up her for you. If your need any help or anything just hit this button and someone will be right with you."

"Irayo läiosa`nok," Lerì smiles hugging Sally.

Sally and Max finish their last checks and wish her a good day and night. A few minutes later, a knock comes to the door. She answers it and maintenance work rolls in a new avatar size bed then quickly setting it up. After he shows, her how to control the bed, he leaves the mated pair alone. Lerì lays next to him; then makes the tsaheylu with him and holds his hand kissing him on the cheek then says, "Ean remember you are mine forever ma mate."

* * *

><p>Max and Sally walk down the hallway heading back to her office when another nurse meets up with the director to hand her a holopad. Sally thanks the nurse and reads the contexts. "Well looks like Jessica says that the palulukan is recovering at a reasonable rate. She also has been running test on the viperwolves we brought back, but she couldn't find anything that medically defective or adverse about any of her patients," she states ducking down as she goes into her office. Max watches her try to see her chair, but she pauses with a smirk then switches out her human chair for an avatar size one. Max takes the report and reads over it; he exhales finishing the report putting it on her desk then sits back in the chair taking his glasses off rubbing his eyes. Sally then actives her desk console reviewing the colony reports. "Max when will Trudy and everyone else get here?"<p>

"They left out this morning, but Trudy is supervising Dustin final flight test so that might take them a little longer to get here," Max replies but then he puts on a serious expression on his face saying, "Sally before Trudy left Hell's Gate she got a report from the ISV Stargazer that they pick up an unknown signal similar to a ISV signal, but they lost is once it got closer to the planet. I ordered our satellites operators to perform multiple scans over a thousand mile radius. If they detect any flying shuttles or unauthorized tiltrotors, they will alert at once. This might be the key in the finding were the RDA sympathizers, and their base of the operations."

Sally lean back in her chair with an unconformable look on her face. She rubs her chin then says, "Very well, I have Dread Team on low level standing alert just in case they get the balls to try something. Max you don't think those cowards responsible for the attacks on the other na`vi tribes?"

Max shakes his head putting back on his glasses, "I don't think that would risk their overall goal just to get revenge on a small clan of Na`vi."

"You may be right, but we have to keep that in the realm of possible explanations; in the meantime, we better tighten security around the colonies," Sally suggests leaning forward in her chair and interlacing her fingers on the desk.

* * *

><p>A sun starts to pass in to the afternoon with the sky still is beautiful blue, but some white fluffy clouds shatter through the sky. Mewtxä smiles listening the information from his mate omn the other side of the end of transmitter that she left behind. Aleena tells he about Ean's condition and what has be unfolding at the colony. Then he says with a smile on his face and replies, "This good to hear ma Aleena, I know everyone will be happy to hear that he is recovering from the battle. Sa`nu has be raving about the need to come visit her läio`itan and give him some of the herbal mixture. We are planning to come there this afternoon or tonight, but we might have to keep our `itan under guard for a bit of time when we get there."<p>

"Why?" Aleena questions.

"Well the olo`eyktan Zeaw and his family are coming with us," Mewtxä states looking up at the sky through Aleena's trailer window to see if there is any sign of their arrival.

"Well fanfuckingtastic, he last person I want to see, and when he finds out that Lerì and Ean have mated he going to go fucking ballistic!" There is silent for a minute until she continues, "Mewtxä can you find a way to stall him for at least till Ean is back on his feet. Knowing our iron headed son if is anything like me, he is going to want a piece of Zeaw the second he gets here. The last thing we need is those two fighting with each other making is recover longer than it needs to be. Mewtxä my Tank stop him from coming here for a bit, and I will make it worth you for you ma Tank." She finishes with a sexually tone.

The adult warrior smiles thinking about how his mate will reward him, "Alright ma Aleena, I will figure out a way, but I can't promise anything."

"That's all I ask ma Tank; I can't wait to see you, and nga yawne ma Mewtxä," Aleena replies.

"Oel nga yawne ma Aleena," Mewtxä sensually says ending the call with her. He deactivates the transmitter walking out of her trailer and locking it. The warrior council leader looks up to see nine unknown ikrans head to the community open area. He rushes over the area and makes his way through the gathering crowds to see the ten Na`vi dismount. The biggest warrior dressed in his riding gear and clan leader apparel. Mewtxä makes a beeline to the almost equal in the size na`vi giving him the traditional greeting. "Oel nga kameie, Olo`eyktan Zeaw it is good that you had a safe trip. If you follow me into Kelutral, ma sempul and the members of the Council of Elders are waiting to meet with you to discuss the situation at hand."

Three hours pass, Hangì stands up and pulls Zeaw to side and says, "Mewtxä and them are heading Hope's Path now, but we have more to discuss. We need you say here to finish."

Zeaw feels his blood pressure spike, but his says in a control and calm tone, but with an irritated tone, "Olo`eyktan Hangì with all respect ma `ite is at the human colony and I must talk with her at once."

The older Na`vi trial leader shakes his head left and right, "I'm sorry tsmukan, but are needed here for the time being. Your mate, children, the others will be handle things until you are able to go with me when I leave." Zeaw was about to object, but Hangì comments, "I know you are worry about Ean's activates, but you must focused on your duties as a tribe leader before everything else." The younger leader exhales and prepares to comment again, but he nods in the agreement with Hangì.

* * *

><p>Mewtxä sees Txep, Mì Uk, Keìan, and Soey talking with Tarya and Txonrinà chatting with each other. He walks over he interrupting their conversion; then he says, "Prepare your ikrans; we are leaving in a few minutes to go to see your tsmukan." After delivering his message, he turns around a walks away from them.<p>

The teens split up heading to their ikrans resting area; Txep starts back up while walking, "What the fuck in was he thinking?! Fighting a fucking blood thirsty palulukan was bad enough; now Ean has just one up on me to the next solar system! How I'm supposed to even the score when he keeps pulling these crazy stunts?!"

Mì Uk smirks holding her hands up in a 'I don't know' fashion while she says, "Tsmuke can't you lease be happy that your tsmukan is alive? Plus think about how long he is going to out of commission; you can use that time to show you skills to everyone."

Txep pauses for second thinking about Mì Uk words and gives devious grim, "You're right tsmuke I will be able to outdo ma tsmukan while is recovering. Mì Uk that is genius. Ha Ha HA!" Soey and Keìan glace at other and the twin Na'vi just shake their head hearing their friend's evil plan to the out present the wounded Na`vi.

* * *

><p>Once they reach the ikran nesting, they wait for a minute then see Mewtxä and tribe's Tsahìk Kxneì come up greeting everyone. "Since we are leaving at such a late hour we will stop a couple hours after we take off," Mewtxä informs everyone signaling his ikran.<p>

"Leader Mewtxä," Keìan rises his hand summoning his ikran that eh same time, "how long will it take us to reach Hope's Path?"

"After about a day to a day and half depending on everything around us," the war council leader replies.

"SO WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GET THIS TRAVELING CIRCUS IN THE AIR!" Txep calls out drawing everyone attention to her and Mì Uk standing on the edge on the branch. Everyone looks up to see the young Na`vi women are wearing the same riding outfits.

Mewtxä yells out, "What are you doing…," but before he completes the sentence; the girls jump off the branch into the air. He and the others rush to the branch they jumped off of and look down in shook as the girls freefall while performing some diving tricks. Suddenly, two blue blurs go diving pass everyone; the blue green spotted identical ikrans rush down to their riders doing a small circle around each girl. They line up with their rider then pull up about two hundred feet from the ground catching the attention of their visiting tribal members. Mewtxä shakes his head left then right saying softly to himself, "Eywa help me, Ean is wild enough, and Txep is just as much of a handful, but now she has got Mì Uk picking up her habits. Ongì and Vawe are going to flip we they find this out."

They call for their ikrans and quickly take to the sky meeting up everyone. Eyakx flies up next Mewtxä and Kxneì with a smile on her face say call out loud enough for them to hear her over the rushing wind, "Mewtxä Kxneì, I don't know your feelings about this, but I want to be the first to tell you that I am happy the Lerì found some that makes her happy. As long my daughter is happy with her choice in a mate, I will stand by her decision, and I make our whole clan see that." They look at each other and nod their heads while giving the 'I see you' gesture to her.

* * *

><p>They continue on their journey until the sky starts to grow dark and the riding party quickly lands. They set up camp for the night. Around midnight, Tarya walks out of her tent and looks up at the starry night sky past the bright lite glow at the moons in the sky. "Let me guess you're worried about your sister and wondering what my bro has done to her," a female voice calls out from behind. The huntress quickly turns around to see Txep munching on some nuts from the forest. Txep walks closer to her sister-in-law and continues, "Look I only have one word for you 'relax', so your sempu is a hot-head. You might as well take a chill pill because I am pretty sure that your father will start a war over something like this."<p>

Tarya nods in agreement then says, "I know, but I am not worried about that. I am scared what he will do the second he gets a hold of him. Sempu is the most powerful na`vi I have ever seen."

* * *

><p>Txep breaks out laughing with food still in her mouth then she places her hand on Taryu shoulder, "Look tsmuke, I would be more worried about sa`nok will do to him if he lays one hand on my bro before she gives the OK. Beside everyone knows that I'm a hundred times better than my wacky brother. Just remember that." Txep finishes off the last of her nuts and walks to her tent and goes in.<p>

Tarya is left speechless thinking about Txep's words then goes back look at the sky, "She may be right, but I still have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p>The cool starry night still remains; then Caroline's alarm clock goes off at 6 am. She fumbles around till she hits the snooze button on the alarm, but she falls back asleep. Two more hours pass, and the sunlight beams into her room waking the young nurse up. Caroline screams and rushes throughout her quarters trying to get ready for her shift. She rushes out and runs at full speed to the link hub; she busts the link prep room breathing heavily drawing the attention of her other co-workers. "Damn Caroline you're cutting it closer and closer every day," the seventy year old avatar nurse states making the other four nurses in the room bust out laughing.<p>

"Denise leave…*huff*… me alone… *huff*," she replies standing back up regaining her breath. She looks at everyone else and says, "Good morning Jenny, Jenna, Tyler, and Janet. How are you doing this morning?"

Tyler replies with a semi-high girl like voice, "I'm doing good, but better later on."

The three other women giggle looking at the sweating nurse; then Jenna says, "We are doing well. How is your well-endowed patient doing?" That makes everyone bust out laughing.

Caroline crosses her arms and says, "Oh really guys, come on you're going to do this!"

"Oh please Caroline come on, we all see how you have been eyeing or should I say," Janet places her hands on her hips and shake them left and right, "how you have been eye fucking him!"

Caroline mouth drops open and she shouts, "NO I HAVE NOT! I HAVE NOT BEEN DOING THAT TO HIM!"

Jenny quickly fires back, "Don't lie Caroline; you have eyeing him the second he got here. Plus on tiltrotor wasn't you who said," she then mimics Caroline voice, "'Oh he's so cute!' Didn't you say that?"

"Well I did but,…" Caroline says finding something quite interesting with her hands.

"But nothing if you won't fuck him I will," Denise comments smirking while walking closer to the everyone else. "I will love to feel that Na`vi dick, and I bet he got the stamina of a horse and he hung like one too!"

"Denise are you kidding me," Tyler jumps in, "The guy is Doctor H's grandson, and let face it you're old enough to be his grandmother.

Denise gives a lustful smile then says in a seductive voice, "True, but my avatar form is only ten years old and fully grown. If you put those facts together, a young avatar body in its prime with a well experience mind. You have the prefect woman and make for a fun night."

"Ok I just threw up a little in my mouth," Tyler replies covering his mouth.

"Oh please like you can talk you can talk; you would the same exact thing if given the chance," the elder nurse fires back folding her arms.

Tyler puts his hand up and admits, "Ok its true I would love to the suck on that big blue…"

Caroline pleas to change the subject in low shouting voice, "Ok enough, I mean really! I like Ean and must like me you know. I will see you know if we can go out."

The five other nurses bust out laughing after hearing her proclamation. Tyler fights with all his might to the control his laughter to say, "Fat chance Caroline! What in the galaxy do you have roping him?!"

Caroline states with a growing angry serious tone, "I will get Ean to go out with me!"

Tyler then fires back, "Caroline think about it, Ean is the most after Na`vi male in this regional area! He is the next olo`eyktan of the Hufwetanhìatan! Add to that, the guy is the son of Aleena and Mewtxä both great war heroes doing the war against the RDA! I also heard for Doctor H. herself a story about Ean when he was a kid. Aleena and he went to a neighboring clan to give aid and something was said about Aleena. Ean heard it and flipped his shit; the thing ended when he challenged the clan leader to a duel, and that was after he tackled by two full grown Na`vi males warriors. The guy throws them off him and keeps walking towards the clan leader standing ready to fight the twice the size clan leader…"

Tyler is cut off when Janet jumps in, "Yeah heard about that too, but the clan leader refuse to fight him for some reason or other. But I heard that is was over girl not Aleena!"

Caroline starts to blink her eyes quickly while tears form, "What! He has girl already! I won't even get a chance!"

"Calm your tits!" Jenny throws in making Caroline gasp, "From what have heard he's free and single."

Tyler then chimes back in, "As I was saying, Ean is about to become a legendary a Thanator one on one and won. The last and most important part, he has a huge dick, and we all know that you are so scared of sex that you wouldn't know do with him. Lets be get real, what chance do you think you have." Tyler looks at her again and tears are rolling down her face, "Oh great! There she goes again!"

"I am not scared, and I know Ean will want me as his mate. Look Ean would be the best for me because he going to be clan leader and if I am his mate then…"

"OH SHUT UP CAROLINE! We all know that you wouldn't get mated to him!" Denise states angered by the way she is trying to draw to feel sorry for her.

"YES I WILL DENISE! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Caroline shouts and runs into the link room a second after one of the operators opens the door. She goes to her link bed and does a speed check with her operator then jumps in the bed to start the link with her avatar.

The others shake their heads as they walk into the link room. Jenna smiles while laughing, "Ok who wants to start the betting pool this time?" She meets with her operator and checks over the report.

Tyler hands back his operator the holopad then says, "Ok what are the betting terms?"

Jenna smiles getting the soft sponge cushion link bed and explains, "The terms are if Caroline can or can't convince Ean to take her back with him to his home as his mate, but what is the prize?"

"The winner gets a week of free shit from the losers," Tyler states then gets into his link pod. "I bet she won't get him be me!"

Jenny and Janet say in unison, "She will get him."

Jenny turns to look at Jenna and Denise getting into their link beds, "What do you think?"

Jenna smirks holding up her hands, "Count me out if Doctor H. finds out about this she going to raise hell and I for one like the way my face is arrange."

Denise giggles then says with a voice full of lust, "I think I will give Caroline a run for her money. I will get Ean before any of you!"

Janet gasp and smiles quick saying before the lid of the link pod comes down, "I'm changing my vote. I bet Denise gets Ean!"

The link pods close sealing the drivers inside. A couple seconds later, the five of them find themselves inside the avatar hut in there avatar forms. They each stretch their arms and checking to make sure that their bodies are functioning properly. Once complete, Tyler then says loudly, "Let the games begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please leave comments to let us know we doing.<strong>

**Coming soon Chap 8: The Games Begin**


	9. Let the Games Begin

**Warrior's Choice Chapter 8**

**Let the Games Begin **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Pandora**

* * *

><p>Sally sits at her desk reading the nighttime reports while drinking a cup of herbal native tea. Five minutes later, she finishes reading the reports and starts to sign off when her secretary calls, "Ma`am Doctor Patel is here to see you."<p>

Sally takes another sip of tea and replies, "Thank you, please send him in." A second later, Max walks into her office waving his hand, and she quickly acknowledges, "Morning Max, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah the beds here are much softer than the ones at Hell's Gate," Max gives her a raised eyebrow, "What's your secret? We require some farther testing of this beds at home," he questions with a smirks while fixing a cup of coffee at Sally's personal café station.

She laughs out loud and gives an evil smirk while leaning head against her vertical erect left arm, "Well, Max that is class five secret. If I told you, I would have to kill you, and that would make such a mess for me to clean up. Plus imagine the paperwork, it would be utterly murder on me."

Max turns around looking staring at his counterpart with his gourmet cup of coffee steaming in his hand with an serious expression. They both stare at each other in dead silent. Until they both start cracking a big smile then burst out laughing. The two leaders continue their joyful merriment till another call from her secretary comes over the com-link, "Director, Doctor Okamì is here to see you; she says that it is important."

Sally wipes away a tear from her eye as she presses the call button; she replies with bits of giggling and laughing between her words, "Ah yes, we have waiting for her. Please send her in at once." She releases the button then gets up to pour another cup full of tea. Jessica walks in wearing black scrub pants with a green top, a long white lab coat, and black combat boots. The twenty year brown hair white female comes in carrying three holopads in her left hand with cup of coffee in her right hand.

Jessica is known to be the youngest and fore-knowledgeable about Pandorain animal species. To most around Hope's Path, she is known to be the animal queen. "Good morning director," Jessica says with a confident smile and graceful walk; then she looks at Max stopping her tracks with a curious look, "I believe we have not."

After hearing Jessica's statement, Sally stops drinking from her cup and pats her forehead, "Oh my, I was under in the impression and thought you have already met since you went to Hell's Gate for the animal conference two years ago."

Max quickly jumps in while making his way over to the animal queen, "I wasn't at the colony during the conference. Trudy and I went to visit Jake and his family."

Sally gives a playful smiles and says, "Well allow me do the introductions, this is Doctor Max Petal Director and Medical Officer at Hell's Gate." Sally then turns to face Max with a smile and says, "Max this is Doctor Jessica Okamì, our Hope's Path's Head Veterinarian and Wildlife Expert, and one of our leading geneticists." Jessica extents her hand and shakes the other doctor's hand in greeting. After they exchanges greetings Sally grabs a quick sip of her tea then look the young woman, "So Jessica what have you found out about out six legged friends?"

Jessica refills her cup with fresh coffee then motions towards the table. The three sit down at the round table near the personal café. Jessica hands them one of her holopad then explains, "We examine the animals closely and found some interesting things. If at all possible I would like to go area and examine the environment. Director would that all be possible? It would help our analysis by gathering soil, vegetation, and other samples from around the area."

Sally shakes her head no, "Absolutely not! The Hufwetanhìatan olo are working like crazy to stabilize the area, and if we send in teams to start collecting samples, it will put undue burden on the people. Plus, some members of the clan are wary about us."

Jessica nods, "Understood ma`am, then I will have to chalk it up as our wild variable. Ok lets get down to the nitty-gritty." Jessica activates the holopads making a series of mini screens appear with a wide range of information. Sally and Max give her an odd look trying tom making sense of the massive load of information. Jessica smirks seeing their expressions; she taps on one of the mini screens. A panel with five columns with different rectangle colors running along the column takes up the full screen; she continues with, "Let's start with the viperwolves, we ran several blood cultures on the animals you brought back. The blood panel results show an increased level of adrenaline, and in pack animals that can lead to super aggressive behavior. Normally you only see this during the mating season and after the first litter of pups are born, but there are two signs that show this was an artificial created crisis. I have live on Pandora my whole life and know that the mating season for the viperwolf is not for another three months. Director you stated in your report that all the viperwolves that attacked Hometree were male correct?"

Sally takes drink of the steaming cup of tea then replies, "Yes. Once we got back and things settled down, my son-in-law informed me about this odd discovery."

"That confirms my theory," Jessica states taking another slip of coffee.

"What theory are you talking about?" Max questions looking over the blood panels.

"Since there were no females present doing the attack and if we add the fact that this isn't mating season, we would assume that was a land grab. My parents pulled up all the records and monitoring data of the viperwolf's movements for last fifteen years, and they consulted with our colleagues here and at Hell's Gate. They found no evidence that would support the idea of a land grab, and after factoring in the actions of the other animals, we have to shift our focus to another reason behind these actions. I looked closely at the blood panel results and keep asking what caused the increase in adrenaline. So then, I took a scientific flyer and checked their stomach content. My guess was right on the money; the food remains tested positive for a chemical compound that causes an increase in adrenaline," Jessica explains.

Sally quickly adds, "That is an odd coincidence that only the males had this chemical compound in their system. This has the scent of human involvement all over it, but what would be the reasoning behind this?"

The room falls silent as the three scientists try to come up with answer. A moment later, Sally breaks the silent by saying, "Well we aren't going to the get to bottom off this just by sitting here. Jessica continue you investigation into the cause of this. In the meantime…"

Sally is cut off when hear intercom sounds off, "Opts to Director Hedsonibous."

Sally gets up from the table making her way over to her desk acknowledging the call, "Go ahead."

"Ma`am radar is picking up a flight group of at three tiltrotors, one dragon, and one valkyrie shuttle. Their ETA is three hours forty-five minutes," the com-officer reports.

"Excellent," Sally replies. She looks at Max and sees a growing smile on his; then she orders, "Inform the landing crews to clear hangers three and five for our guest."

"Understood Director," the com-officer replies then quickly ends the call.

Sally moves back over to the table and picks up her cup of herbal tea, and says with a smirk, "Before you go my happy friend, remember we have rounds to do and patients to check up on. Jessica lets us know when find more evidence and run a spectral analysis on the chemical compound. Cross check it with our entire database, and my gut is telling me that you should also run it through the RDA database." They nod and follow Sally out of her office.

* * *

><p>Ean and Lerì float together in sea of stars wrapped in each others' arms. The young lovers feel the loving emotions washing over each other as they tightly embrace with their forehead touching with their eyes closed. After what felt like hours, they land on a sun drench floating island with Pandorain trees and a waterfall that flows off the circle landscape. They softly touchdown and with their tswin connected; they walk together hand in hand along the beautiful landscape until they reach a crystal clear lake. The lovers sit on the shore dipping their feet into the cool water; then start splashing their feet laughing out loud together in their conforming moment of play.<p>

Ean turns his head looking out on horizon staring into the star and multicolored nebula filled sky. A moment later, he turns back to look at Lerì, but is she is gone. He looks back and forth for her while calling out her name, but he has not luck in finding her. In a flash of panic, Ean jumps up and runs into the green filled woods calling out Lerì's name but still hearing nothing than the echoes of his voice. He reaches the edge of the floating island breathing heavily still searching for any sign of his missing mate. Ean scans the area and finds nothing; after a couple of quick breaths, he turns around and takes off back into the forest thinking that might have gone back to the lake. As he gets close, Ean stops in his tracks eyes filled with fear seeing the black figure standing in front of him growling. He turns to run away, but his body begins to become rigid constricting nearly all his movements; he struggles, but finds his strength fading. He falls to the ground on his back twisting and turning. The black palulukan walks up showing his razor sharp white teeth drooling as he growls. Ean watches in fear and trembling as the animal steps over his incapacitated body; a couple seconds later, the creature comes eye to eye with the Na`vi warrior. Ean recognizes the palulukan as the one he fought back at Hometree; he stares into his crimson red eyes for couple of minutes. Ean's former opponents his mouth and says, "Set us free! Don't forget your promise because if you do, your life and the lives of everyone you know and love will suffer." After his statement the animal opens his mouth and bite down towards Ean's head making everything starts to fade into black.

* * *

><p>The sky is still dark with the bright blue glow of the gas giant shining in the starry background sky and the plants' bioluminescent glow lighting up the na`ring. Most of the Na`vi traveling group members remain asleep in their tents, but Txonrinà wakes up hearing some strange noises walking pass his tent. He remains silent thinking they're just animals that wondered into their campsite, but he hears the strangers start speaking softly in Na`vi. A moment later, the voices fade out as he their footsteps go farther away from the camp. The curious youth sticks his out of his personal tent looking for any sign of the strangers. He walks out and is able to pick up their trail.<p>

Forty-five minutes later just at the dawn is beginning to show in the sky, Txonrinà comes rushing back into the campsite and makes his way over to Tarya's tent. His opens the flap and gently shakes his twin sister till she wakes up, "Tsmuke wake up! Tsmuke! Tsmuke!" Tarya tries to swipe her brother away so she could go back to sleep, but he remains determine to wake her up.

Finally, Tarya gives up acknowledging Txonrinà's actions; she sits up looking him with sleepy eyes and says, "Tsmukan why are you waking me up? We aren't leaving till later on!"

The male twin sits down and explains, "Tarya, you have to come with me there something you have to see." She wipes her face nearly going back to sleep; Txonrinà adds, "Tarya listen! You have come see this, I promise it is so worth it."

She rolls her eyes and replies, "Fine! This better be good because if it is some yerik poop you found again, I'm telling sa`nu that your went off on your own without permission."

The two siblings exit the tent, and Txonrinà leads the way through the na`ring. After about ten minutes of walking, they reach the bank of the nearby river. The twins hear the sounds of grunting and yells nearby get louder as they come into view of Txep and Mewtxä throwing punches and kicks into the air around them. Txonrinà and Tarya both move into the adjacent tree overlooking the area. Tarya is about ask something, but her brother puts his finger to his mouth signaling for her remain silent and points at the father-daughter duo.

Txep and Mewtxä keep throwing punches and kicks at the imaginary targets. After another fifteen minutes of practicing, Mewtxä stops his exercises and call out to his daughter while wiping sweat off his forehead, "That's enough for now ma `ite. We have to save some energy for our journey to Hope's Path."

Txep does several more quick punches and kicks before standing at attention with her hands level in front above her chest. She allows her hands to go down while exhaling; once her hands are pass her navel, she lets her body loosen up as he walks over to the river to splash water on her face. "Sempu, do we have enough time to go one round?"

Mewtxä looks up at the sky to see the sun rising in the east, "I don't know Txep we should start heading back." Txep wipes off her face and gives her sempu a stern look. He makes his way over to the river and washes his face while saying as trickles down his forehead, "Txep, why are you so eager to fight all of a sudden? I know you are normally ready for a chance to practice your skills, but after Ean's fight with palulukan you have been, to coin a phrase from your sa`nu, foaming at the mouth for a fight."

Txep flops down on the river bank and with an annoyed expression, "I have to fight Ean again." She looks up at her father to see a worried look on his face at his daughter's response. "Sempu, Ean fought a palulukan and won. He will go down in song as the Na`vi that faced death and beat it back while protecting others. The only way I can catch him now is by beating a palulukan myself or winning a fight against him."

Mewtxä sits beside his daughter and wraps his arm around her, "Ma `ite, we didn't rise you to always be in conflict with your tsmukan. Of course, we do encourage that you two work together to keep pushing each other forward, but this idea the you have fight a palulukan or doing something just as dangerous that puts your life on the line is completely out of the question. I don't ever want you or Ean to do something like that just to prove that one is better than the other." He gives her a serious look, but his expression softens seeing what look like tears swelling in her eyes. "Txep, I know that you're sad that you weren't able to help your tsmukan in the fight. Plus I can sense that you were scared that you lost your brother, but you were also essential in protecting Kelutral from the stampede."

Txep wipes tears from her eyes while fighting with everything she has from balling her eyes out; then she says in a shakily voice, "Sempu, I was so scared. I really thought he was gone. I have to fight him to know that he is still here with us; to prove to myself, Ean is alive and real. Rutxe sempu, when I face him I want to be at my best because he wouldn't accept nothing less."

Mewtxä moves hand up to Txep's head and tugs it over. As she leans over, he kisses the top of her head, "Ma `ite why are you growing up so fast? One moment you are childish as a newborn eveng, and the next you are a maturing young woman who cares for everyone around you." He ruffles her braids with his hand making Txep laugh as she pushes away from her playful father. They both smile looking at each other; then Mewtxä stands up brushing off his bottom, "Alright Txep one round ten point, and we can only use 30% of our strength. After all, we have another seven to eight hours of flying ahead of us, and I don't want to be the one explaining to Aleena why we are black and blue when we arrive."

"Right sempu," Txep replies hopping up with a happy expression.

Mewtxä and Txep stand in the ankle high water squaring off with each then they each take up a unique fighting stance. Tarya and Txonrinà intensely watch the two warriors staring down at each other. "So it about to begin?" a voice rings out from behind them. The na`vi siblings twist around to see Kìean, Soey, and Mì Uk sitting along adjoining branches in the trees.

"What?! You know what they are doing?" Txonrinà calls out to the others. They each nod yes in unison; he looks back at Mewtxä and Txep still remaining motionless staring at other without blinking allowing the cold water to rush pass their ankles as if they were made of stone.

In the flash of an eye, Txep springs forward at the father while yelling out, "Fire style! Burning fist!"

Mewtxä stands still and calls out, "Earth style! Mountain stance!" He moves his arms over his chest and in front of his face with both of his forearms facing outwards.

Txep unleashes a wave of punches hitting her father's makeshift shield. She throws her punches at blinding speed causing her fists to heat up from the high volume of the contact with Mewtxä's solid muscle forearms. After she throws another thirty punches, she backflips to put some distance between her and Mewtxä. Txep breathes a bit heavily while going back into her original stance before launching her attack. She looks at her father still motionless in his firm stance; Txep slowly exhales scanning over her father's defensive stance looking for any possible opening. Her eyes flashes seeing the possible weak point and dashes toward him. As she charges head long at him, Mewtxä slowly puts his arms down and goes into another odd looking stance while saying, "Earth style!" Txep swiftly shifts the left and rushes pass him; then she turns around and charges at him from behind. Just as Txep gets into range, Mewtxä glances behind to see his daughter while calling out, "Rock Barrier!" He does a backspin first slapping Txep with the tip of his tail throwing her off balance while quickly following up with the heel of his foot. The second attack connects with left side of her back sending her smashing into the ground causing the water to slash up.

"IS HE TRYING TO KILL HER?!" Txonrinà yells out.

"Skxawng! Be quiet or they will hear us!" Tarya comments looking at her brother.

"Mawey tsmukan, it will do nothing more than phase Txep. Look," Mì Uk explains pointing at the battle scene.

They look back down at the river to see Txep getting up rubbing the side of her face where the tail stuck with a smile on her face. "Not bad sempu normally you're too slow to launch a counterattack, but looks like I misjudged you."

Mewtxä giggles while responding, "No ma `ite, you are right. Normally, I would not be able to stop an attack like that, so I came up with a new method to strengthen my defenses and launch a reasonable counterattack."

"Then lets put that new defense to the test!" Txep exclaims doing four backflips to gain some distance; then she charges at him once more. She does the same maneuver to get behind him, but once again her attack is stopped as performs the same move and smashes her to the ground. She slowly gets on her hands and knees looking at her father still standing in his original position with a smirk. She wipes her face free of the excess water, ~_Dammit he wasn't lying! Alright Txep time try something new._~ She works her way back up to her feet wiping her forehead again. "Alright sempu I believe you. You defense has improved, but that's not going be enough to stop me!"

Txep gets into a crouching position with her right leg extended forward, and the foot pointed to the sideways parallel with her left foot. Her torso is turned to the left while her right arm is extended out and her left arm pulled back. The right hand is open with the palm facing out, and the left hand is balled into a fist. The young Na`vi warrior squares off with Mewtxä, and in self-confidence tone of voice, "Alright sempu lets see if your new defense can handle this. Fire style! Wildfire!" Txep lounges at father throwing a series of simultaneous kicks, punches, and tail swipes while dancing around him.

Mewtxä does his best to block the barrage, but his efforts to defend start fail as he begins to feel the burning heat from hit after hit. The attacks become so overwhelming that he is forced to step back, but the attacks keep coming at blinding speeds. "Not bad ma `ite *uh* your Wildfire attack is *uh* quite strong. I don't know if I can keep this up."

"That's the point sempu, Wildfire burns everything it touches!" Txep replies while continuing her tireless assault.

Mewtxä continues to fall back as best as he can while under attack. Another a minute or two, his able to break out Txep's barrage and does four backflips to get out of his daughter's range and back onto dry land. He breaths heavily feeling the burning strings from her attacks. Before he is able to catch his breath, Txep launches another burning wave of punches and kicks.

Txonrinà and Tarya watch in amazement at the martial arts' duel. "This is unbelievable! They can't be real," Tarya comments still looking at fierce warriors go at. They are farther shocked when Mewtxä and Txep move closer the nearby trees, and male warrior is able to breakthrough Txep's barrage. He throws a wide left at his opponent, but Txep is able to the see the fast approaching attack and dodges it. Mewtxä follows through with his attack and hits the tree to the side him. A powerful resonating boom follows when he hits the tree. A second later, Txonrinà and Tarya jaw drop seeing the tree's truck split in half from the contact area with Mewtxä's fist.

"That… that… that's impossible he just broke the truck of a tree that is three time his height and width! How can he be that strong!" Txonrinà exclaims with a hint of fear in his voice.

Mì Uk smirks while replying, "You have Aleena to thank for that one. From what adults told us, after Aleena became one of the people, she demanded that she will only take the strongest male as her mate. As a result, Mewtxä was able to beat all the other males that wanted to be with her, and since then Aleena and Mewtxä trained daily to become the strongest warriors. Of course you can figure out that, they passed these same traits down their ayeveng."

Everyone attention is drawn back to fight they hear Mewtxä yell out, "Rock Smasher!" They see the Na'vi rush at his daughter then comes to sliding stop within reach of her. He launches a powerful forward punch aimed at Txep's solar plexus. The punch connects with its target, and she is sent sliding backwards with the heels of her feet digging into the ground leaving two five foot long slide track marks in the grass and dirt. Mewtxä smiles seeing that Txep was able defend herself, "Well done ma `ite you switched into Earth style just before I connected, but that wasn't the best move in my opinion."

Txep is now in the fighting stance Mewtxä was in early, but her arms lay dangling next to her side. ~_Shit! He is right that was a dumb move Txep. Why the fuck didn't I counter with air,_~ she says to herself as slowly looks up at her father back in his Rock Barrier stance. An annoyed feeling washes over her face when she see him with happy expression. She says at a low volume while struggling to the move her arms, "Dammit this isn't good! That attack must have neutralized the muscles in my arms because I can't move them. I just can't stand around here, or I'll be a standing going be a sitting pa`li for a palulukan." In the fiction of a second, her face is full of shock when she sees Mewtxä charging full speed at her. "Ah fuck!" she exclaims while running in the opposite direction away from her father, but her efforts to try and escape are quickly ended when she notices that she is moving slower than normal. She glances behind her to see Mewtxä quickly getting into range to launch his powerful attacks. "Look like you're leaving me not choice sempu! If it works for Ean then I am sure that it will work of me, but damn I'm hate doing this!" Txep states swiftly turning around to the face her attacking father.

"Air Style! Feather Dance!" Txep calls out just as Mewtxä throws one of his bone rattling punches. The female warrior quickly evades the attack, yet Mewtxä follows up with a strong right upper cut. Txep feels air pressure change from the in the approaching attack, and just nanoseconds before the attack connects, Txep does swift double backflip putting her out of range as if the punch pushed her back.

Mewtxä smiles seeing his daughter easily evade his attack, so he takes a boxer stance and charges in. The warrior leader launches a slower but more powerful barrage of punches at his daughter. In response, every attack is evaded by Txep moving out the path of the punch. From the spectator's position, she looks as if she is dancing in the air in front of Mewtxä. "I have to admit, Txep has gotten better at her air style, but she still has got some way to go before she can be match against Ean," Mì Uk comments out loud while watching her tsmuke dodge the powerful attacks.

Txonrinà calls out to the right of him without breaking his line of sight on the battle, "Mì Uk are you the only one to see them do this?"

"Kehe! Keìan and Soey here have seem them do this before, but Aleena tells everyone not watch because she said didn't want others doing copycat forms. Whatever that means," Mì Uk replies.

Txep continues her graceful and high speed evasion while slowly being able to flex and manipulate her arms and hands. She thinks to herself, ~_Alright! I'm getting back control of my limbs a few more minutes of dodging and weaving, and I will be able…_~ *Whoosh* the air goes as Mewtxä's fist comes with millimeters of her face. She quickly does five back to back backflips in order to get out of his threat range. After the fifth backflip, Txep finds herself back in the ankle high water while taking deep breaths. She looks at the father trying another couple practice strikes in her direction. Txep wills herself to move her hands and arms. She feels the limbs responding more quickly to her commands, and she says softly to herself, "Awesome whatever sempu did to me have worn off!" She looks at her father with confidence smile as she mirrors him with a couple practice swings of her own, "Payback time sempu! Fire style! Blazing fists!"

They go charging at other at the full speed, and just before they come into contact range, Kxneì yells out, "FTANG! THAT IS ENOUGH!" The two combatants come to stretching stop hearing Kxneì's command. She comes up from behind the trees with displease look on her face, "Honestly don't you remember we have to day's long flight ahead of us. Now stop this horseplay and come help prepare morning meal." She looks up into the tree and calls out, "That goes for you as well come down and help."

Txep and Mewtxä nod then make their way out of the river just as everyone in the tree jumps down and join the others. Mì Uk quickly makes her way over to Txep and says while putting her hand on her shoulder, "Looks like you're getting better using air style fighting tsmuke, but…"

"I almost blew it," Txep replies while looking down at the ground. The group starts their trek back to the campsite, and the na`vi martial artist calls out looking back up at the back of her father's head, "Sempu! What's your evaluation?"

Mewtxä remains silent for a minute while still walking beside his mother. He says with his back to her, "Well after your performance, I can clearly say that your fire style abilities are improving but not to the point of becoming a master in the style. In truth, only Aleena can make that decision; however, the other elemental styles need a great amount of work. For instance when you went into air style, your moves were well time and precise, but your form was sloppy. If this wasn't a training section, I would have easily overpowered your stance. Ma `ite, I know you are eager to take the mastery exam, but you know the exam just doesn't test the element style that you are mastering. You must be able to merge portions of the other elemental style forms as well in order to pass the test. Overall, I'll let Aleena know about this session, and we will make our decision then." Txep's expression sours hearing his report, but before she can response, he concludes by turning head round to look at his pouting daughter with a smile on his face while saying, "Other than that, you are becoming quite a powerful tsamsiyu, and it was fun fighting against you ma `ite."

Txep's expression softens hearing her father's comments. Mì Uk slightly nudges her with a smirk; Txep exhales and smiles, "Irayo ma sempu."

Once everyone is back at the campsite, the adults and kids sit at two separate fire pit eating the packaged cooked meat and fruits for breakfast. While the adults talk about the today's travel plan, Txep and the others eat breakfast while chatting about things. Keìan notices Txep with a blissful look; he says after swallowing some food, "What's on your mind Txep?"

Before the huntress can reply, Mì Uk interjects, "Oh that's an easy one! She is thinking about Mihnga." Txep nearly chokes on the air causing her to cough while the others nearly split out the food in their mouths from laughter seeing the shocked and silly expression on Txep' s face. Txep tries to explain waving her hands at everyone, but she is unable to speak still choked by the air. Mì Uk gives an evil grim while looking at her future sister-in-law as everyone turns their judgmental glaze at the coughing huntress, "Don't try to denied it tsmuke! I heard about your little playtime with tsmukan before the stampede."

"Mì Uk what the hell are you thinking?" Txep growls out finally overcoming her coughing spell.

Keìan eyes narrow as a growing smile appears while looking at the bothered na`vi warrior, "Mì Uk fill us in about what you know."

Txep's face begins to redden knowing what is about to happen, "Keìan listen it's not what you think. I was just thinking about…"

"Sorry Txep, but that line 'I can't wait to beat Ean' is out of date," Mì Uk giggles seeing the rare moment when Txep is completely caught off guard.

"Mì Uk quit it! This joke is going to the far!" Txep argues back as her voice cracks into a higher pitch.

"Don't keep us in the dark Mì Uk. What did Txep and Mihnga do?" Soey cries out.

"Not you to Soey!" Txep whines.

Mì Uk coughs clearing her throat and explains, "Well, our dear future tsamsiyu leader, did something naughty thing with ma tsmukan before the battle for Kelutral began."

"For real!" Keìan calls out with sparkle in his eye.

"Lucky, I can't wait till I have my first time," Soey states leaning her back up against nearby tree looking up into the semi-dark dawning sky.

"Same here tsmuke, but I could never have imagine doing it just before a battle. Man Txep you sure are… AAAAAAHHHHH!" Mì Uk shouts dodging a swift punch from the enraged na`vi. She smiles while she continues to poke fun at the swinging Txep. "I mean you really must be a screamer if other warriors around you two could hear it going down!"

"Ahhhhhh! Fuck off Mì Uk!" Txep yells throwing another wild punch at her childhood friend.

"Noo! That's what you did to Mihnga!" the nibble huntress retorts dodging another of Txep's attacks.

Txep yells in the frustration trying to catch Mì Uk while everyone but one laughs watching the two childhood friends wrestle around with each other. Soey looks to her right, and sees a worried expression on Tarya's face. She gets up and walks over the silent teenager, "Tsmuke you seem to be troubled by something."

She shakes her head no and replies, "Nothing overly important, I was just thinking about the fight between Txep and her sempu."

Soey gives a puzzled look, "Ok, so how is that bothering you?"

Tarya looks Txep and Mì Uk wrestling with each other on the ground playful pulling at the others' hair. "Soey what is Txep trying to master and what is elemental fighting style?"

Soey looks back at the others cheering for Txep and Mì Uk, "Well the best way to explain it is by telling you what the elements are, but I think it would better if someone who is close to mastering an element to explain. Txep! Mì Uk that's enough! Call it a tie and come here."

The girls hear Soey command and end their fight. After straightening their hair, loincloths, and chest pieces. The younglings sit back down around the fire pit. Soey tells Txep about Tarya's inquiry. Txep remains silent for a couple of minutes then stares at Tarya eye to eye as she explains, "Alright listen up because I hate repeating myself. Elemental fighting styles are just as the name states. As you know there are four elements in the world: Earth, Water, Air, and Fire. Each element is unique in the way they influence and focus the fighting style. Earth focuses mainly around super strong attacks and rock solid defense. Water uses the flow Ki or fighting energy from both the fighter and opponent in unison to fight a battle. Air is both fast evasions and dodges making you like the wind. Fire is overwhelming power that will consume everything in its path. Do you get what I am explaining so far?"

"Well it sounds simple enough, but I don't understand how that master test your sempu mention comes into play," Tarya replies.

"I'll keep this short. When someone has completed a certain amount time and skill within a selected element, they can be test for mastery. If they are deem worthy and pass the exam, he or she will become master in that element," Txep continues to explain.

"Like you right?" Tarya replies. Txep nods yes in response; then teenager asks, "Since you're mastering the fire style, what is Ean mastering?"

Before Txep can answer, Mì Uk jumps in, "Ean has mastered air style, and sempu is a master in earth style."

Txep rolls her eyes hearing about her brother's achievement; then Tarya asks, "Mì Uk are you training to be an elemental fighter as well?"

"Srane, and…"

Mì Uk is interrupted when Mewtxä orders in a loud voice, "Ayeveng clean up your area! We are leaving in a few minutes!"

Everyone looks in his direction and replies, "Srane!"

The teenagers get up and start cleaning up the area then break down their tents. Fifteen minutes past, and just as everyone is loading up their ikrans, Tarya walks up behind Txep tapping her shoulder to get her attention. Tarya nudges her head to the right signaling Txep to follow her. Once they are out ear shot of everyone, the huntress demands, "Txep, I want you train me elemental fighting the moment we reach the tawtute colony."

Txep gives a questioning look and retorts, "Why?"

"Txep, like you, I getting tired of being stuck in Lerì's shadow, and now that Ean and Lerì are mated. I damn sure that he is teaching her air style fighting." Txep crosses her arms looking intensely at her sister-in-law. "Rutxe Txep teach me, and together we can fight them."

The girls hear Mewtxä call out for them to come on; Txep looks at the desperate expression on Tarya's face. "Fine I'll teach you, but you should know compared to the hunters' training this is nothing like you seen before, so you better be ready. If we are going to beat our siblings, we need to take our skills to next level."

* * *

><p>Sunlight from the window shines down into Ean's hospital room through the open blinds. The room is bathed in warm bright orange-yellow light. The young Na`vi warrior slightly twists and turns reaching for Lerì, but he finds no one there. A beam of sunlight shine down warming Ean's face. Without thinking, Ean opens his eyes causing the sunlight blind him. He goes to covers his eyes, but he yelps out as pain streams through his arm. Ean lays his arm back on the bed feeling the pain slightly fade. He turns his head to left picking up Lerì's scent on the other bed. Ean softly says, "Ma Lerì, you were with me through the whole night, but where are you now ma Lerì? And that dream, what was…"<p>

*Knock* *Knock*

Ean leans up a bit to look at the door to see female avatar walks into the room wearing green scrubs pushing a medium size medical cart with different medical instruments, a holopad with medical records, and an assortment of different medications. Ean is somewhat surprise by the petite avatar body with human shaped nose that nurse is using. "Good morning Ean can I come in?" Caroline asks leaving the cart at the foot of the bed

"I guess the answer is yes," Ean replies as she makes her way to the right side of the bed.

Caroline gives a big smile looking directly at the recovering warrior. Ean is be able to quickly get an idea what the avatar's human body looks like from her facial expression and body shape. "My name is Caroline Kuselle and I will be your charge nurse. How are you feeling this morning?" she asks while rising the head part of Ean's bed.

Once the bed is at a seventy-five degree angle, Ean replies, "Not too bad, I have a bit of pain in my left shoulder, but other that I feel find."

Caroline allows her loose hair flip half way over her face as she gives what can only be describe as a look of extreme discomposure, "Ean aren't you going to ask me how am I doing?"

Ean gives a confessed expression for a minute then sees that she is also trying to give him her version of bedroom eyes. The expression makes the na`vi warrior feel a little unsettled, yet he doesn't show his discomfort and just puts on a fake smile while replying, "Of course how rude of me, ~_Sa`nu never told me that other human avatars were so weird looking, and their facial expressions are funny looking as well._~ How are you doing this morning?"

"Oh Ean thank you for asking, I am doing well. I woke this morning at 6:30, you know, I hate waking up so early in the morning. I mean really who gets so early in the morning and for what reason you know. I mean you know, I just want sleep in until a reasonable time like nine or ten. Like when I was back on Earth, I would be able to sleep until I was ready to get up. The only reason I would get up early to go see plays on Broadway you know. My parents would get me backstage passes, so I could see the actors. You know my favorite play is Phantom of the Opera I wanted the play the lead actress so much. By the way, do the Na`vi have musical theatre. I mean, I know your people have… "

Ean lays there listening to his charge nurse continue talking and talking about the same things.

* * *

><p>Sally makes her way over to the medical wing to rejoin Max after getting into her avatar form. The 9 foot doctor wears avatar size blue with a low cut shirt with a loose fitting blue t-shirt with the words 'Ion Green Poly Tech' written across the front along with an avatar size lab coat. Her hair is tied up around the back of her head. Sally sees Max standing outside of the AVTR Medical Wing talking with another avatar. Sally rushes over and says once she is in earshot, "Sorry it took so long Max; we a little issue with the power up sequence. Odd enough we have been having issues like that all over the colony."<p>

Max and the avatar dressed in the medical scrubs turn to face Sally. Max then says, "No problem Sally was just talking with Alex."

Sally smiles then replies, "Morning Alex how it going?"

"Not too bad," he replies but a second later *beep* *beep*. Alex looks at his watch acknowledges the signal. "Well that's me."

"Oh, a hot date?!" Sally smirks looking at her fellow doctor.

Alex smiles looking back at the others, "Yup with surgical bay five, Rika was being reckless when on a survey mission. She broke the lower femur and dislocated her tail bone, so she can barely stand up without falling over."

Max and Sally both bust out laughing about thinking the senior researcher inability to walk around. Sally questions in between laughing, "It should be easy a surgery right?"

"Yes, but she wanted to be in her avatar body during the surgery," Alex replies crossing her arms looking at the early morning sky.

Sally folds her right arm over her stomach while using her left arm to tap her left side of her temple, "I see; I can respect her determination, but why did want she to do that?"

"Well, Rika is planning transfer into her avatar body," Alex explains.

Max quickly comments, "That's right, I remember reading a transfer request from her. Rika was planning on asking Moat and Neytiri if she can be taken before Eywa at the Well of Souls."

"Wow that's a big step! I can respect the fact that see wants become a part of the people, but I will have a talk with her about what was up thinking and why she didn't file a medical report after her accident," Sally adds.

"Speaking of which," Alex comments, "rumor has it that you are planning do the same thing, but you are waiting for something or someone."

"Geez that something new to hear," Max states looking at colony director, "so who are you waiting for?"

Sally gives an annoyed look and says in a commanding tone of voice, "That isn't anyone's business, but mine."

"Understood ma'am," Alex replies while holding up his hands in a defensive position.

"Max let get going we rounds to do and…" Sally is interrupted by beeping on her watch. She puts in her earpiece and says, "Go ahead." She listens in then responses with a confused look, "Really, are you positive they aren't just passing by?" Max and Alex picks up the sight sound of the voice on the other end of the line. "No! Don't take any aggressive action; I'll head that way right now." She looks at Max and says, "Hey Max, can you handle the morning rounds for me please? I have to deal with a situation at the nature reserve. I'll own you owe you one, and I will be back as soon as possible."

"What happened and why did your order that no aggressive attacks be taken?" Max questions watching Sally turn around and walk away.

Sally slightly turns around and replies, "Nothing important, it's seems that there are a couple of wild ikrans flying around the area scaring the other animals, so I going to check it out." She goes back to walking off while waving, "I'll see at Ean's room, and good luck with Rika's surgery."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes past and Ean still sits in bed listening to Caroline carry on about her morning and other topics back to back without any pause. ~<em>What's with this girl? Why is she going on about her morning and plays? <em>~ He feels a spike of pain course down through his left arm making him cringe in agony. Ean is able fight it off then calls to the rumbling nurse, "Um Caroline may I have my medication now? My arm is killing me!"

"Oh sorry, I am so sorry!" Caroline cries out rushing over to her medicinal cart. She hastily rushes through the cart getting the different meds. Another five minutes of crazy scrambling, she finally is able to gather the necessary prescriptions for the recovering warrior. She places all the pills into a paper cup then brings the meds with a bottle of water. Ean uses his sore left arm to take the meds with bottle of water. After Ean take the pills, Caroline take back the paper cup and bottle. She puts the used items into the waste area of the cart. While her back is turned, "So Ean, what is your tribe doing right now?"

Ean gives an odd look trying to figure what she is getting at. After remaining silent for a minute, Caroline asks the question again; Ean exhales then replies, "I don't know; I have been here for the past two weeks."

In a heartbeat, Caroline starts talking at a rapid speed. Ean rolls his eyes as the nurse continues her scentless babel while he lays back watching her scramble about in her cart. A moment later, Ean hears the door open and sees Lerì walk in carrying a food basket. The huntress quickly makes eye contact with her mate after glancing at the rambling nurse. "Ma Ean what is she doing?" she asks in their native tongue.

Ean quickly replies watching his sexy mate walking up to his bedside; then he says in na`vi, "I don't know; she keeps talking and talking about her morning. Rutxe make stop her! She keeps going and going!"

Lerì snickers looking at her pleading mate then tells him, "Why should I ma Ean? Maybe I will leave you here to listen to her talking as punishment for making me worry so much. What do you think?" Ean gives a worried look at Lerì causing her to grin even more. A couple seconds later, "I have to say ma Ean, I like seeing you sweat. Nevertheless," Lerì sets the basket on the side table.

Caroline continues on while fiddling with some items in the cart, "You know after I get out bed, you know it's hard to…"

"Excuse me," Lerì interjects drawing the nurse's attention, "Ean is good now; I want to feed him in private."

Caroline pauses for a couple of minutes making Lerì repeat her demand; Caroline freaks out topping over several pill bottles in the cart. "Oh sorry, I understand I'll come back later on. I'm so sorry," she continues apologizing while pushing cart, and without thinking or paying attention Caroline rams the cart into the door jarring all the meds inside. She gives wacky smile and opens the door rushing out the door closing it behind her.

Once out of the room, Caroline giggles to herself while making the rest of her rounds. An hour later, Caroline drops off her medicine cart at the pharmacy station. She picks up a holopad then makes her way down the hallway. Once she passes the other nurses and patients, Caroline enters an empty hallway. She walks halfway down the hall; then she leans up against the wall while saying softly, "Oh Ean! We will become the best couple just like Finn and Rachel from my show, and when we get married I will become a Na`vi princess." She lets her mind wonder while muttering to herself about what it would be like to a princess. After couple of minutes, Caroline begins to hum out 'I am going to Shine' as she starts to walk back the hall, and in a split second, she sees a familiar face walking down the hallway she quickly calls out, "Hi Tyler."

Tyler looks up from is reading his holopad looking at his comrade and replies, "Hey Caroline how is your shift going? Have you had a chance to meet with Ean yet?"

The smile on Caroline's face grows even bigger as she replies, "Oh Tyler Ean is prefect you know. I can't wait anymore. I going to ask if he will be my boyfriend."

Tyler gives a concerned look while replying, "Um don't you think it's a little soon for you to ask him something like that?"

Caroline's faces quickly sours hearing his response; then she whines, "NO! You just don't understand! I know, Ean will say yes!"

Tyler rolls his eyes, "Caroline be reasonable; I know you want to win… I… I mean you just can't ask him something like that. Think girlfriend, Ean has been sleeping almost the whole time he has been here, so..."

Caroline interjects loudly with a whining tone near the point of tears, "NO! You're wrong! I know he will say yes! I just know it!"

Tyler rolls his eyes while exhaling loudly; then he starts walking pass the teary eyed nurse, "Fine whatever Caroline! Do what you want, but I'm telling this going to blow up in your face."

Caroline swiftly turns around with tears trailing down the sides of her face as she shouts out, "SHUT UP TYLER! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! EAN WILL SAY YES!"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Sally arrives at the natural reserve in a jeep big enough for avatars to drive. She sees two avatars researchers along with three security guard personal standing by each other looking upward. Sally jumps outs of the vehicle then looks up to see three ikran flying around each in a circular holding pattern. One of avatar researchers looks behind him to see the colony director walking up and calls out, "Director, what you do you make of this?"<p>

"Your guess is good as mine. Give me all the details?" Sally orders.

The other researcher quickly replies, "They just showed up this morning director. Normally ikrans don't appear around this area because, according to Doctor Okamì, the high volume of air traffic and high volume of unfamiliar sounds. At first, we tried herding them to back into the tree line outside reserve area, but just when we get close to the perimeter fence, they fly off and come right back to this area."

The first researcher then comments, "Thirty minutes before we called you, they landed in the center of the hexapede grazing area. We tried getting close to see if we could catch them, but they hissed at us and took back off."

Sally moves her hand under chin thinking out loud, "That is just odd." Sally looks back up at the circling animals and asks, "Were you able to get close enough to tell type of ikrans they are?"

The researches glance at each other for a couple of seconds then one of them says, "Um… you see ma`am that isn't in our field. We primary focus on ground species types Director."

Sally shots a displease look at the two avatars making them cringe for a second as she replies in commanding tone of voice, "Then at least tell me if they were large enough for a na`vi to mount." They both quickly nod yes just as Sally turns around to go back to her jeep, and she grabs a pair of binoculars. She looks through the eyewear getting a closer look. "Well… well… well," she exclaims then she orders, "Corporal! Call back to the Avatar huts, and have Aleena come here at once."

"Yes ma`am," the marine security officer replies. He uses his radio to relay Sally's summons. A minute later, a reply comes over the channel, and he tells Sally, "Director, it seems that Aleena is not the avatar cabins. They say that she left before the crack of dawn this morning."

Sally looks back down while lowering the binoculars and replies, "Really, well that is problem." Sally taps her chin a couple of times with end part of the binoculars then says while look back up, "Ok we go with option two, find Lerì and have her come here. Maybe she can help us solve this problem."

"Yes ma`am, but where would see be?" the corporal questions.

"Most likely by now, she is with Ean. Have one of the nurses inform her, and send a jeep to pick her up," Sally orders.

* * *

><p>*Burp* echoes throughout Ean's room; as Ean lays back with a satisfied expression while rubbing his belly. "That hit the spot. Irayo ma Lerì that was so good."<p>

"Nìprrte` ma Ean, I'm happy that you enjoyed it; I cooked it myself," she replies while removing the food trays from the bed. She gets from the other bed and starts putting away the leaf plates they used.

Ean smirks focuses on Lerì sultrily perfectly butt along with her swaying tail back and forth; the male warrior breaks his focus by asking, "Lerì where did you learn to cook? The way you favored the meat was amazing. It had a sweet fruit taste, yet it also had a mild tangy favor."

Lerì giggles turning back around and leans up against the wall while saying, "Strange enough, sempu is the one who taught my siblings and I how to cook. We just ate was his Kalin Pom (Sweet Kiss) meat; he served it to sa`nu the night he asked her to be his mate."

Ean busts out laughing to the point of tears forming his eyes. After couple more of minutes laughing, Ean finally is to say, "I'm sorry Lerì, but I having a hard time believing that sempu is master cook."

"Well ma Ean, it's true," Lerì retorts with an annoyed look on her face.

Ean tries to hold up his hands in with apologetic expression, "Please ma Lerì don't be mad at me. I am just saying that because he never seemed to a person that would enjoy cooking."

"Well believe it ma Ean he does, and he has come up with hundreds of dishes." Lerì quickly retorts with slightly annoyed tone of voice. She leans up off the wall and walks over the water pitch pouring a fresh cup of water.

She makes her way back to where was previously standing. She passes close enough the bed; that Ean is able use his free hand to grab hold of her and gently pull her closer to him. Once in range, Ean starts to kiss his mate's rock hard abdomen. He leaves a trail of soft warm kisses making his way up her body. Once he gets just gets under her breast, he makes her lean over and locks his lips in with hers. The two lovers' tongues wrestle for dominance letting the world around them melt away. Ean feels his manhood growing as Lerì's annoyance toward him fades. Ean rubs his hand up and down her back until she grabs hold her mate's hand. She breaks the kiss by straightening up looking down at Ean. She turns around then sits on bed while saying in a serious tone of the voice, "Ma Ean, I was thinking. How are we going to tell my parents about us being mated?"

Ean's expression turns serious thinking about an answer; then he replies, "I don't know yet, but we will think of something. After all, olo'eyktan knows, and he isn't opposed to us being mated."

"That is what you guess, ma Ean," Lerì replies crossing her arms with worried look. "Ean if we don't handle this just right, we could the cause of another war between our clans. Our people would destroy themselves, and this time there might not be a way to stop. Plus…"

Ean interrupts with a commanding tone, "Lerì enough! Listen, I won't let things get that bad. We just need to take it one step at a time, and if someone does have a problem with it then they can take it up with me one-on-one."

Lerì softly giggles lightening the mood in the room. She looks at the male warrior with a stern look painted on his face. "Sometimes I forget that I talking to the `itan of Aleena." She runs her hand along the side of his stone harden face nearly making him break his expression, but he holds fast causing Lerì to giggle even more. "Ma Ean," she says in a soft sultry voice while moving in closer to her mate, "I remember seeing this same strong determined look after you challenged sempu to combat. Back then, I really didn't pay it no mind until one strange night. It was after we met again and just before I went to go claim my ikran. In my dreams, I saw that strong power expression. Your eyes burned with passion while your face showed unwavering commitment, and for some reason, I wanted to it to be mine and mine alone."

Ean remains silent with his warrior's face still showing. Lerì's feels her body heating up seeing Ean's eyes strip her of her limited covering leaving her bare as the day she was born. She feels her body act on its own as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck as she sits on top of him feeling his growing manhood. She moves in even closer till she can feel his warm breath washing over her shoulder. She buries her face into side of his neck breathing in his faint but strong scent. Lerì runs the tip of her tongue up and down alongside his neck leaving a small trail of goosebumps; then whispers in same sexy tone of the voice only loud enough for him to hear, "When I claim something as mine I will never let it go, or let someone else have it. Ean Hufwetulyu, you are mine and mine alone." The second Lerì finishes her sentence; she bits Ean's muscular neck sinking her fangs into skin drawing small amounts of blood. She quickly sucks up droplets drinking the warm liquid. Once done, she licks over the bit marks and pulls back looking deep into Ean's eyes, "Now my mate, I have tasted your blood, and you have my scent. You are mine forever, you never belong to anyone else ma Ean."

Ean's warrior face fades and is replace with a smile as he caresses her cheek. He replies in a humble then commanding tone of voice, "I am your forever ma Lerì. Now come closer!" Lerì once again sees strong warrior's face appear and can't help but obey his order. She leans back over with warm smile. A second later, she feels Ean softy kiss the side of her neck then feels his fangs pierce her flesh as he sucks her blood. Once done, Ean licks over the area letting her sit back up. They smile at each, and he gives her a quick smack on her butt while saying, "You are mine forever ma Lerì!"

They giggle at each other while kissing then they hear *beep* *beep* come from the door chime. Ean looks around Lerì and calls out, "Who is it?"

A female voice from the other side of the door replies, "Denise Sutherland, I am your rehab nurse and caregiver. Doctor Hedsonibous assigned you to be under my care. May I please come in?"

Ean looks at Lerì to see a distrusting expression on her face. The recovering warrior quietly says, "What's that look for?"

She replies at the same volume level, "Why do you need a caregiver? I can care you myself you don't someone to do that. Especially some strange female, I will not allow it!"

"Ma Lerì rutxe, she says that laiösa'nok sent her, and if her and sa`nu are anything alike, we better let her do her job or things could go bad," Ean retorts.

Lerì crosses her arms still sitting on top of her mate with a stern look on her face. She starts rise her voice, but Ean motions for her lower the volume as she says, "No, tell her to leave! I will care you!"

Ean starts to reply, but Denise calls out, "Um Mr. Hedsonibous, are you ok? I'm coming in." She starts to activate the door opener.

Ean quickly shouts out, "NO!" His answer causes the nurse to pause with a confused look; then he says, "Um I mean, please wait a minute." He then lowers his voice while saying to Lerì, "Look I understand that you don't trust them, but trust laiösa`nok knows what she is doing, and when I get a chance I will talk with sa`nu to see if she will let you replace her. Ok?"

Lerì's stern look fades away as her face puffs up, "Fine ma Ean, but if she does anything to violate what is mine. I will make her pay; as you ma mate…" she leans close to him while grabbing his medical gown, "I will punish you. Do I make myself clear?"

Ean only smirks at the look on her face; he lifts himself up giving her a reinsuring kiss making her puffed expression fade. Once the face is gone, he lays back on the bed and says, "I love seeing you take charge like that. I promise *yawn*… I promise *yawn*… ah sorry I guess my full stomach is catching up with me, but I promise I won't let her do anything that you would disapprove of. Now before she comes in get that wash cloth over there and wipe off the dried blood."

Lerì gets up and grabs the cloth wetting it while asking, "Why I'm doing this? Are you ashamed of my mark?"

Ean turns letting her wipe off the area, "Of course not, but if that woman sees our marks on each other, then she will tell laiösa`nok and who knows what she will say. *yawn*" Lerì rolls her eyes at his response and finishes wiping off their marks. Once done Ean calls out, "Ok you can *yawn* come in."

The door slides open revealing young mature looking woman wearing a form fixing red medical scrubs with a green medium length jacket and black backpack on her back. She stands nine foot three with an hourglass figure that somewhat resembles Sally shape but with a bigger breast size. Once she enters, Denise sees Lerì packing up the rest of the food basket. "Is everything ok Mr. Hedsonibous?"

Ean gives another big yawn while answering, "Yeah, we were just cleaning up from eating, and I was trying to wake up. Sorry to make you wait."

Lerì picks up the basket and turns, "What do you want with Ean?"

"I need to check of any major bruising, plus I have to him a massage, and give him bath. Oh speaking I have…"

Denise is interrupted when Lerì says in their native tongue, "_A bath! Ean…_"

"_Lerì, we have let her do her job,_" Ean replies.

"_I don't trust her to see you nude and…"_

Denise sharply interjects with a forceful tone and an annoyed look, "_I'm sorry that you don't trust, but I have my orders from my clan leader!_"

Ean and Lerì look at the nurse with a shocked expression. Ean then says, "You know na`vi."

Denise puts on smug expression while replying, "Surprised?!" They both nod yes making her laugh, "You have your grandmother to thank for that. She mandated that all avatar drivers know how to speak and understand the language."

"Sorry we didn't mean any disrespect," Ean apologizes as he feels himself somewhat nodding off.

"It's fine, but I have to ask you to leave," Denise orders while putting her backpack on the other bed. She looks at Lerì recognizing that she is about to object, "Oh I almost forget, the director wants you meet her. She sent jeep to take you to her. "

Ean gives another big yawn then says, "Why? What's going on?"

Denise pulls a small yellow package with a white label with Ean's name written on it from her jacket while replying, "I don't really know, but they something is happening at the nature reserve."

Lerì gives a hazed expression then looks at Ean somewhat nodding off; she exhales and says, "Alright, I'll go meet with laiösa`nok then I'll be back with lunch."

"I'm afraid that he won't be eating lunch," Denise states opening up the package pouring four pills into Ean's hand then she gives him a gives a cup of water, and he takes the pills

"Why?" Lerì asks picking up the basket while walking to the door.

"The meds I just gave him will are going to relax his muscles to the point that he won't be able eat or move at all until 1900 or 2000 hrs." She reports.

Lerì gives a confessed look until Ean explains, "She means until the sun has set."

The na`vi warrior nods understanding what her mate said. Denise quickly comments, "Might I recommend you use the time to prepare his dinner. After all, he will be hunger by that time. The vehicle is waiting for you at purple entrance."

"Alright, I will be back by then," Lerì states walking out the door. Before the door shuts, she glances at the Ean with a sweet look in her eyes saying good bye to her mate. Ean smiles nodding back in response.

After Lerì leaves the room, Denise walks back over to the door and punches a code into the door control making a red light blink a couple of times. "Alright Mr. Hedsonibous lets start with examining the legs and arm muscles, so we can get you out of those nasty casts. Please move to the side of bed."

"Please, just call me Ean," he states siding his legs over the side of the bed.

Denise brings a rolling stool over and sits down while examining his feet and says, "Not a problem Ean, alright I want you do as say." Ean nods as she orders him to move his limbs in the different fashions and ways while she uses a scanner to check part of the limb. Once done, Denise writes down everything on a holopad she pulled out of her backpack. "Good news Ean looks like I can remove all the cases. All the broken bones and torn muscle fibers have rebuild themselves." She replaces all the items back into her bag then starts to remove the three ring cast from his legs and right arm. She walks over the closet and pulls out a large folded cushion table. The nurse quickly sets up the table then asks, "Do you think can stand up and make to the table?" Ean gives a yawn and nods yes.

The warrior stands up off the bed, but he can quickly feels that his legs are weak. He uses his arms and tail to keep his balance. Every time his sways his tail minor ache and soreness rocket up his back. Ean fights off the discomfort willing his body towards the massage table. Once he reaches the table, his is left breathing heavy as he sits down. "Not bad," Denise smirks, "I didn't expect you to make all the way here by yourself. I have to give Na`vi warrior training credit; you guys really push your bodies to become stronger." Ean continues to breath heavily while giving a displease look to the avatar nurse. She places a towel over his lap and says, "Right, time to lose the gown, would you like some help?"

"No I think I can manage it on my own," he replies while struggling to reach the slipknot.

She walks behind him and grabs the end of the slipknot; while pulling the end undoing the knot, she says, "Please let me help." In the blink of an eye the back of the gown splits apart and falls forward leaving Ean's top half exposed. Ean prepares object, but a strong wave of drowsiness hits him making him release a long and loud yawn. "Wow, it's not even ten and it looks like someone already needs a nap," Denise chuckles while examining then young man's back. She makes notes about healing around the claw marks. She runs her hand over the area will asking, "Do you feel any pain emitting from where I'm touching?"

Ean feels her soft hand running along his back sending out shivers over the area. Another strong wave of drowsiness hits along with a slight pleasurable sensation and he says while yawns, "No that feels good," Ean quickly realizes what he is saying and shakes his head restating, "I mean no. I don't feel any pain."

Denise gives a quaint smile knowing what is happening to him, but she keeps her discover under wraps as she begins touch area around the base of his tail. "Does this hurt?" she says with an evil smirk. The nurse see Ean quickly shake his head no seeing the sides of his face redden. "Ok good, now lay down on the table and place your face into the hole," she orders. Ean does as ordered, and before she places the towel over his lower half, Denise gets a brief glance at the young warrior bare butt. She grabs an oil bottle out her bag and squeezes the contents into her hand. After a quick rub, she looks down at Ean's back and says, "Alright Ean lets work out these muscles."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the natural reserve, Sally orders everyone to get back about three hundred feet; she sits back in her jeep watching the ikrans continue to circle in the air. Ten minutes later, the three of them land in a nearby tree. Sally pulls out a holopad and pulls up a report written by Doctor Augustine on ikrans. She glances over the information until she comes up to section about tamed ikrans; she says softly, "Hum…"<p>

The corporal leaning up next to the jeep jumps up hearing Sally draw his attention, "Something wrong director?"

Sally shakes her head no while placing the pad in the passenger's seat and picking up the binoculars looking back the ikrans, "There is something I wanted to check, and looks like I found my answer." She lowers the eyewear and continues, "They are tamed."

The corporal looks at where the aerial animals sit, "How can you tell ma`am?"

Sally sits back in her seat resting her hands behind her head, "According to Grace's study, the ikrans we have here are fall under mountain class. Plus if you look closely, they are wearing riding harnesses."

"So who are their riders?" the corporal questions while crossing his arms.

"We might have that answer once Aleena or Lerì get here," she replies.

A moment later, the corporal receives a message over the comlink. He looks at Sally and reports, "Ma`am, I just got word from OPS that the long range satellite and radar link just went offline."

Sally turns with a shocked expression, "What?! How did that happened?"

"The engineering core is investigating it right now, but Colonel Webb ordered that they look into it later."

"Why, in blazes, would he give that order?!" Sally questions with an annoyed tone of voice. The marine shrugs his shoulders in response. Sally rolls her eyes press a button on her Bluetooth, "Come in OPS."

A voice replies, "Morning director, how may I help you ma`am?"

"Patch me into Colonel Webb at once," Sally orders.

"One second ma`am," the operator replies.

"Director how may I help," Greg states.

"Why did you order the engineering core not to look into the malfunction with satellite system?"

"I wanted them to focus on completing upgrade on the auto-defense network. In case, we have come face to face with…"

Sally cuts the officer off, "Come face to face with who Greg! I hope you don't mean the Na`vi. It doesn't matter; I want that satellite and radar system repair to take top priority. Is that understood?"

"Yes Director," Greg replies ending the call.

The marine watches as Sally slightly reclines back in her seat with her hands behind her head, "Director, if I may ask, what the Colonel wanted the engineers to focus on?"

Sally slightly turns her head and replies, "The auto-defense system around the colony."

"Are those systems up for maintenance already? If so wouldn't it better of us to…"

Sally holds up her hand stopping him in mid-sentence, "Relax, Greg is just being high strung. Besides, we can deploy Dread Team put up line of defense around the colony."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes pass, and Denise finishes up Ean's rub down signals him to sit up by patting him on the back. She walks away from the table while grabbing her backpack making her way into the bath room. The young nurse washes of the massage oil and calls out, "Ean please give me a couple of minutes while I get your bath ready." She dries off her hands and pulls out several different colors bottles from the pack. She walks to the avatar size tub and shower combo; she turns on the water allowing the tub to fill up. As the tub fills, Denise pours in the different liquids into water making the clear water change into several different colors mixed together. When she pours in the last liquid of the last bottle, the mixture of color quickly fades until the water starts to shimmer with a crystal clear glow. Denise smiles seeing the proper chemical reaction occur; she calls out in the bedroom, "Hey Ean, you know bath I just pull together was something the Elder Tsahìk Moat taught me doing a culture exchange. The potion is designed to enter the skin and heal the muscles."<p>

"That is good to hear," Ean replies struggling to stand up starts to walk to the bathroom. Once he enters the room, an herbal plant scent fills the young warrior's nose causing a flood of pain relieving endorphins throughout his body.

Denise puts the bottles back into her bag, but she pauses when seeing a small green colored vile. She grabs it staring at it for a moment while thinking, ~_How did this get in here? I thought… wait a second,_~ an evil grim forms on her face while taking a firm grasp on the vile. ~_This is the aphrodisiac I got at the exchange. The villager told me need to apply it to the person's body, and they will become aroused by the scent. Sorry guys look like you're going to lose this bet, and Caroline won't have a change to be Ean's first._~ She turns around when she hears Ean's grunts to as he struggles to keep his balance while walking into the room. Denise shoves the vile into her coat as Ean sits on the edge of the tube. "Ok Ean, drop the towel, and I'll help you into the tub," the smiling nurse conveys.

Ean puts at tight grip on the towel looking at Denise with a descending glare, "Can't I get in with the towel on. I would feel more comfortable that way." Denise gives a confused expression, and Ean exhales lowing his head with his cheeks reddening then says, "You see I have…"

"Oh come on now! A big warrior like you is embarrassed to be seemed nude. After all, you mainly walk around with less than that," Denise counters while placing her hands on her hips. "Ean, I have been a nurse most of my life, so I have seen everything more than once. I can guarantee that you don't have anything that I haven't seen before." Ean rises his head and sees Denise's stance resemble Aleena when he done something stupid; he nods his head submitting to her will. "Now that is out of the way, drop it!" she orders.

Ean removes the towel leaving himself full exposed. Denise does a quick scan over the two foot taller na`vi teenager before helping him into the tub. Ean lounges back in chair shaped bottom of the tub; he releases a comforting *ah*while shutting his eyes as the shimming crystal hot water washes over his body. Denise silently closes the bathroom door then applies the lock; she pulls of the green vile placing on the rim of the sink. She removes her jacket letting it fall to the floor alongside her pants. Next, she removes her top tossing it on top of her pants. Only left in her lacey green bra and tong panties, she picks up the vile putting in between her ample cyan blue breast. She makes her way over to the leaving her shoes and socks in her path. Denise walks up rear of the tub gently placing her soft warm hand on his shoulder. Ean starts to move response, but Denise uses her avatar strength too easily force him to say in place while she says, "Relax! Don't worry!"

Ean opens his eyes while turning his head, but his visions is blurred to the point that he can only see blurred solid outlines of everything. He rises his hand to rub his eyes while saying, "Wait! What are you doing and why is my sight blurry?"

Denise gives an odd look knowing that anything she is doing or done should not affect his sight, but she plays it off as a minor reaction. She conveys in sexy tone, "I'm just going to rub some oils on your to help with tension so relax and leave everything to me. This will the massage of a lifetime; you will feel like your floating in air."

Ean cautiously sits back feeling Denise run her hands along his neck rubbing and pinching the tense muscles. While she continues to rub his neck, Ean picks up an odd scent that making him feel lightheaded. His eyes begin to shut again as he thinks, ~_For a nurse, she is either very strong or this water is really doing its job. Either way it doesn't matter, I have to the focus on healing, so I can get to the bottom of that vision I saw while in the spirit world. Plus... I… have…_~ The odd scent starts becoming stronger making the na`vi warrior's thoughts become clouded.

Denise leans Ean forward running her hand long the claw marks from his battle. She leans him back rubbing his chest while pouring more of the potion on his body. Denise continues to rub in the formula while thinking, ~_Damn! This is crazy, how am I supposed to know if this stuff is working? Maybe I should…._ ~ Her thoughts are interrupt when she looks down into the tub to see Ean's manhood growing. ~_Holily shit! He's getting hard, and the fucker keeps getting bigger and longer. Alright time to move the second stage,_~ Denise thinks while continuing to rub the potion into Ean's body.

Denise starts softy rub down the areas round the claw marks causing muscles in his back and upper torso back more relax. A wave of light pleasure rolls throughout Ean's body, and, a couple of seconds later, the waves start to constantly flow every time Denise rubs hand over his body. She leans over next to his ear whispering into his ear, "I guess I am hitting the right spots, so tell me do you feel good?"

He uses all his will power to control his thoughts for an instance to say, "Srane but how?"

Denise gives a devilish grin and works hands along his abs while pressing certain points in the area. She gives a quick lick along the rim of his right ear and says, "Well Ean, I know how the male body works and how the make it feel the best things in the world. How about it Ean, why don't I give you a firsthand experience at what my expert hands and I can do." Before Ean can object, she start rub the area around his manhood.

After twenty minutes of the wondering around the hospital wings, Lerì curses in human words at being lost for the unknown amount of time. Another five minutes past, she is able to find her way back the wing where Ean room is located. She starts walk back his room while thinking, ~_Maybe it will be better if just go back Ean's room. Laiösa'nok probability solved whatever problem she had by now. _~ Lerì turns around corner she see Caroline walking up reading a holopad. "Excuse me, nurse 'who talks a lot'," Lerì calls out walking up her. Caroline looks up with a confused look. Lerì runs up to the foot and a half shorter avatar then stops in front of the nurse.

Caroline's face turns sour after processing what Lerì called her, "Excuse that is not my name. I'm as called…"

Lerì cuts her off by exclaiming, "I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of a rush. Ma laiösa`nok is waiting on me, so please tell me how to get to the purple entrance!" Caroline's expression gets worst hearing Lerì request. Lerì quickly follows up, "Listen, I don't mean any disrespect, but I don't know your name."

"My name is Caroline Kuellle," the nurse states as expression begins to change back to normal.

"Nice to meet you now please, tell me how to get to purple entrance," Lerì conveys with a serious expression.

"First tell me your name, and how you know Ean," Caroline demands while putting the hands on her hips with a snobby tone of voice.

"Lerì is my name," Lerì steps up closer to the nurse towering over her, and with freighting and commanding tone of voice, "and how I know about Ean is my business and mine alone. Now, tell me how to get to the purple entrance."

Caroline nervously explain the way to Lerì receiving a rewarding smile as she walks away the nurse. Caroline exhales calming her nerves; when Lerì is out of earshot, "Damn she's a real bitch it sucks that she is Ean's sister. Since she's gone, Ean is alone, so this is my chance." Caroline smiles quickly making her way to his room.

* * *

><p>Sally switches to the passenger seat and leans the chair back with legs crossed, her arms behind her head, and her tail flapping on the side of the door; she lifts up her head to check the clock to the see the digital display to show 1145. Sally lowers her head back down and calls out, "Corporal, has there been word on where Aleena or Lerì is?"<p>

The guard quickly replies, "No ma`am, the jeep that was sent to pick up your granddaughter is still waiting on her, and there has been no sign of Dr. Aleena."

"Uh! This is ridiculous! Why is it so hard to find two Na`vi women?!" Sally complains looking up at clear blue sky.

"Well director, you could order a manhunt. That way we should be able to locate them in a matter of minutes," the guard suggests leading his back up next to the tire.

Sally giggles hearing the corporal suggestion, "That might not be a bad idea, but I think they may take it wrong way. I got it; I'll them if don't show up in the next ten minutes then they will have to do a one on one sparing match with me."

The corporal's face goes pale hearing Sally suggestion and replies, "Um ma`am isn't that a bit overkill."

Sally sits up looking at the worried guard with a smile on her face, "Why would say that? It's better than having them go through the training hall several times over."

Just as the corporal is about to give another objection he spots a woman quickly approaching them riding direhorse with followed by another avatar size jeep. Aleena orders the pa`li to stop just mere feet away for Sally's jeep. The Na`vi huntress swiftly dismounts while breaking the bond with the animal; she displays an pissed off expression on her face as she walks up to her lounging mother. Before the other avatars can get out of their vehicle, Aleena yells at her mother in na`vi, "_Sa`nu what's the big deal! Why did you send these skxawngs after me?!_"

Sally sits up with an equally displeased look while staring at her daughter; she gets out of her jeep and walks over to come face to face with native dressed daughter. In a soft tone of voice Sally replies, "Aleena let's first get something straight. Don't you dare insult these people, they were following my orders, so when sent out the word that I need you here ASAP! I expect my orders to be followed without any hesitation. Now is there any part of that, you do not understand?" Aleena continues to stare eye to eye with her mother, but after a couple more monuments, her glare breaks. Aleena lowers her head acknowledging Sally's superiority; she gives a quick nod to Sally's question. Sally signals the newly arrived avatars away then says, "Good, now that is settled, where on Pandora have you been?"

Aleena gives an easy expression while rubbing the back of her head. "Well sa`nu I… was…," she stutters for a monument drawing more questionable glances at her. "I was handling something personal. Sa`nu why did you need me to here anyway?"

Sally hands her the binoculars in the jeep and points in the direction of the tree, "Have a look Aleena, maybe you can tell me." Aleena looks through the eyewear and is shocked to see three ikrans resting in the branches of the tree. She lowers the binoculars away from her eyes using her other hand to rub her eyes then looks back through the eyewear. "From your actions, I can assume that you know who ikrans they are."

"Sa`nu when did they arrive?" Aleena says while handing the binoculars back to Sally and taking off her belt with her hunter's knife.

Sally looks at the reserve researchers nodding for one of them to answer the question. The avatar on the left says, "They were first spotted around 0500 hrs this morning by trailer 24; then we saw them just right when we reported for duty at 0645 hrs."

Sally turns back to see her daughter calmly walking over to the tree with the aerial animals. Sally rushes to catch up, but Aleena hastily turns around signals for her mother to stop. Sally ignores the signal and catches grabbing her arm. "Aleena what are you doing?"

"Sa`nu relax! I know those ikrans," Aleena replies removing her arm from Sally's grip. "Listen keep everyone away until I calm them down."

"I'm going with you, and that is not open for discussion!" Sally states.

"Alright, but stay behind me and don't look directly into his eyes until I make the bond. Ok?" Sally nods in the agreement, and two women make their way to the ikrans. The two women approach the tree making one of the animals call out alerting the other to the fly up out of the tree. Aleena rolls her eyes knowing they are going play hard to get. "Take a couple a steps back sa`nu," Aleena orders. Sally follows her command; then Na`vi huntress releases several quick high pitch shrieks drawing the attention of the ikran that called the others to fly off. The aerial animal flies down in a dive bomb form. At the last moment, he pulls out of the dive and quickly glides straight at Aleena. She holds her ground with a growing smile on her face while reaching for an item in her side holding bag. In the blink of eye, the ikran hastily flaps his wings in forward kicking up a strong fore-wind in Aleena's face pushing her hair back. "Periwinkle," she says in a commanding tone causing the animal to land in front releasing loud shriek at her. Aleena pulls out a small piece of cooked meat tosses it to him. He catches the treat quickly chopping it down on the treat; then he extends over his antennae to his rider. Aleena makes the bond with him making shaking his head for a second.

~_**It is good to see you again tsmuke,**_~ Peri states giving a mental smile.

~_**Same here tsmukan. How you find your way here and who is that with you?**_~ Aleena replies while rubbing his forehead.

Sally watches her daughter continues pet her ikran as a memory of her playing with her dog and father in their backyard on Earth. Thinking about the past memories, Sally's eyes slightly start tearing up thinking about her mate and past life. She wipes her eyes dry while giving a warm smile wishing in heart that William could beside her to witness these new memories. A moment later, she recomposes herself hearing footsteps closing in from behind. "Aleena, what can you tell us about our fine follow flyers?"

Aleena glances at her mother then back to Peri; she relays the question to him and rapidly gets telepathic response. "I see," she blurts out then looks at Sally signaling to her that it is safe to get closer. "Well, sa`nu to make a long story short, they followed Mewtxä and others when they left Hometree to come here. The travel party stopped last night to rest, but Peri and others decided to continue their way here overnight."

"Alright, that explains that, but who are the other two ikrans?" Sally retorts.

Aleena glances up for a split second; then makes eye contact with her mother again. She directs Sally to follow her pointer finger as she explains, "Well the one doing quick power dives is Eantanhì. She is Ean ikran, but the other one is…"

"Yrrap!" a voice calls out drawing the two women's attention. They turn to see Lerì walking up to them with a smile. After hearing his name, he dives down to her rubbing his head against her waist. She pets him on head while looking at Aleena, "Sa`nu how did they get here?"

Aleena says with joking tone, "They flew!" Sally and Lerì give Aleena a cocky expression. A split second later, she explains, "Peri led them here. He says they missed us and wanted to visit plus Eantanhì was worried about Ean."

Yrrap stretches his antennae to her; Lerì makes the tsaheyl si, and Yrrap tells her everything he knows. Her eyes bug out and screams out in na`vi, "WHAT YOU GOT BE KIDDING ME!"

Sally gives a worried look and asks, "What's the matter Lerì?! Is Yrrap sick or something?"

Lerì gives a nervous smile and says, "Is it true that my parents came to your kelutral, and they are on their way here now?"

Aleena smacks her hand against her forehand, "Ah that's right!" Aleena then gives an innocent kidding expression with her eyes closed and her hand behind her head, "I'm sorry it slipped my old mind. Ha Ha Ha!"

The color seems to drain out of her face, "Sa`nu this is serious we have to hide Ean. When sempul finds out that we are mated he's…"

"Relax Lerì," Aleena calls out leaning up next to Peri with a secure smirk, "Hangì convinced Zeaw hang back to discuss some things, so Mewtxä, Eyakx, and other kids are only coming. In truth, the person you have worry about going after your mate is ma `ite. Knowing Txep, she's going be foaming at the mouth to challenge her older brother. Other than that, you don't have to worry ok."

Lerì feels a wave of relax wash over her hearing the news; she then says, "Sa`nu there is another thing that I want to ask you and laiösa`nok." Aleena and Sally's ears peak up hearing the seriousness in her voice, "I would feel better if was the one caring for ma mate's needs."

Sally crosses her arms with a questioning expression and says with an equally serious tone, "Lerì, you would mine clarifying?"

"The woman you sent to give him a bath. Must she be the one to it? Because…"

Aleena cuts in, "You are able to do it yourself." Lerì nods, and both Aleena and Sally laugh in response, Aleena turns to her mother, "What do you think sa`nu?"

Sally giggles for a couple more seconds, "Well, I will have think about it. In the meantime…" Sally stops in mid-sentence when the Corporal calls out for her. Sally walks over, and he gives her a message then she calls out, "Aleena come with me there's someone I think you should meet."

"Who Sa`nu?"

"Come with me and you'll find out," Sally replies; she turns to Lerì and asks, "What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going hunting, I need fresh meat for dinner," Lerì replies.

"Ok, but before you go, I need a favor from you and Aleena," Sally states. They nod awaiting her request, "Would you have your ikrans nest on the outskirts of the colony. They are scaring the domesticated animals."

~_**Peri, you and Eantanhì follow Lerì and Yrrap. She'll lead you to somewhere you can eat and rest without being bother. I'll with you later on tonight**__,_ ~ Aleena orders. Periwinkle gives out loud shriek confirming her orders. She breaks the tsaheyl si, and he flies up to Ean's ikran and links with her. He passes on Aleena orders and she also shrieks in response. "Lerì, Peri and Eantanhì are going follow you on your hunt. There is a campsite not far away from the outer fence line."

"Understood sa`nu."

"By the way, while I was in the na`ring, I picked up the trail of yerik herd heading southeast. You should be able to intercept them within an hour," Aleena report while walking over to her. Once they are face to face, Aleena finishes with, "Lerì keep an eye out for the others plus watch Eantanhì; she likes to play around by running off. She can be a handful."

Lerì smiles glancing up at her mate's ikran playing with Periwinkle. She jumps on Yrrap, and they take-off into the air with the others. "Goodbye ma sa`nu!" She hollers down to them then she orders Yrrap fly off with others ikrans closely following behind her.

Once Lerì and the ikrans are out of sight, Aleena follows her mother to her jeep and hops in. As Sally gets into the vehicle, Aleena says in a smug tone, "So sa`nu, where are heading and who this person that you want me to meet?"

Sally starts the jeep and laughs at her daughter's inquiry, "We're heading for the airfield. As for who we are meeting, you will have just to wait and see." After her statement, they drive off towards the airfield.

* * *

><p>Denise continues to massages around Ean's manhood causing it to grow larger. ~<em><strong>What she doing to me?<strong>_~ Ean thinks to feeling a growing need to preformed the mating ritual; ~_**No this isn't right!**_~

The horny nurse continues her erotic rub down seeing that now his manhood is fully harden. She gets close his ear whispers, "Ean, si nga new mowan srak?"(Ean, do you want have sex?)

The Na`vi warrior replies with mind still hazy, "Sraneee."

Denise grabs his penis once again slightly stroking up and down while asking, "Do you want to fuck me? Will you use this giant dick to the fuck the shit out of me?"

Ean's heart screams no, but his hormones take control of his voice and moans out, "Srrraannee."

Denise smiles hearing his answer and stands upright looking down at her next conquest. She removes her bra and partially wet tong while licking her lips. She steps into the tub then bends over, and she starts to run her tongue over the tip of his penis while wrapping her hand around the shaft. As she slowly strokes his thick-wide girth and makes small circles around the head with the tip of her tongue, Ean feels a wave of pleasure course through his body along with a feeling of sadness. A small tear forms in his eye while thinking, ~_**I don't want this, but I can't control my body! Lerì, ma mate, where are you? Rutxe help me!**_~

* * *

><p>Caroline walks down the hallway with a smile thinking about things Ean and her will talk about. She drops the holopads at the nurse's station and keeps walking down the hall. After complete more minutes, the nurse reaches Ean's room; she presses the button to open the door. A red 'x' flashes on the display screen followed by the words *Access Denied*. "What the," Caroline says softly as she once again presses the button, yet the same message appears again and again after each press. "This doesn't make any sense, why is this door locked? Ean's sister isn't smart enough to lock this door with a passcode. Well fuck," she states walking back down to end of the hallway to the computer station. Caroline activates the station and pulls up the door command program. The computer screen displays a 3D colored layout of the hallway; she uses the touch screen to pull up Ean's room number. Caroline sees that the door lock system is active; she then says, "Computer, who locked room seventeen?"<p>

With an electronic male voice, the system replies, "Senior Physical Therapist Nurse Denise Sutherland has engaged a level two locking protocol."

"DENISE! HOW THE HELL DID THAT BITCH!"

"Caro why are you yelling?!" Jenna questions walking up to the shouting nurse. "You, of all people, know that yelling is prohibited unless it's medical emergency."

Caroline turns to look at her co-worker with a pissed off expression, "I don't fucking care! Denise has no business locking that door." Jenna jaw drops seeing the patient name and thinking about what Denise is planning with to do to the innocent Na`vi. Caroline turns back to the computer and punches in the common unlock passcode; however, after each time she enters the code, the screen reads either *Access Denied* or *Incorrect Code*. Caroline grunts in frustration after each attempt. A wave of panic flows through the avatar nurse seeing the reject message while her mind races with possible things the well-known perverted nurse could be doing. ~_**Ok…ok… stop and think Caroline. How do I gain access to the room?**_~

After quieting her mind and letting the waves of panic that clouded her mental processing ability fade, a solution falls into her lap. Caroline's fingers fly over the control console and touch screen. "Door override protocol is enabled," the computer voice states, "Authorization code required to complete override."

"Kuselle three six theta gamma pink," Caroline hastily replies. The red word *Access Denied* changes to the green word *Access Granted*.

* * *

><p>After running her tongue over Ean's manhood several more times, Denise squeezes just enough to make pre-cum leaks out of the tip. She sucks it then licks her lips looking at Ean with a sinister grin. "Well Ean, are you ready to become a man?" Denise sensually asks while stepping into the tub. Ean could feel her womanly juices flow down her the inner sides of her leg. She notices a look fear and panic in his eyes; she leans over running her fingers under his chin, "Don't be scared, and just leave everything to me. Plus think about this, in this form, I'm a virgin as well, so we are both looking our virginity together."<p>

Ean watches as she slowly lowers herself down using her right hand to open the lips of her pussy. ~_**Lerì, please forgive me; my body's will is working again me. I can only pray Eywa will make this nightmare end quickly. **_~ Small tears swell in his eyes watching everything unfold in slow motion until his blurred sight is replaced with darkness.

Denise uses her left hand to line up his dick. She feels the upper most tip of Ean's dick enter her moisten womanhood, but before she can impale any deeper she hears the lock on the door disengage. "Fuck the door lock!" she comments quickly standing up and jumping out of the tub. The nurse hastily puts back on her cloths while her minds with, ~_**I'm so fucked if that is Sally. Alright… alright don't panic! Panic just leads to bad decisions and stupid mistakes. All I have to do is come up with a good reason why I locked the door. **_~ Once she has all her clothes back on, she looks at her patient to see that he is passed out. "Damn he was so excited he passed out," Denise states quickly rubbing soap over his body wipe away any and traces of the sex potion. Once she gets up to the left side of his neck, Denise notices a unique looking bruise on his neck. She examines it while a big smile grows on her face, "Well… well Ean, you are a naughty boy. Someone has already marked you as their mate, but who could the lucky person…,"Denise washes off the suds giggling as she pushes the button to drain the water. "It has to be that girl that girl, Lerì." She looks at the empty tub with the nude Na`vi and finishes with, "Damn looks like your off the menu. What a shame."

* * *

><p>After the computer signals that door is unlocked, she starts to run down the hall followed by Jenna. As they rush down the hall, Jenna spots Janet walking out another patient's room scathing her head with a puzzled look while holding med chart pad. Jenna calls out grabbing her hand and pulls her along, "Its show time Janet, Caro and Denise are about to have a meeting of the minds, and it's not going to be pretty. Are you in?"<p>

"Hell yeah!" she replies while picking to the same pace as the others.

A minute later, the three nurses arrive at Ean's room. Caroline presses the button to open the door; she walks in seeing no one in the room. The nurse yells out, "Denise, you ho, where are you? And what are you doing to Ean?"

Before Denise opens the door, she gives off a stress relieving exhale heading Caroline's whining shout. She puts on a bold face getting ready to confront the yelling nurse. Just as she goes to the press the button she hears. Two others run in and she hears Janet says, "Hey look! His hospital gown is on the floor."

In a split second, Caroline cries out, "Oh my gosh! Where is he?!"

"Damn she works quickly!" Jenna exclaims laughing after words.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"Caroline shouts.

Denise fights with all her might not to bust out laughing; she stills herself keeping her bold expression on. She opens the door drawing everyone's attention closing the door behind her, "For heaven's sake, why are you shouting? This is a hospital; does the word 'Quiet' mean anything to you skxawng?"

"What the hell are you doing here with my Ean?!" Caroline retorts in her whining tone of voice.

"Well if you must know skxawng, I'm doing my fucking job!" Denise fires back while walking up to the other nurses. She crosses her arms with an annoyed painted look, "Plus why the fuck are you calling me a Ho! Why don't you stop acting like a whinny princess bitch and get the fuck over yourself!" Caroline's face sours as she steps closer to half foot taller therapy nurse while tightening her fist. Denise glances down see Caroline's hand motion, "I bet you won't swing, but if you do, pray you knock me out in both forms because if you don't…" Denise stops in mid-sentence when hears the bathroom door open. She turns around, and they are all shocked to see Ean standing in the doorway fully nude with droplets of water running down his leg.

The women stand in shock for a couple of seconds examine the well-built patient. They allow their eyes to roam free over his nude body closely examining every inch while taking note of the outline healed scars for his last battle along with other minor cut marks along his forearms. A clear sign of the rigorous damage taken from his training with his mother another tasks the natives go through on a daily bases. The two nurse couldn't help it, but let their eyes travel even lower. Jenna and Janet eyes widen seeing the final sight.

"Well fuck Janet after seeing this, I want to be a part of this contest as well," Jenna utters without pause.

Denise sends a death glare at her co-worker while saying, "Jenna shut up!"

Jenna covers her mouth almost at the same exact instant that Denise gave her order, but Caroline is able to the quickly picks up on the signals from the nurses and steps forward with her fists cinched walking towards Jenna with an pissed off look. "Wait a minute, what are you talking about? What's this contest and how Ean does Ean factor into this mess?!" The women remain silent as Caroline continues making her request for answers over and over. After a minute of their silent, tears start to fall down her face as grabs Jenna's shoulders weakly shaking her associate while crying out loud, "JENNA PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HAVE TO TELL! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW! YOU GOT TO UNDERSTAND!"

Jenna closes her eyes tuning out all the pleas and cries. Janet finally says, "Caroline knock off the water works! To put it plainly, we made a bet to see who could become Ean's mate first along taking his virginity."

"You have got to be joking! How could do this? Who is this between?" Caroline cries.

Janet folds her arms, "You and Denise are the main players in the game."

"Janet shut up! He's standing right here!" Jenna exclaims; then she faces Caroline and growls out, "And let go of me!"

Caroline does as commanded covering her tear wet face, and Janet quickly replies, "Ha! You're one to talk! Who's the one who spilled the beans first?"

Caroline smashes her arms down to her sides saying in her sniffing short of breath tone, "Oh my god! I can't believe you! You made a bet on my Ean! How could you be so rude ?!"

Denise finally chines in while grabbing a share towel from the closet, "Hold on there Kuso'saur Rex, he's not yours yet? You're going have to beat me before you even think about claiming him as your own."

Caroline stares at Denise with determined eyes, "No he is mine!"

Denise gives an evil smirk laying the towel on her shoulder before crossing her arms, "Oh yeah! Fine then, look at him!"

Caroline's expression turns to confession hearing Denise's taunt, "What are you talking about?"

Denise scrolls over to the open bathroom with Ean standing there with a dazed look in his eyes as if his body is there, but his spirit and mind are somewhere else. She leans up against the wall near the door, and challenges her opponent by saying, "Look at him! All of him!" Caroline shakes her head slightly left to right doing everything within her power to keep her eyes away from the nude Na`vi. Denise nudges her chin up signaling Jenna and Janet. They both acknowledge with a quick nod as Denise once again says, "Come on look at him, it's not that hard!"

"Yeah Caroline, if you are claiming him as yours, then you should have no problem looking at him!" Jenna chimes in.

Caroline continues to shake her head no; as Janet chimes in, "Caroline, if you want to be his mate, sooner or later you're going to see him naked. Why not get a quick preview of the goods before you buy the package."

Caroline shuts her eyes with more tears flowing doing the sides of her face, "No I can't you just don't understand!"

Denise then replies, "Caroline think about it! The Na`vi already run away run barely covered, so why not see what the males are hiding behind those loincloths." She spots Caroline's hands tremble adds, "How 'bout this, if you look at him right now, I'll call you the winner, and I will back off. He'll be all yours, all you have to do is look at him." Denise and the others watch as she continues to shake her head no with her eyes tightly shut. Denise exhales leaning up off the wall; she uses the towel cover his lower half and gently guides him to the bed. "Damn I know it! You're nothing more than a crybaby. Whenever you find something to be too hard, you whine and complain until someone else does it for you. Geez, what makes you think that you deserve him as your mate?"

Just as she helps Ean sit on the bed, Caroline turns around as her eyes spring open; she shouts out, "I JUST DO!" After her declaration, she bolts out the room leaving the three nurses with dumfounded expression.

Janet rolls her eyes, "That girl needs professional help!"

Jenna smirks while replying, "There's no professional help on Pandora or Earth that fix that head case. What she needs is a reality check! A painful reality check, one she will never forget."

Denise walks over to dresser and grabs a pair of patient pants and shirt. While closing the drawer she says, "Oh, she going to get one alright, and it will be painful. Especially, if she pulls that 'Ean is mine' crap around the wrong person."

Janet and Jenna glace at each other then back at Denise. Janet then says with a puzzled tone, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Denise sets the cloths on the bed, and replies with smile while looking at the left side of Ean's neck, "Oh, you're just going have to wait and find out." She then turns to the women and says, "Alright enough fun and games, I have to get him dress and back into bed, so with all due love and respect, get the fuck out!"

"Oh hell no bitch," Jenna replies within a split second.

Janet swiftly follows up with, "Do you think, we are that stupid to leave you alone in the room with him. HELL NO!"

Denise holds up her hands with a smirk pleading innocent to their accusations, "Fine just stay out of the way!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Aleena and Sally pull up to the airfield just as the first tiltrotors make their way into visual sight. Sally parks her vehicle in the designated area; then switches off the engine. She hands Aleena a pair of earplugs to help drown out the sound of the loud engine hovering above. They listen to the broadcast over her ear piece coming from the air fleet to the tower and then finally down to the landing crew. Sally crosses her arms sitting back in her seat watching as the air group circles over the landing field. Aleena activates the microphone and says, "So who are these guests that we are expecting? From the looks of it, they're traveling in style."<p>

Sally looks over at Aleena with a smile and says, "Some friends from Hell's Gate, they are carrying some new meds developed by Max and avatar researchers. You might find it quite interesting." Sally sees Aleena showing no interest in what she is saying. She turns to look back at the landing crews directing the aircrafts to their assigned landing zone. The landing crews direct the valkyrie shuttle to land first followed by the dragon flying fortress. Once those two ships are on the ground, the tiltrotors are next in line to quickly follow in landing.

After thirty minutes, all the ships have completed their landing and started powering down their engines. Max comes racing up in a jeep; he parks next to Sally waving at her. Ten more minutes pass, the landing crew signals the three doctors they are clear to the head aircraft. Max heads towards the tiltrotors to the meet with Trudy and his kids while Sally and Aleena head to the valkyrie shuttle. The passengers begin disembarking, and Aleena sees a familiar face getting off the shuttle dressed in an AVTR standard issued outfit. A smirk grows on her face as she walks up to her friend, "You know Jake, of all people, who became one with their avatar and part of the Na`vi tribe. I didn't expect you to go back into that gear." He gives a shocked expression, and she continues, "Come Jake it me Aleena, I know that we haven't seen each other in several years, but you don't have to give that look."

A voice calls from inside as another male avatar walks up wearing tribal gear and a red choker with teeth stringed around the front of the status symbol, "You're right, I wouldn't, but my tsmukan would."

Aleena eyes fill with shock and confusion looking at the twin blue human and na`vi hybrid. A powerful wave of repressed memories and feelings wash over the battle-harden warrior making tears well up in her golden amber eyes. She wearingly rises her hand up towards the side of this face while her tear-jerking voice calls out, "Ttt…Tom… Tom Sully?!" He replies yes with just a simple nod of while keeping his eyes directly trained with Aleena. In sudden flash, her eyes fill with rage as her hand come clashing across the left side of his face with a powerfully loud *SMACK* while she yells out, "**YOU FUCKING JERK!**"

* * *

><p>Na'vi translation:<p>

Skxawng: Moron

Yrrap: Storm

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please leave us comments<p>

**A/N: **We like know it you want to hear an audiobook version of the story. We either way are continuing the story, but in order to do so we must hear from twenty views to do so and thank you everyone.

Coming soon:

Chapter Nine:

**Round Two: New Rules, New Arrivals, and New Troubles. **


End file.
